LWL: Part Two
by StarlitSnowWolf
Summary: This is the sequel to Living With Lilly. Still the same general idea, but will have more twists to it. Rated M for...Oh, come on! Do you really need me to tell you?
1. Chapter 1

It's been two years since Crystal and Lupa had their pups. Lupa, Shadow and their pups decided to go live in Glacier with Eve, Kevin and Naomi. Lilly was of course sad to see them go, but let them. She was happy that they wanted to try life on their own.

Dakota and Crystal decided to stay with us in Kalispell. That kept Lilly even happier, knowing at least one of our kids would stay with us. I put Lupa and Shadow's bed in their room so their pups would have a place to sleep besides the floor or the small bed.

I had been learning quite a bit working at the vet. I was able to handle most of the dogs or wolves that came in while Donna took care of cats and other pets, along with the more technical things like bloodwork.

Today was Saturday, so I didn't have to work today. We were all in the living room, watching TV. Not much was on and we were getting bored. Dakota sat up and said "We should go do something today..."

"Like what?" I asked. He shrugged and said "I don't know." Lilly smiled and said "How about we go see your parents? I'm sure they'd like to see us again. It's been a while since we saw them last." That was true. We last saw them around January, so it'd be nice to say hi again.

"Sure, that sounds good! When should we go?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other and Crystal said "How about now?" I smiled and said "Alright, let's go. Sure beats sitting around here all day." They woke Alexis and Chase up and told them what was going on. They got excited and Chase said "So, we're going now?"

I nodded and said "Yep, right after I put my shoes on." Lilly looked at them and said "Why don't you guys wait down by the car? I'd like to talk with Cody for a minute."

"Okay, Mom. Come on, babe!" Dakota said. She smiled and said "Alright, see you guys in a few minutes." They all went out and down to the car, leaving us alone in the apartment. I looked at Lilly and said "So, what's up, love?"

"When was the last time you showed me any love?" she asked, completely serious. I was a little surprised and said "What do you mean?" She smiled and said "You know...LOVE! Bedroom? Fun? LOTS of fun?"

I laughed and said "Oh, I get it! Yeah, I know...I've just been so busy lately at work. I'm sorry, babe." She kissed me and said "It's alright. I've just been feeling like you haven't been thinking about me recently."

"Don't think that. I'm ALWAYS thinking about you! I've just been so tired lately." I said. She nodded and said "I understand. Just as long as you make up for it tonight." I kissed her nose and said "Of course I will, love!"

She smiled and said "Good. Now, let's go see your parents!" I got up and we walked out, locking the door behind us, and down to the car. Dakota saw us come out and said "So, we ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's go!" I said, opening the car door for them. They all got in the back seat while Lilly sat in the front with me as usual. We pulled out of the parking lot and started driving to my parents house, which was about 10 minutes away.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Dakota asked. "Nothing much. Just my work and all that." I said, looking at him in the mirror. He nodded and said "Okay, just curious."

"Hey, Dad?" Chase asked. He looked at him and said "Yeah, buddy?" "I was just wondering...How did you and Mom meet?" he asked, blushing a little.

Dakota chuckled and said "You really want to know?" He nodded and Dakota said "Well, I didn't know I'd meet her at the time. It was really a chance encounter that quickly turned into much more."

Crystal smiled and said "He's right. It's like it was just meant to happen." Chase nodded and said "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, it is! We were up on a camping trip to Glacier..." he said.

_**Flashback - Dakota's POV**_

We were all laying by the fire while Dad was cooking dinner. The crackling sound of the fish cooking was making my mouth water. We started to hear some voices coming from the road, like a couple people were laughing.

A couple minutes later, Dad and I looked over and saw two wolves coming down the road. They stopped when they smelled the food cooking and looked over at us. I started growling and Dad said "Easy, son. They look harmless." I stopped and got up, walking over toward them.

One of them moved in front of the other, like it was defending it. The one in front was dark grey with some black on his back and legs and had green eyes. The other was a kind of red with some white on it's feet and had orange eyes.

"Hi." I said, walking up to them. "Uh, hi..." the grey one said. I could tell by his voice he was male. "I don't mean to scare you. I'm Dakota." I said, being friendly. They looked at each other and the grey one said "Hi. I'm Shadow and this is my sister Crystal."

"Nice to meet you, Dakota." Crystal said, coming out from behind Shadow. I was amazed at how beautiful she was and started blushing. I smiled and said "Hi. Nice to meet you, too. I'm sorry for growling at you."

"No, it's okay. We understand." She said. Shadow nodded and said "So, are you from around here?"

"No, my family and I live in Kalispell, Montana. It's a small town a little south of here." I said. He smiled and said "Wolves in the city? Never heard of that before..." I chuckled and said "Yeah, it's kinda odd. But, we love it there!"

"That's good. We've never been to the city." Crystal said. "What about you guys?" I asked. "We live not too far from here." Shadow said. I nodded and suddenly heard Dad call "Dakota, dinner's ready!" I turned and nodded to him. "Who's that?" Shadow asked.

"My dad...Or at least the one I call my dad." I said, turning back to them. Crystal looked past me and said "But...He's a human?" I nodded and said "Yeah, he is." She looked confused and said "How does that work exactly?"

I smiled and said "My mom used to live in Jasper Park, Canada. Dad and his parents went on a camping trip and he found her there. They fell in love soon after. She got pregnant at an animal hospital. Since they were together, he became our father."

"Oh, okay! That's pretty cool! But, a wolf and a human? Kinda odd..." She said. I chuckled and said "Maybe, but they love each other, so who are we to say anything?" She giggled and said "Yeah, good point. Is that your sister over there?"

"Yeah, Lupa. Why do you ask?" I asked. She shrugged and said "Just curious. Would you guys like to walk with us tommorow? We don't see many others around here."

"Yeah, that sounds great! What time?" I asked, my tail wagging. "How about around noon?" Shadow asked, smiling. I nodded and said "Sounds good! I'll let her know!"

"Okay! See you guys tommorow, then!" Crystal said. I nodded and said "You too!" They walked off and I went back to the fire, sitting down.

_**End Of Flashback - Cody's POV**_

"Wow, that's pretty cool! Did you guys know you were in love right then?" Alexis asked. Crystal smiled and said "No, not exactly..."

"For me, it was when we were walking together by the lake." he said, smiling at Crystal. "What happened?" Chase asked.

_**Flashback - Dakota's POV**_

Crystal and I were walking along the lake for a while now and my feet were starting to hurt. "Wanna take a break for a few minutes?" I asked. Crystal nodded and said "Yeah, good idea. I'm thirsty." We sat down next to the lake and started drinking some water, looking at each other in the water. I would blush when I saw her looking at me and she'd giggle when I'd look at her.

"So, do you guys live with your parents?" I asked, sitting back. She finished drinking and said "Our parents left us here when we were pups. A wolf took us in and raised us until we could make it on our own. We don't know what ever happened to him."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't know." I said, feeling bad for bringing it up. "It's okay. If they wanted to abandon us here, they don't deserve us." she said, smiling. "Do you guys live near here?"

"No, we live in Kalispell. It's a few hours away. Nice place, though. We love it there." I said, smiling. "That's cool! I've never heard of wolves living in the city." she said. I laughed and said "It's really nice there. Don't need to worry about wolves attacking you or anything like that."

"Sounds great. I wish we didn't have to worry about it here..." she said. "Wanna lay down for a while?"

"Sure, I could use a rest." I said, laying down. She laid down next to me and said "How come you never asked if I were in heat?" She surprised me with that but I said "I knew you were, but I didn't want to do anything if you didn't. I'm not like that..."

"That's so sweet. I was starting to think you never even noticed." she said, blushing. "Believe me, I've noticed. The scent you have is really nice. Almost like berries." I said, smiling.

"Thanks. I always thought guys only liked it because I was in heat." she said. I shook my head and said "Only the jerks do. Guys who care actually put girls ahead of themselves." She giggled and said "Then you must care about me." I laughed and said "I do...You're sweet, funny, kind and a lot of fun to be with."

"You're just saying that..." she said, blushing and turning her head away. I put my paw on hers and said "No, I'm not. I really mean it." She looked back at me and smiled. I was staring into her eyes, lost in them. She noticed and said "See something you like?"

"You're eyes...They're beautiful." I said, smiling. They were a nice shade of orange. Something I'd never seen before...She blushed and said "You're sweet...I love yours too. That blue is really sexy!" I blushed too and said "Th-thanks!" She giggled and laid her head down, relaxing.

I laid mine down too right next to her. Our paws were still touching, but I didn't want to move mine. We were looking into each others eyes when she moved her nose to mine, rubbing it. My eyes went wide and I blushed.

"What was that for?" I asked, smiling nervously. "Because...I really like you." she said, blushing too. I was in shock that she liked me and said "I r-really like y-you too!"

_**End Of Flashback - Cody's POV**_

Chase laughed and said "So, you were pretty nervous, huh Dad?" He nodded and said "I was. I had a pretty good feeling I loved her, but wasn't entirely sure at the time. When we howled together...THAT'S when I knew I loved her! With ALL my heart!"

Crystal giggled and said "Same here. I had a feeling in my heart that he was the one for me. I was waiting for him to say he loved me so I could tell him I loved him." They kissed real quick, making the kids laugh.

Dakota looked at them and said "What? Something wrong with that?" Alexis smiled and said "No, of course not. We just think it's funny!" Crystal giggled and said "Someday you'll both have mates and kids, doing exactly what we did."

"Mom!" They both said, making us three laugh. A few minutes later, we pulling into my parents driveway and got out. We walked up to the door and I opened it, saying "Mom? Dad? You guys home?"

Mom came in from the living room and said "Well, hey guys! Nice of you to drop by! Come on in." We all went into the living room, Lilly and I sitting on the couch while Dakota and Crystal sat with Alexis and Chase on the floor.

"So, what's up?" Mom asked. I shook my head and said "Nothing much. Just figured we'd drop by for a visit. You guys weren't busy, were you?"

"No, not really. I'm just catching up on some reading. Your dad's in the shower." she said. I nodded and said "So, how've you guys been lately?"

"Good! It's been real quiet around here since you guys moved out, but it's fine. What about you guys?" she asked.

"We've been great! I was kinda hoping to see Lupa, Shadow and their kids soon." I said. Lilly nodded in agreement and said "Yeah, I've been missing them lately, too. I hope their okay."

Mom smiled and said "I'm sure they're fine." Just then, the mail came through the door. Mom got up and got it, looking through it as she came back.

"Junk...Junk...Here's something for you." she said, handing me a letter. I looked at it and it was from the Amateur Trapshooting Association. I opened it and read it.

"We invite you to our annual trap tournament next weekend in Boise, Idaho. We have seen your shooting and feel you could be qualified to compete. There is a $200 entrance fee, but all ammunation is provided. 12 Gauge pump action, over-under or single shot shotguns ONLY. Prizes awarded to first, second and third places. Hope to see you there!" It read.

I smiled widely and said "You guys will NOT belive this!" Lilly smiled too and said "What is it? Something good?" I quickly nodded and said "I've been invited to shoot in one of the most famous trap shooting tournaments in the USA!"

Mom got excited and said "That's so great! Where it and when?" I looked at the letter again and said "Next weekend in Boise, Idaho. $200 entrance fee and there's prizes for the top three shooters."

"So, are you going?" Lilly asked. I smiled and said "I sure am! You can't pass up a chance like this! I'll be shooting with some of the best in the world!" She kissed me and said "That's awesome! Sure you're ready, though?"

I shrugged and said "I haven't been shooting for a LONG time...Since Dakota and Lupa were born, actually. I need the practice before we go."

"We?" Dakota asked. I nodded and said "Yep! All you guys are coming with me!" Crystal smiled and said "Well, thank you! It'd be great to watch, I'm sure!"

Just then, Dad came out and I told him everything. He got excited too and said "I'm proud of you! You can really shoot very good to begin with."

"Thanks, Dad!" I said, smiling. He nodded and said "You're Mom and I will catch our own flight out there. Don't worry, we'll be there in time."

"Good! I don't want you guys to miss it!" I said. Lilly kissed me again and said "Are we driving out?" I nodded and said "Yep. Since you guys would be considered dogs to the airline, they'd force you to be in a cage in the bottom of the plane. I couldn't do that to you..."

"Good! Because I'd tear anyone who trys to lock me up in a cage apart!" She said, giggling. I smiled and said "Not if I get to them first!" We hung out a while longer until Alexis and Chase were getting tired. I looked at my watch and it was almost 8PM.

"Well, I think we should be going home. It's getting late." I said. Mom and Dad nodded and she said "Okay, then. It was good to see you all again!" We all hugged them and I said "It was good to see you guys, too! I promise we'll come visit more often."

"Alright. You guys take care!" Dad said. We went out to the car and got in, Lilly in front with me again. She smiled and said "So, you must be excited about next week!"

I kissed her nose and said "I am! It's not everyday you get that kind of honor!" We pulled out of the driveway and headed home. Alexis and Chase fell asleep a couple minutes after we left. Crystal smiled and asked "Babe, do you still remember the first few weeks I was pregnant?"

He thought a moment and said "Of course I do. Why do you ask?" She shrugged and said "Just thinking back was all."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, smiling. She nodded and said "Remember when I first got morning sickness?"

_**Flashback - Dakota's POV**_

I was woken by the sun in my eyes as usual. I smiled and thought "I've GOT to roll over when I sleep..." I yawned and opened my eyes, blinded by the light. I sat up and stretched, looking down at Crystal still sleeping.

Her belly was getting really big by now, and she was only 3 weeks in. She looked so beautiful, blossoming with new life inside her. I smiled and bent down, kissing her nose. She started to stir and opened her gorgeous orange eyes.

She smiled and said "Mmm...Hi, babe!" I nuzzled her and said "Hi, love! Sleep good?" She nodded and said "I slept great! My stomach hurts a little, though..."

"Oh, poor baby...Anything I can do for you?" I asked, laying back down on my belly with her. She smiled and said "No, I'll be fine. Trust me." I nodded and said "Okay, love. I'll be right back. I need some water."

"Alright. Don't be too long!" she said. I got up and walked out to the kitchen. We were still living in Dad's parents house. I went to the water bowl and took a large drink, more thirsty then I thought I was.

I sat down and looked around, not seeing anyone else up. It was still early, but Grandma and Grandpa were sometimes up by now. I shrugged and started down the hall toward the room. I was just about to walk in when Crystal ran by and into the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet.

I ran in and said "Baby, are you okay?" She threw up again, worrying me. I sat next to her, rubbing her back. She sat back and said "I'm sorry! I think the morning sickness is starting!" I nodded and said "It's okay, it's only temporary. Just relax, I'm here." She weakly smiled and threw up again.

She kept at it for a few more minutes until she said "Okay, I think I'm done. Thank you for staying with me." I kissed her, ignoring the bad taste, and said "I'll always stay with you. No matter what happens."

She smiled and said "I'm so lucky to have you!" We kissed again, much more passionately this time. She pushed her tounge into my mouth, but I couldn't ignore the taste this time. I pulled back and said "I'm sorry, love, but can you wash your mouth out first?"

She giggled and said "Okay. I'll be right back." I nodded and she went out to the water bowl, her hips swaying with each step. Even pregnant, she looks as sexy as they day we met. Maybe even more!

I walked out of the bathroom behind her, watching her hips. I got up beside her and kissed her hip, making her jump a little in surprise. She turned and said "What was that for?" I smiled and said "Because you're so beautiful! I just can't get over it!"

She smiled and said "You're so sweet! After your Mom and Dad leave, what do you say to a little fun?" My tail started wagging and I said "Whatever you want to do, my angel!"

_**End of Flashback - Cody's POV**_

Dakota smiled and said "Yeah, despite the morning sickness, it was some of the best time we were together." She nodded and said "Just what I was thinking." A few minutes later, we got home and got out of the car, stretching.

Alexis and Chase woke up and got out, too. We all went up to our apartment and went inside. I shut the door and said "So, you guys want some dinner before we all go to bed?"

Dakota and Crystal looked at the kids and they said "We're good." They said they were fine as well. Lilly looked up at me and said "I'm a little hungry." I smiled and said "Okay, I'll make a couple hotdogs for us then."

"Well, we're going to go to bed. See you guys in the morning!" Crystal said as they all walked down the hall. "See ya!" Lilly said. I opened the fridge and took out four hotdogs, two for each of us. I put them in the microwave and a couple minutes later, they were done.

I gave Lilly hers and we ate them rather quickly. She smiled and said "So, how about we go to bed, too?"

"I know what you're thinking already, love. I'm right behind you." I said. She giggled and we started down the hall. Lilly was holding her tail up, exposing her womanhood to me. I could smell her scent coming off her as her hips swayed in front of me. I quickly reached down and scooped her up in my arms.

She let out a surprised yelp, but then giggled and said "Little excited, are we?" I kissed her and said "Maybe a little. I probably need this as much as you do."

She shook her head and said "I highly doubt that! I've been waiting for SO long for this!" We went into our room and I laid her on the bed and shut the door. She stood up and watched me undress, making a sexy growl.

I went over to the bed, sitting down and locking lips with her. She closed her eyes and laid her ears back, savoring the moment. I laid us down on our sides, never breaking the kiss for a second. I pulled her body to mine, pressing us together.

The heat coming off her belly was almost too much. I pulled away and said "You're so hot right now, babe!" She nodded and said "I know I am! We can't wait this long anymore for this, okay?" I kissed her nose and said "I agree. Just tell me when you want or need it, and I'll be more then happy to help you, okay?"

She smiled and said "Okay. And I know you won't complain about it at all!" We went back to kissing, her heat building even more. I moved my hand between us, lightly running it up and down her belly, just barely touching her.

She shivered and said "That tickles, but it feels SO good!" I smiled and kept at it, making her sexily moan with each pass. She rolled onto her back, giving me more access. I kept doing that for a while, just focused on pleasing HER, not me.

She was lightly panting by now and said "I feel like I'm about to explode!" I kissed her cheek and said "It's okay...I'm not stopping, just so you know." She smiled and said "Good! I don't want you to!"

A few minutes later, she was panting much more heavily and said "Ooohhhh! I'm almost there!" I pulled her into a kiss and a couple seconds later, her entire body started shaking and she started loudly moaning and wimpering. Surprisingly, her fluids didn't spray out this time, but only leaked out and down to the bed, forming a puddle under her butt.

When she could finally catch her breath, she smiled widely and said "That was amazing! You've never done that before." I nodded and said "I didn't expect it to have that kind of effect on you! I thought it would just tickle you."

She giggled and said "It did tickle, but in a REALLY good way!" I kissed her and said "I love you, Lilly! You're my world..." She returned the kiss and said "I love you, too! You always put me ahead of yourself, no matter what it is!"

I pulled back and smiled slyly, making her tilt her head and say "What?" I chuckled and said "I got you something. Something...special!" She got curious and said "Well, what is it?"

I got up and went to my dresser, opening a drawer. She was watching and I found what I was looking for and said "Okay, close your eyes. It's a surprise!" She sighed and said "Fine..." She closed her eyes and I went back to her, laying it on the bed in front of her.

"Okay, open your eyes." I said. She did and looked down and said "What is it?" I smiled and said "It's for when you decide to get pregnant again. It's a...special injector, meant to make you feel as good as possible while the seed is being put in you."

"How is it special?" she asked, looking it over. It looked a little like the one the doctor used the first time, but it had a special part to it. "Well, you know how male wolves have the knot?" I asked. She shook her head and said "No, I really didn't. What is it?"

"It's the part at the base of their...wolfhood that locks him into the girl while he has his orgasm." I said. She looked at me funny and said "That sounds like it hurts! Why would someone want that?"

"It's supposed to keep the seed from coming back out of her. It shrinks back down after a bit and he can pull out." I said. She nodded and said "Okay, that makes sense. So...why did you get this?"

"Because I thought you might like to know how it would feel if you were mating with another wolf. Would you?" I asked, unsure of it now. She shrugged and said "It SOUNDS like it might be nice, but I'm worried it would hurt. Do you know if it does?"

"No, I don't...Sorry, love." I said. She smiled and said, blushing, "It's alright. Can we...try it?" I was a little surprised to here her say that, but said "Sure! Want to know if it will hurt later, huh?" She giggled and said "Yeah, of course!" I got back into bed with her, rubbing her back and sides while she was still standing.

She sighed and said "That feels so good..." I moved my hands down to her rear, gently massaging her hips. She smiled and said "I need you so bad!" I got up and she turned around, lifting her tail up over her back. I lined myself up with her and said "You ready?" She nodded and I gently pushed into her, making her moan in pleasure.

"Oh, that's so great!" she moaned out. I put my hands on her hips and started thrusting into her, making her wimper like a pup. Her fluids were leaking out and down her legs, soaking the sheets. I was already excited from just pleasuring her, so I wasn't going to last much longer. I groaned and said "It's coming, love."

She nodded and a few seconds later, my seed rushed out and into her, making her moan again. "Oh, that's so warm!" she said, tail wagging. I held onto her hips while it happened, gently massaging them.

When I was finally done, I laid down on the bed next to her. She laid down too and I said "I'm sorry, love. I know you didn't get what you wanted this time." She licked my neck and said "Actually, I did. I wanted you!" I smiled and started nuzzling her neck and rubbing her back. She sighed in pleasure and laid her head down.

I kept nuzzling and kissing her, loving her womanly smell. Her fur smelled so good, like an earthy smell but with flowers in it. She suddenly stood up and said "Come on. Let's try this thing out." I smiled and said "Okay, babe. Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop."

I picked it up and she lifted her tail, giving me full access to a place only I was allowed. I slowly pushed it into her, making her moan and said "That feels really good!" I smiled and said "That's only part of it." When it was fully in, I started rubbing her back and said "Ready?"

"Yep!" she said, excited to feel it. I picked up the small air pump it had and started inflating the knot section. She felt it growing inside her and said "Woah! That feels weird, but so good at the same time!"

When it was it's full size, she was panting and said "That feels amazing! So filling..." I smiled and said "Now, just imagine the feeling of the seed going in you..." She closed her eyes and started moaning, obviously enjoying it.

Her fluids were dripping out around it. I started gently moving it around inside her, making her gasp. She groaned and said "It's coming! Keep going!" A few seconds later, her second orgasm hit her. Her hips were bucking wildly and her fluids started running out and down her legs. She collapsed onto the bed, panting hard.

I kissed her nose and said "How was it?" She smiled and said "That was great! I never knew what that felt like! Thank you!" I chuckled and said "Want me to take it out?" She nodded and I released the air pressure, letting it shrink. I pulled it out of her and some more of her fluids came out too.

She giggled and said "I like that thing!" I wiped it off with a towel and put it up. I laid down with her, gently rubbing her back. She was purring loudly and said "Tonight was great, Cody!" I smiled and said "Good! I wanted it to be amazing for you." She nodded and said "It was!

I sniffed the air and said "How about a quick bath?" She smiled and said "Okay!" We got off the bed and went into the bathroom. I started the water and she hopped in. I just washed her like normal and dried her off a few minutes later.

"I'm gonna take a shower real quick. I'll be right out." I said. She nodded and went back into the bedroom. I took a quick shower, getting her scent and fluids off me. I put some clean clothes on and went into the bedroom. She was sitting by the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She pointed at the sheets and I said "Ah...I'll take care of it." I took them off and put some new ones on. She hopped up and laid down in her usual spot, purring. I laid down too and said "Goodnight, lovely..." She kissed me and said "Goodnight, babe."

I leaned over and gave her ear a gentle bite, making her giggle. I kissed her nose and laid my head back down, falling asleep after a couple minutes.

* * *

**For those who wanted more of LWL or a sequal, here's the start! Hope you enjoyed it! I may not post another chapter for a while as I start school soon, so I might not get much time to type. **


	2. Chapter 2

So...I know no one is going to be happy to hear this, but I'm at a total writer's block right now. I have completely run out of ideas, I'm going back to school now so I can get in the Navy & I probably won't have the time to do much. I'll try my best to update or post new stories, but I cannot guarantee anything.

Also, about my friends story I promised. He had to start all over on it...A virus got onto his computer and he had to wipe his hard drive, losing the six chapters he's done. I told him to post them, but he never did. Dumbass...Lol

So, anyway, sorry for the false chapter, but I hope you guys understand. Peace out for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lilly's POV - Almost One Week Later**

It was Thursday and Cody and I were at the vet while he worked. I was laying under the desk at his feet most of the day, just wanting to be around him. We'd been going to the shooting range everyday so he could get ready for this weekend. He was shooting just like before, missing only one or two.

I looked up at him and asked "Are we going to the range today?" He shook his head and said "No, not today. My shoulder is a little sore from all week. I need to rest it until the competition." I nodded and said "Sounds like a good idea."

"You okay, love?" he asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You sound upset about something..." he said, leaning down to me. I smiled and said "I'm fine, trust me. If I were mad about something, you'd know." He smiled too and said "Yeah, you're right. Hey, it's 5PM! Ready to go home?"

I got out from under the desk and said "Yeah, whenever you are!" He got up and said "Okay, let's go. See you guys tommorow!" Donna waved to us and said "Alright, see you later." We walked outside and to his car and got in.

"Hey, babe?" he asked as he shut his door. I turned to him only to be met with a passionate kiss on the lips. I smiled and closed my eyes, savoring it. When he finally pulled back, he said "I love you, Lilly!"

"I love you, too! What was that for?" I asked, giggling. He smiled and said "Let's go out tonight! Just you and me!" My tail started wagging and I said "I'd love to! Another date night?" He nodded and said "Exactly! Where do you want to go?"

I thought a moment and said "Surprise me!" He laughed and said "Okay...How about the hill we got married at?" I quickly nodded and said "Sounds perfect! When should we go?"

"After we all eat tonight. Sound okay?" he asked. I kissed him and said "I love it already!" He started the car and we drove home. We pulled into our space and got out and walked to our apartment.

He opened the door and we walked in to see Alexis and Chase asleep on the floor. Dakota and Crystal were asleep as well. I smiled and quietly said "Must've had a long day..." Cody smiled too and said "Why don't you relax? I'll get dinner started."

I nodded and trotted down to our room, hopping up onto the bed. I laid down next to the pillows, smelling his musky scent on them. I buried my nose in them, taking it in. I giggled to myself and stretched out, relaxing like he said to.

A few minutes later, I started to smell meat cooking and could hear the crackling sounds coming from the kitchen. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, feeling really warm all the sudden.

When I woke up again, it was from Cody nudging me. He smiled and said "Dinner's ready. The kids are already eating." I nodded and got off the bed, following him out. Dakota saw us come out and said "Hey, Mom."

I smiled and said "Hi, honey. You guys have a good day?" Crystal nodded and said "Yeah, we all went out for a little while. Just walking around most of the day."

"Sounds like it was fun!" I said. Dakota smiled and said "So, Dad said you guys are going out tonight?" I nodded and said "Yeah, we are. You guys gonna be okay here?" He nodded and said "We'll be fine. You guys just have fun!"

"Thanks, honey." I said. Cody gave me one of the steaks he cooked and I started tearing it apart, loving every bite. He laughed and said "You must be hungry tonight!"

"I am!" I said, chewing a small chunk of meat. I finished it a few minutes later and licked my lips and said "That was good!" He smiled and said "I'm glad you liked it! Now, how about we go get ready?"

"Okay!" I said. We went down to the bathroom and he started the water, getting it warm. My tail was wagging in anticipation for the coming night. A couple minutes later, I hopped in and he started washing me. He was using a different soap then normal.

"What's that?" I asked. "It's just an unscented shampoo." he said, massaging it in. "Why'd you use that one? What's wrong with the usual one?"

"Because tonight, the only thing I want to smell is your natural, beautiful scent!" he said, smiling. I giggled and said "Okay. I always smell like dirt or sweat, though..."

He looked into my eyes and said "No, you don't. You smell like a woman. A beautiful, loving lady who I'd give anything to never be without." I blushed and said "That's sweet! Thank you!" He kissed my nose and went back to washing me, getting all the sweat out.

He did my chest and belly as well and then rinsed me off. I hopped out and shook dry, wiggling my butt a little for him. He gave it a playful slap, making me giggle. "I'll be right out, love." he said, getting in the shower.

"Okay, just hurry." I said, going to our room. I hopped back onto the bed and laid down, hearing the water running. I laid my head down, waiting for him.

**Dakota's POV**

Crystal, Alexis, Chase and I were all laying in the living room, just relaxing after dinner. Crystal suddenly just sighed, sounding like she was upset. I looked at her and said "You okay, babe?" She nodded and said "I'm good. Just a little sleepy..."

I smiled and said "Yeah, I am too. And it's not even that late yet!" She giggled and said "No, it's not. I don't know why I'm tired. Maybe the walk did it..." I shrugged and said "I don't know. Wanna head to bed then?"

"Yeah, might as well. You guys coming?" she asked Chase and Alexis. They shook their heads and Alexis said "No, we're gonna stay up a bit." Crystal nodded and said "Okay, just don't be up TOO late."

"Okay, Mom. See you guys in the morning." Chase said. Crystal and I got up and walked down the hall to the bedroom and laid down in our bed. She snuggled close to me and sighed again, but I could tell it was from her being happy.

I kissed her cheek and said "So, you feeling okay?" She looked up at me and said "I feel fine. Why do you ask?" I chuckled and said "Just making sure..."

"Uh huh...So what's REALLY on your mind?" she asked, smiling. I sighed and said "Alright...When was the last time we had a little time to ourselves?"

She thought a moment and said "It's definately been a while. What were you thinking?" I smiled a little and said "Just how tired are you?" She giggled and said "Oh! You were thinking exactly what I was!"

I pulled her into a deep kiss, making her softly moan. She pulled back after a couple minutes and said "Come on! Let's have some fun tonight!" I laughed and said "Good idea! You just lay there and let me please you..."

She moved onto her back while I got up and stood over her, connecting lips with her again. Her scent started to get to us, only exciting us more. I looked into her eyes and said "I love you, Crystal! So damn much!"

She blushed and said "I love you, too! You're so sweet and loving to me!" We engaged in another kiss, making the moment even better.

**Cody's POV**

I just got out of the shower and dried off. I went into our bedroom and dressed in a good t-shirt and pants. Then I picked up my shoes and walked out to the living room to see Alexis and Chase joking and laughing. Lilly came out behind me, looking as beautiful as ever.

"So, you guys are going to be okay tonight, right?" I asked, sitting down to put my shoes on. Chase nodded and said "Yeah, we'll be fine. You guys just have a good night." Lilly smiled and said "Okay. We won't be gone TOO long. Probably be back around midnight or so."

"That's fine. We'll be going to bed in an hour or so." Alexis said. I nodded and said "Okay then. You ready to go, love?" Lilly's tail started wagging and she said "Yeah! I've been ready!" I smiled and said "Just one thing..."

I went back down to the bathroom to get her collar. I came back out and put it on her, loving how beautiful she was. She noticed me staring at her and said "Alright, come on!" I snapped out of my trance and said "Okay, let's go."

We went out and down to the car and I opened the door for Lilly. She hopped in, I shut it and went around and got in. She was smiling and said "Were you staring at me?" I laughed and said "Yeah, I guess I was..."

She licked my cheek and said "It's okay. You're allowed to." I kissed her nose and started the car. We pulled out of the parking lot and started toward the highway. I put our favorite song on, Fix You By Coldplay.

Lilly smiled and said "Good choice!" I started singing along to it, trying my best to make it sound right. She was smiling the entire time and a tear was running down her cheek. By the time it was over, I was out of breath. I looked over at her and she immediately kissed me.

She pulled back and said "That was amazing! I didn't know you could sing that song so well!" I smiled and said "It's our song, so I've got to be able to do it good. Otherwise you wouldn't like it anymore!"

She sniffed and leaned up against me, resting her head against my shoulder. I put my arm around her and started rubbing her side, making her purr.

**Crystal's POV**

Dakota and I just finished our little fun time together. I was completely drained of energy and he wasn't much better. We were laying side by side, panting heavily. He kissed me and said "That was amazing, love! You are so beautiful!" I kissed him back and said "It's been too long since we did that. Let's not wait as long anymore."

"But, what about the kids?" He asked, licking my neck. I closed my eyes to enjoy it and said "I'm sure they'd understand and wouldn't mind sleeping in another room for a night." He chuckled and said "Yeah, you're right. Ready for round two?"

I laughed and said "Wow, really? That wasn't enough to almost kill you?" He laughed too and said "I'm just kidding...I know you're tired." I yawned when he said tired and said "Yeah, I really am. Wanna go to sleep now?"

"In a minute. I need some water." he said. I nodded and said "I do too." We got up, my legs still a little shaky. We walked out to the living room, both of us stumbling a little. Alexis and Chase were still up and she said "I thought you guys went to bed?"

I blushed and said "We did...But now were thirsty." She nodded and they went back to talking while we got some water. We were drinking some when I heard Chase start sniffing the air. I looked back at him and he looked right at us.

"What?" I asked, knowing what he was smelling. He blushed madly and said "N-nothing..." Alexis smelt it too and said "You guys didn't go to sleep, did you?" Dakota and I blushed even more and he sighed and said "No, we didn't...Sorry, guys..."

Alexis shook her head and said "It's fine...I mean, it's not exactly a secret, you know." I weakly smiled and said "Thanks, honey...We are going to go to sleep now, though. You two should be getting to bed soon, too."

"I know, Mom. We'll be going in just a little bit." she said. I nodded and looked back at Chase, who just turned away blushing. Dakota went over to him and said "Hey, come on. Let's go outside for a minute." He nodded and got up and they went outside, leaving us alone.

"So, why did you guys do that?" Alexis asked as the door closed. I shrugged and said "I guess it was just the moment." She nodded and said "I understand...It's okay, though. We're not upset or anything."

"Okay, honey. When Dad and Chase come back in, tell them I went to bed, okay?" I asked. She nodded and I went back down the hall to the bedroom. I laid down in the bed and curled up, closing my eyes.

**Dakota's POV**

Chase and I went outside to talk for a couple minutes after they realized Crystal and I had mated earlier. He was blushing the entire time we were talking.

"It's not that I'm mad or anything at you guys. It's just that I never expected you guys to do that with us nearby." he said. I nodded and said "I know, buddy. We just got caught in the moment and it just happened. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just...creeped out a little." He said, looking down at the ground. I smiled and said "Yeah, I know the feeling. I once walked in on Mom and Dad together in bed...Not the best thing to happen to someone, believe me. I thought they would be so mad at me."

"Were they?" he asked, looking up at me. I shook my head and said "No, they weren't. Mom said it was their fault because they didn't shut the door all the way. I said it was mine because I shouldn't of went in to begin with."

"I guess you got a lot worse then we did then!" he said, laughing a little. I did too and said "Sure did...It's getting cold out here. Why don't we go back inside?" He nodded and we went back upstairs to the apartment and I opened the door.

Crystal wasn't in the living room anymore. "Mom went to bed a few minutes ago." Alexis said as we walked in. I nodded and said "Okay, I am too now. You okay, Alexis?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said. I weakly smiled at her and said "We're sorry you guys had to go through that..."

"Dad, it's FINE...I said that already." She said, laughing. I smiled more and said "Okay then. Goodnight, guys." I went down the hall and into the room to see Crystal laying in bed, curled up in a ball.

I carefully got in bed with her, cuddling up the best I could. She was asleep, so I didn't want to wake her up. I got as close as I could without waking her and kissed her forehead and wispered "Goodnight, lovely..." She softly purred in her sleep. I smiled and laid my head down with hers, falling asleep after a couple minutes.

**Lilly's POV**

We had left home about an hour or so ago and were driving along the highway. It was a nice drive so far. Not a lot of other cars on the road tonight.

"Just a few more minutes, babe." Cody said. I nodded and said "Good, because I can't wait!" He smiled and a couple minutes later, we turned off the highway and started up the hill to our spot. After a little while longer, we got to the top and parked.

He got out and came around to my side, opening the door for me. "Thank you!" I said, hopping out. He closed it and we went toward the edge of the cliff, looking out over the city. I smiled and said "Sure is beautiful tonight!"

He nodded and said "Yeah, it is." I leaned up against him, loving the cool night air and the amazing view. He pressed his head against mine and we sat there in silence, just enjoying the night.

After about 20 minutes, he suddenly said "Do you want to howl with me?" I smiled widely and said "Yes! I'd love to!" He smiled too and said "Well, then why don't you start, my love?" I nodded and lifted my muzzle in the air, letting out a long, soft howl.

He joined in and we formed a perfect song together. It was SO romantic and perfect to me! Tears were running down my cheek and dripping down to the ground. We kept it going for about a half hour until neither of us could breathe anymore.

We stopped and looked at each other, tears in both our eyes. He pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. I started softly crying because I was so happy! After a couple minutes, I buried my head in his chest and said "I love you so much!"

He started rubbing my back and said "I love you too, Lilly! I couldn't love anyone as much as I do you!" I was purring and crying at the same time. He put his arms around me and laid back, pulling me up onto his chest.

My rear was starting to get really hot and I instantly knew what I wanted from him. I looked into his eyes and he knew as well. He kissed my nose and said "I know, babe. Why don't we go home first? That way we've got out nice, comfy bed instead of this hard dirt."

I smiled and said "I don't care where we are. Just as long as I'm with you..." He kissed me again and said "Same here. I just want to be with you, Lilly. Always and forever."

Another tear dripped off my cheek and I said "Forever...I'm yours." We lay there a while longer, neither of us wanting to move. Eventually he said "Okay, why don't we go home now?" I nodded and said "Good idea. I'm starting to get cold."

I moved off him and he got up. As soon as we started back to the car, he picked me up in his arms. I yelped in surprise, but licked his cheek in return. He carried me back to the car and opened the door, laying me in the seat. He went around to his side and got in as well.

* * *

**So, this chapter is not as long as the last, but I was in a hurry to post it. Sorry for the long wait, guys. I've been back in school this week and haven't had much time to work on the story. I hope this makes up for the wait!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, guys! I'm still typing away for all y'all! Here's a new chapter with an...interesting twist! Just read on and you'll see it! Hope this makes up for the lack of an update so far, but I've been busy with school. See y'all next time!**_

* * *

**Cody's POV**

Lilly and I finished howling together and it was getting close to midnight, so we decided to head home. I laid her in her seat and got in the car. We drove down the trail and got on the highway after a little while. She fell asleep just after we left.

The drive home was rather quiet, the only sounds were the radio and the wind going by. The night was pretty perfect, if you ask me. Lilly was as happy as could be, and that's all that mattered to me.

After about an hour or so, we got off the highway and eventually arrived home. Lilly didn't wake up when the car stopped, so I decided to just carry her in. I quietly got out and went around to her side and got her. I gently closed the door and carried her up the stairs to our apartment and opened the door.

Alexis and Chase looked to be asleep in the living room by now. I closed the door and went down to our room and carefully laid her down on the bed. She started to stir when I did. She yawned and sleepily said "We're home already?"

I smiled and said "Yeah. You fell asleep just after we left." She smiled too and said "I was pretty tired..." I got in bed with her and said "Sounds like you still are. Why don't we got some sleep?" She nodded and said "Okay. Goodnight..."

I kissed her nose and said "Goodnight, babe." I pulled her close to me and started running my hand over her back, making her purr. She fell asleep almost instantly and I fell asleep a few minutes later.

I woke up the next morning to an odd sound in the bedroom. I opened my eyes and looked around, not knowing what it was. I sat up and looked down at Lilly and she was kinda groaning and moaning in her sleep, like she was in pain. I gently shook her awake and said "Lilly, what's the matter?"

She yawned and said "My stomach hurts a little..." I felt her cheek and it was a little warmer then normal. "Hm...You've got a little bit of a fever, but it's not that bad as far as I can tell." She nodded and said "Why don't we go to the vet? I'm sure they'd know what it is."

"Okay, love. Let me get changed and we'll go." I said, kissing her nose and getting up. She stayed in bed while I put on some clean clothes and my shoes. When I was done, she hopped down, groaning a bit, and we walked out to the living room.

Alexis was just waking up and saw us about to leave and said "Hey, guys. What's going on?" We looked at her and Lilly said "I'm not feeling too good this morning. Cody's taking me to the vet. See if they might know why." Alexis nodded and said "Okay, well I hope you feel better..."

"Thanks." Lilly said as we walked out the door and down to the car. I opened the door for her and she hopped in. I shut it and got in as well and started it. "Sure you wanna go? It may just be a cramp or something..." I asked. She nodded and said "I'm sure. I'd rather be safe then sorry..."

I smiled and said "Okay, babe. You just relax for a few minutes." She laid down and I pulled the car out of the parking lot and we headed to the vet.

**Dakota's POV**

I was woken up by someone talking next to me. I yawned and opened my eyes to see Alexis in the bedroom talking to Crystal. They looked at me waking up and Crystal said "Morning, babe." Alexis smiled and said "Hi, Dad!"

I sat up and sleepily said "Morning, girls...What's up?" Alexis blushed and said "Mom and I were talking...about heat." I looked at her and said "Why? Are you in heat right now?" Crystal nodded and said "Yeah, she is..."

"Oh...Well, it's alright. Don't worry about it. It's only temporary." I said, stretching out. Alexis weakly smiled and said "That's what Mom said. I'm not worried about it, I'm just...I don't know what it is..."

Crystal giggled and said "I told you already, your body wants sex." Alexis blushed madly and said "Mom! Dad's right there!" I shrugged and said "So? I'm not supposed to know?" She blushed a little more and said "I didn't mean that..."

I laughed and said "It's okay. I was just messing with you." She nodded and said "Okay...Oh, Grandma and Grandpa went to the vet this morning. Apperantly she wasn't feeling well." I nodded and said "Okay, thanks for letting us know."

"No problem. I'm gonna lay down for a bit." She said, turning around and walking out to the living room. I looked at Crystal and said "So, what're we gonna do about her?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You know, she's in heat...How should we deal with it?" I asked.

"I think it's best to just let it pass. It'll be over soon enough." she said. I nodded and said "Okay. I was thinking the same-" "ALEXIS! WHAT THE HELL?" We heard Chase yell. A second later, he came running into the room, shaking like crazy.

"Chase? What's wrong?" Crystal asked, worried something happened. He was just stammering, trying to say something. We walked over to him and I said "Calm down...Take a deep breath and tell us."

He took a few breaths to calm down more and said "A-Alexis...she...she..." "She what?" Crystal asked. He gestured with his head to his wolfhood, still scared. Crystal gasped and said "I'll be right back." She walked out of the room, leaving me to talk to Chase.

"Buddy, what happened? You need to tell me, okay?" I said in a caring voice. He calmed down a little more and said "When I woke up, she was...sniffing me!" I sighed and said "You can't be mad at her right now. She's in heat. She probably couldn't control it."

He nodded and said "Okay, Dad. I didn't know..." I weakly smiled and said "It's okay. Mom's gonna talk to her right now. Just calm down and relax, okay?" He nodded and laid his head down, trying to forget about it.

**Crystal's POV**

Chase came running into the room and said Alexis was sniffing his wolfhood. I knew it was because she was in heat, but still needed to talk to her about it. I went out to the living room while Dakota talked to Chase.

Alexis was laying on the floor, crying into her paws like there was no tommorow. I went over to her and said "Alexis, honey?" She looked up at me, tears flowing down her cheek. I hugged her and said "It's okay. I know what happened. Can you talk to me?"

She sniffed and sat up and said "I'm sorry, Mom! I didn't even know what I was doing! It's like something was controlling me!" I put my forelegs around her and said "Shh...I know, I know. It's not your fault..." She started crying into my shoulder, making me feel bad for her.

I pulled her away a little and said "Look at me..." She looked up at me and I said "Nobody is mad at you. Chase might be shocked and embarassed, but he'll forgive you. You've got to tell yourself no when something like that happens."

"I tried, but couldn't. My mind was screaming to stop, but I couldn't!" she said. I nodded and said "I know you couldn't. Calm down..." She put her head on my shoulder and I started rubbing her back, hoping to calm her down a little.

She kept crying on my shoulder until she was quiet. I looked at her and she had fallen asleep. I gently laid her down and thought "Poor baby..." I went back down the hall to the room to see Chase asleep as well. Dakota was laying down next to him, but still awake.

"Hey, babe." He said as I walked in. I smiled and said "So, he fell asleep, too?" He nodded and said "Yeah...Just a few minutes ago." I laid down in the bed and Dakota joined me. I sighed and laid my head down, feeling bad for both of them.

"Why don't you take a little nap, love? You sound tired..." He said, licking my cheek. I smiled and said "Okay. I'll see you later, babe." I closed my eyes and fell asleep after a couple minutes, thinking about what to do about Alexis.

**Lilly's POV**

Cody and I had been at the vet for about a half hour now. We were sitting in the exam room while Donna ran a blood test. She didn't know what was wrong either, which kinda surprised me.

"She's been gone for a while now..." I said, looking up at Cody. "Yeah, she has. Wonder what's taking so long...How're you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. My stomach doesn't hurt anymore, really." I said. He started rubbing my back, making me purr. We kept waiting for about ten more minutes until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Cody said. The door opened and Donna walked in with a stunned look on her face. She looked at me and then the test results a couple times, making me wonder.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked, worried. She came over to me and said "It's not exactly something WRONG...Just...odd, I guess." I looked at Cody and he said "Well, what is it?"

"Lilly...You're pregnant..." She said. I just stared at her for a minute and said "Sorry, what?" She nodded and said "You're pregnant."

"How...?" I said in disbelief. How could I believe her? "I haven't had sex with a wolf since before Lupa and Dakota were born." I said. She just shrugged and said "I have no idea."

I looked up at Cody and he said "Are you completely sure?" She nodded and said "I ran the test three times." I was completely shocked! "Aren't you happy?" she asked.

I smiled widely and said "Of course I am! I'm just in shock!" Cody kissed my nose and said "You're not the only one!" I kissed him back and said "I'm pregnant!" He laughed and said "Yep, seems so!" Donna smiled and said "Congratulations, Lilly!"

"Thanks!" I said, my tail wagging like crazy. Cody started rubbing my back, making me purr, and I said "I can't belive I'm pregnant. I didn't know that could even happen!" Cody smiled and said "Me either, love. Either way, it's great!"

I nodded and Donna said "Well, I'll leave you two alone for a minute. You can leave anytime."

"Thank you so much!" I said, tail wagging. She walked out of the room, leaving us alone. I looked up at Cody and said "Can you believe I'm pregnant?"

"No, I really can't! I didn't think I could get you pregnant!" He said, laughing. I giggled and said "I didn't either! I guess it's a REALLY slim chance, then."

"You know the best part, love?" He asked. He leaned down to my ear and wispered "They're OUR pups! Not yours and another wolf's, but OURS!" A tear ran down my cheek and I said "I know! I love you so much!" He kissed me and said "I love you, too!"

He picked me up and set me on the floor and said "How about we go home and let the kids know?" I nodded and said "Okay! I'm sure they'll be thrilled!" We walked out to the front desk and the girl working there said "Donna told me what happened! Congratulations, guys!"

I smiled and said "Thanks! I never thought this would happen, least of all with Cody!" He looked at me and said "What's that supposed to mean?" I laughed and said "You know what I mean!" He smiled and said "I know, I'm just teasing you."

"So, any charge for today?" Cody asked. She shook her head and said "Nope. Donna told me not to charge you guys for today."

"Well, thanks! We're gonna head home now." he said. She nodded and said "Alright, see you Monday!" We went out to the car and got in, me still in shock. The drive home was quiet since we were both still trying to believe it.

We pulled into our parking space and got out. I looked up at Cody and said "So, think the kids will be happy?" He nodded and said "They will be, trust me." I smiled and we went upstairs to the apartment and inside, seeing Alexis asleep in the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dakota's POV**

I heard the front door open and figured Mom and Dad were home, hopefully with good news. I went out to the living room as they were coming down the hall to their room. "Hey. How'd it go?" I asked.

Mom was smiling and said "It was GREAT! You guys are NOT going to believe what happened!" I looked up at Dad and he nodded and said "You really won't..." I looked back at Mom and said "So, what is it?"

"Get Crystal and come into our room. We'll wait for her." She said. I nodded and went back into our bedroom and nudged Crystal, waking her. She opened her eyes to see me standing next to her and sleepily said "Mmm...Hey, babe. Something wrong?"

"I have no idea...Mom and Dad want to talk to us in their room." I said. She nodded and said "Okay. Any idea why?" I just shrugged and said "Nope..." She sat up and stretched and said "Alright, let's go see what's up."

We went to Mom and Dad's room and they were sitting on their bed waiting for us. Mom was still smiling and said "Hey, Crystal!" She smiled and said "Hi! So, what's going on?" Dad moved over some and said "Hop up here with us."

Crystal and I jumped up and laid down on the bed, confused. "Is it...bad?" I asked, worried for Mom. She shook her head and said "No, not at all! In fact, it's amazing!" Crystal laughed a little and said "Well, tell us! What is it!"

"I'm pregnant!" Mom said, tears in her eyes. I was surprised, to say the least. After a moment to let it register in my head, I hugged her and said "Mom, that's great! Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Because I didn't know! I had no idea I was pregnant until Donna told us!" She said. Crystal looked confused and said "Who's the father? I've never seen another wolf around you..." She looked up at Dad and he said "We think I am!"

"But...You're not a wolf. How's that possible?" I asked. He shrugged and said "I don't know. We're gonna get a blood comparision done when they've grown some." I nodded and said "Good idea. You're SURE you're pregnant, Mom?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, we are. Donna ran the test three times and it all came back the same, apperantly." I hugged her again and "I'm happy for you, Mom!" She smiled and said "Thanks, honey!"

Crystal joined in and said "I am, too! I know you guys want to have kids again!" Mom nodded and said "We do! Ever since Lupa left, I've been feeling pretty sad. I mean, I've still got Dakota, but she's my daughter...My only one, too."

"I know...I'm sure she misses you guys very much!" Crystal said, comforting Mom. "Thanks, Crystal. If you guys don't mind, I'm gonna lay down for a little while. I'm kinda tired..."

"No problem, Mom. We'll see you guys later!" I said. Crystal and I hopped down and went back into our room, getting in bed together. Crystal kissed me and said "I never expected your Mom to get pregnant again! Pretty great, huh?"

I smiled and said "It is! I've always wanted a little brother or sister." I said, kissing her nose. She giggled and said "Well, now you'll probably have both!" I laughed and said "Maybe! Why don't you go back to sleep? You still look tired."

"No, I'm good." she said, cuddling up to me. I started rubbing her back, making her purr. She happily sighed and said "Hey, babe?"

"Yeah, love?" I asked, nuzzling her. She looked up at me and said "What would YOU say to having another pup?" My eyes went wide and I said "Crystal, we've still got Alexis and Chase, and you're thinking of more pups?"

She laughed and said "I just wanted to know what you'd think. I know we shouldn't have kids again for a while, but how would you feel to that someday?"

"Well, when we finally decide to again, I'd be ready." I said. She kissed me and said "So would I!" I nuzzled her again and said "Let's get a little sleep, okay?" She yawned and said "Okay, babe...See you later!"

I pulled her closer to me and started rubbing her back, making her purr. She fell asleep after a couple minutes, me right behind her.

**Lilly's POV**

Cody and I were laying in bed, just cuddling each other. I was still so happy I was pregnant again, and surprised it's possibly his. He was running his hand up and down my belly, making me purr like usual.

"Hey, love?" He suddenly asked. I lifted my head to look at him and said "Yeah?" He kissed my nose and said "I love you!" I smiled and kissed him back, saying "I love you, too!" We kept kissing for a while longer and I felt my rear starting to warm up. I pulled back and said "I know you wouldn't mind some fun right now, but let's not, okay? I'm tired."

He nodded and said "You know I won't push you to do anything you don't want to. You get some sleep, love. I'll be here with you." I smiled and said "Okay. I'll see you in a little bit, babe." He kissed my cheek and I laid my head down on his chest, drifting off to sleep after a minute.

I slept for what seemed like a few minutes until I was woken up by something moving me. I slowly opened my eyes to see him shifting around in bed. He was asleep by now, so I figured he was just getting comfortable.

I gently stretched out, making sure not to wake him, and got up to get some water. I hopped off the bed and went out to the living room to see Alexis awake now. She saw me come out and said "Hey, you're back. How'd it go?"

I smiled and said "Well...Believe it or not, I'm pregnant!" She hugged me tightly and said "That's amazing! Congratulations!" I laughed and said "Thanks! The odd thing is that it's possibly Cody's!" She looked at me funny and said "How? Is that even possible?"

I shrugged and said "No idea. If it is, then I'll be even happier about it! He's always said he wished we could have our own kids without needing another wolf." She nodded and said "Well, either way, it's great!"

"Thanks, Alexis. Why were you sleeping out here? Everyone else is down in the room." I asked, confused. She blushed and said "Something...Embarassing happened earlier..."

"What is it? You can tell me." I said in a caring voice. She took a breath and said "I couldn't control myself and I started sniffing Chase's wolfhood." I just nodded and said "It's okay. Has your Mom talked to you about it?"

"Yeah, she did. She said it was because I'm in heat and it can make me do crazy things." She said. I nodded again and said "She's right, it can. I'm sure Dakota talked to Chase and made sure he was okay, so don't worry about it."

She smiled a little and said "Okay. I'm still upset that I even did it! I mean, he's my brother!"

"It's alright. Nobody is mad at you. Just forget about it and act like nothing happened." I said. She nodded and said "Thanks. I think I'll go see if Chase is up. I need to apologize to him."

"Alright. That wouldn't hurt anything." I said. She walked down the hall to their bedroom, leaving me in the living room. I got some water real quick and then went back down the hall to our bedroom.

I gently hopped up onto the bed and laid down in my spot. Cody was still asleep, so I decided to just relax a while. I laid my head on his chest and tried going back to sleep, but I wasn't tired anymore.

I was starting to get bored just laying there and the burning heat in my rear wasn't going away. I said to myself "Just ignore it...It'll go away. You DON'T need it right now." After about 10 minutes or so, it was just unbearable! It was making me wimper from the uncomfortableness.

I was on the edge of tears when I finally gave in to it and stood up. I moved over Cody and started licking his cheek, waking him. He groaned and opened his eyes to see me over him. "Hey, love. What's the matter?" he asked.

A tear ran down my cheek and I said "I'm sorry, but I NEED you right now! I can't take it anymore!" He smiled and pulled me down onto him. "Shh...It's okay. Why didn't you tell me before it got this bad?"

"I didn't want to wake you up." I said, lightly crying. He kissed me and said "I would've understood. I was just taking a quick nap, anyway." I weakly smiled and said "I'm still sorry..." He chuckled and said "Don't be. Besides, it's not like I'll so no to you for that."

I giggled and said "Yeah, you're right..." He pulled me into another kiss that just set me off inside. I couldn't take much more, and he knew it.

**Alexis's POV**

I was laying in the bed in our room, hoping Chase would be up soon so I could say I was sorry. I was starting to drift off to sleep when I heard a yawn and groan. I opened my eyes to see him stretching, just waking up.

I started blushing again and said "Ch-Chase?" He looked at me and blushed even more then I did. "Y-yeah?"

"I'm so sorry for what happened earlier! I just couldn't control myself!" I said, almost in tears. He came over and hugged me and said "It's okay. Dad told me why you did...I'm not mad at you, just embarassed is all."

"I'm still sorry..." I said. He smiled and said "It's okay...Come on, let's go out for a bit. Get it out of our minds." I nodded and said "Okay. That sounds like a good idea."

We walked out to the front door and went outside. After going downstairs, I asked "So, where should we go?"

"Well, the park is just down the street. We could go there and relax a while." He said. I smiled and said "Okay! Race you there!" I took off running with him right behind me, which I soon realized was a bad move.

We kept running all the way to the park and he went straight into the pond, blushing madly. I came over, panting, and asked "What's wrong?"

He blushed even more and said "I shouldn't of been behind you...Your scent got to me." I blushed too and said "Oh...Sorry..." He shook his head and said "It's fine...I'm just going to relax in here for a few minutes."

"Okay." I said, walking over to the tree and laying down in the shade. He got out a few minutes later and shook dry and then came over to where I was and laid down as well. He laid his head down and said "If you take a bath, it might get rid of the scent for now."

"Would that make you more comfortable around me until the heat goes away?" I asked. He nodded and said "Yeah, it probably would." I smiled and said "Okay. I'll do that real quick." I got up and went over to the pond, hopping in.

The cool water felt really good, like it was taking the edge off. I scrubbed clean and got back out, shaking dry. I went back over to him and said "Better?" He smiled and said "Better." I laid down in the shade, feeling much better then before.

We stayed there a couple hours, talking about random stuff like the weather. He yawned and said "So, you wanna go home now?" I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry." We got up and started walking back home. It was quiet until he said "I'm sorry if I upset you by reacting the way I did earlier."

"No, don't be sorry. You had every right to act that way. I probably would've too if I were you." I said, comforting him. He smiled and said "Thanks...I was pretty sure you were mad at me."

I giggled and said "I could never be mad at you for that." After about 10 minutes or so, we finally got home. We went up to the apartment and inside, laying down in the living room. He yawned again and said "I'm gonna take a little nap."

"Alright. We'll wake you up when dinner is ready." I said. He closed his eyes and fell asleep after a couple minutes. I wasn't tired, so I decided to see if Mom would wanna go for a walk.

**Cody's POV**

Lilly and I had just finished our time together and were completely exhausted. She was laying on my chest, breathing heavy and I wasn't much better. I was stroking her fur, making her purr, and she said "Oh, I love you...So much!

I kissed her nose and said "I love you, too. You mean so much to me...I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She looked up at me and a tear ran down her cheek, but she was smiling. We started kissing again, just loving each other. After a little while, she laid her head back down on my chest and fell asleep.

I looked at the clock by the bed and it was almost 6:30. I gently laid her on the bed and got up, put on some clean clothes and went out to the kitchen to start dinner. I took some of the ribs out of the fridge and started heating them up.

Dakota came out a few minutes later, sniffing the air. I smiled and said "Smelled dinner cooking, huh?" He nodded and said "Yeah, I did. How long until it's done?"

"About 15 minutes. Hungry?" I asked. He quickly nodded and I said "Alright, why don't you get Crystal and the kids up while I do this?"

"Okay, Dad." He said, turning back down the hall. A few minutes later, he and Crystal came out and woke Alexis and Chase. Chase's mouth was watering, like he hadn't eaten in days. I laughed and said "So, you guys hungry?"

They all quickly nodded and I said "Okay, just give it about 10 more minutes." They laid down to wait and after about 10 minutes, the oven went off. I took them out and divided them all up between us all.

After giving everyone some, I went down the hall to the bedroom. Lilly was still asleep, so I gently nudged her awake. "Lilly...Come on, love, dinner time." I said in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, babe. I'll be right out." She said, getting up to stretch. I kissed her real quick and went back out to the living room. When she came out, I gave her a plate and sat down with her to eat mine.

We all ate in silence, I'm assuming because Lilly hadn't bathed so the kids might have smelled our scents, but they didn't say anything. After we finished, I washed the plates and said "So, what do you guys wanna do tonight?"

Alexis and Chase looked at their parents and Crystal said "Whatever you guys want to." Lilly smiled and said "How about a movie?"

"Sure, but which one?" I asked. She thought a moment and said "How about Alpha and Omega? I love that movie, and I think they might like it as well!" Chase smiled and said "Sounds good to me!" I got up and put it in the DVD player and started it.

While they were watching the movie, I noticed Lilly fell asleep next to me. I looked at the clock and it was almost 8PM now. I gently picked her up and said "I'm gonna take Lilly to bed. She's asleep now."

"Oh, okay." Dakota said. I carried her to the room and laid her on the bed. As soon as I turned around, I heard her giggle and say "So, it worked?" I turned around to see her tail wagging, like she was planning something.

"What worked?" I asked, confused. "Come here..." she said in a seductive tone. I went back to her and she stood up, locking her lips onto mine. I was a little surprised, but went with it. A couple minutes later, she pulled back and said "Since that movie is gonna be on a while longer..."

I smiled and said "You want to?" She quickly nodded and said "Yes! Very much!" She moved over and I got in bed with her, laying us both on our sides and pulling her into another kiss.

**Dakota's POV**

Mom had fallen asleep, so Dad took her down to their room so we didn't disturb her. He'd been in there for about 20 minutes so far and I was wondering what was taking so long.

"Any idea what might be keeping him?" I asked Crystal. She shrugged and said "Maybe he was tired, too?"

"Maybe. I think I'll go see real quick. I wanted to ask him when we're leaving." I said, standing up. I went down the hall to their bedroom, but the door was closed. I was about to say something when I heard a girly moan come from in there. I instantly realized they wanted to be alone for now, so I went back out.

"Seems they're asleep..." I said, not wanting Chase and Alexis to know what was going on. Crystal nodded and I laid back down with her to watch the movie.

When it was over, Alexis was asleep and Chase looked like he was about to fall asleep as well. I smiled and said "How about we all get some sleep now?" Crystal yawned and said "Yeah, I agree..."

Chase and Crystal got up and we went down the hall to the bedroom. We decided to let Alexis sleep and not disturb her as well. Chase laid down in their bed while Crystal and I got in ours. He fell asleep almost instantly, starting to snore after a couple minutes.

Crystal giggled and said "Sounds just like you when you sleep..." I smiled and said "I don't snore!"

"Yes you do! I'm surprised you don't wake yourself up!" She said, laughing. I playfully pushed her and she giggled and said "Oh, so you wanna play like that?" She pushed me pretty hard, almost causing me to roll out of the bed.

I quickly grabbed her and we started wrestling, trying to pin each other. I rolled us over so I was holding her down and she started laughing. I bent down and kissed her and said "I win..." She giggled and said "I guess so! Cheater!"

"How did I cheat?" I asked, chuckling. She looked down her body and smiled. I looked as well and saw my wolfhood up against her stomach. We looked back at each other and I said "Sorry, love..."

She kissed me again and seductively said "I'm not..." I smiled at her and she said "You feel up to a little fun tonight?" I looked over at Chase and said "But, he's right there. What if he wakes up?" She nuzzled me and said "Let's go outside then."

I got off her and she stood up, rubbing up against my side. I could smell her scent and we went out to the front door. As we passed Mom and Dad's room, we both heard her moaning and panting. Crystal looked at me, blushing, and I was too.

We went outside and down the stairs to the parking lot. She looked around for a minute and said "How about over there? Plenty of trees and bushes." I smiled and said "Sounds good to me! Lead the way!"

"Why, so you can stare at my butt?" She asked, giggling. I smiled and said "Maybe..." She started walking over, holding her tail up for me. I could see her fluids running down her leg, making me want her even more.

I leaned forward and gave her a long, slow lick over her womanhood, making her shudder and say "Easy, boy! You can wait a minute." I smiled and said "But you're so beautiful, love! I can't help it!"

We walked through the bushes so no one could see us. She turned around to face me and we locked lips, kissing each other like it was our last day to live.

**Lilly's POV**

Cody and I just finished making love and I was completely exhausted and could hardly move. I was laying on his chest, my breathing still heavy from the amazing, intense pleasure he gave me. He was still inside me, only making me feel even better.

He was stroking my back, saying "I love you." over and over. I was almost asleep, but wanted to stay awake with him as long as I could. I looked up at him and said "That was purely amazing, babe!"

He smiled and said "You're welcome, love...I want you to feel like you do now as much as possible."

"Tired as all hell?" I jokingly asked. He laughed and said "No, completely loved and happy...That's all I want for you, to be happy."

"I am! Much more then you can imagine." I said, nuzzling him. He kissed my forehead and said "I'm glad...How about a bath? We kinda smell now."

"Okay. That sounds good." I said. I started to stand up, but just collapsed back down onto him. He laughed and said "Here, I got you..." He got up with me in his arms and carried me to the bathroom. I smiled and said "Thanks, babe..."

"No problem." He said, kissing my nose. He gently laid me down while he got the water warm. When it was, he got in the tub with me, laying me back against him. I nuzzled him and said "I love you so much..."

We started kissing again, not wanting the night to end. I pulled back and stood up so he could wash my back and sides. He massaged the soap in as deep as he could, making me loudly purr. We didn't say anything the entire time.

After a few more minutes, he pulled me back to him and started doing my chest and belly, working the soap in as best he could. He was really close to my womanhood, causing me to get excited again.

He picked up on it and started lightly rubbing me with every pass, making me moan in pleasure. I looked up at him and said "That feels SO good...Don't stop, whatever you do." He smiled and said "Anything for you, love..."

He kept at it, washing and rubbing me at the same time. It felt SO great, but I soon wanted more. MUCH more! My fluids were running out of me, along with some of his. I blushed and said "Can we do it again? Just ONCE more?"

"Aren't you tired?" He asked. I nodded and said "I am, but I won't be able to sleep if we don't. It'll keep me up all night!" He kissed my nose again and said "Okay, lovely...I've got an idea..."

He turned me over so my chest was against his and then pulled me up to him so my butt was right over his member. I giggled and said "This is different!"

"Would you rather we go back to the bedroom?" he asked, making sure I was okay with it. I shook my head and said "Let's do it this way." He kissed my neck and said "Ready?" I nodded and he slowly lowered me onto him, his member slowly entering me.

* * *

**All righty, here's the next chapter! If you're expecting a lemon, I've decided not to put one in this time. Just a little teaser! I've got the next chapter already in the works, so expect to see it tommorow or Wednesday.**


	6. Chapter 6

I slowly lowered myself onto him, his member sliding inside me, making me groan in pleasure. "Oh, babe...I love you..." I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder. He pulled me tighter to him and wispered "I love you, too..."

After we was all the way in, I pulled back and we stared into each others eyes, lost in the passion. I slowly nodded to him, telling him I was ready. He smiled and started slowly lifting my hips up and then gently lowering them, pleasure shooting through my body.

I gasped at first and said "Oh, that feels SO good! Don't stop!" He started nuzzling my neck, making it even better and I started purring. After a couple minutes, I started to take over, thrusting my hips down onto him.

He brought his hands up to my back, gently pulling me to him so we were pressed together. I was panting already and could feel a good, scratch that, GREAT orgasm coming! My fluids were pouring out of me, soaking us both in the sweet love juice.

After a little longer, my orgasm was just about to hit, so I said "Babe, it's coming! Fast!" He nodded and said "Mine too...You ready?" I quickly nodded just as it hit, making me squeal in pleasure. He locked his lips onto mine, quieting me, and started grunting. I soon felt his hot fluid rush into me, warming me from the inside.

When it was finally over, I was completly exhausted again, unable to move. He was panting hard, as was I, and said "Lilly, that was great! You were amazing!" I weakly smiled and said "I agree, it was great! We need to do that again sometime!"

He laughed and said "Yeah, we do...Want a quick bath before bed?" I shook my head and said "No, I'm too tired..." He kissed my forehead and we cuddled for a while longer until I was just about to fall asleep. He noticed that and slowly got up, me still in his arms, and carried me to the bed.

He laid me down on my back, letting me get comfy. I stayed just like that, too tired to even roll over. He got in the bed too, laying down next to me and started rubbing my belly. "You're so beautiful, love! You really do look like an angel from heaven, sent down just to grace the world with your beauty..."

I felt a tear run down the side of my face and said "That was SO sweet! I love you!" He kissed me again and said "I love you, too!" We kept kissing for a while longer, neither of us wanted to fall asleep and end the night.

I eventually pulled back and cuddled up to him, getting warm from his body heat. He kissed my nose and said "Goodnight, lovely..." I kissed him back and said "Goodnight, babe..." I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep, totally exhausted from the mindblowing night we had.

**Dakota's POV**

"Crystal, I'm just about there!" I yelled, about to finish. She was panting hard and said "Yes, do it! Please!" I gave one last, hard push and my knot slid in, locking us together. She howled in pleasure as an orgasm took her over, her fluids spraying out and onto the ground and my feet. My seed shot into her like a bullet, coating her hot, wet walls in the sticky substance.

She collapsed onto the ground, pulling me down with her. I came down on her back, panting hard and sweating. I started licking her neck, making her purr. She turned her head to face me and said "Thank you, Dakota! I needed that so badly!"

I smiled and said "I'm glad you feel better! You were on fire tonight, babe!" She giggled and said "Yeah, I was! But that fire is gone...for now." She said that last part in a seductive tone, making me chuckle.

"Well, you know whenever you want it, I'm here." I said. She laughed and said "Yeah, I know. And I also know you won't complain about it!" I laughed too and said "Nope, sure won't! It's not because we're mating, but because it's how I can show my extreme love for you the best possible way short of a howl."

She smiled and said "That's so sweet! I love you so much!" I kissed her and said "I love you, too! What would you say to a howl tonight?"

She lit up and said "I'd love to! But where?" I looked around and said "How about over by the bench near the stairs? That way we can go right to bed when we're done, because I'm tired."

"Well, if you're tired, then why don't we just go to bed?" She asked, giggling. I smiled and said "Because I want to howl with you, and I know you do too." She nodded and said "I do! But, it'll be a few minutes...Still gotta wait for you to get smaller."

"Why? You don't like this?" I asked, thrusting into her. She moaned in pleasure and said "No, don't! We just finished!" I smiled slyly and did it again, causing her to moan again. "I just...Mmm...said don't!" She said, trying not to give in.

"Oh, come on! You know you love it!" I said, laughing. She blushed and said "I know, but...Oh, fine! Do it, come on!" I started thrusting into her, my knot still inside. She was moaning with every thrust, her fluids leaking out and onto the ground.

After a couple minutes, I felt the intense pressure again and she was panting hard, about to orgasm again. "Mmm, Crystal! I love you!" I said as my seed rushed into her once more, filling her womb even more. She cried out as her orgasm hit, her fluids spraying out.

She completely collasped, her head hitting the ground and she was shaking uncontrollably. She started crying, making me worry. "Crystal, babe, you okay?" I asked, hoping I didn't hurt her in anyway.

"I'm fine!" she said, not looking at me. I licked her neck and said "No, you're not...Tell me what's wrong." She sniffed and said "I said don't, but you did anyway. It actually hurt that time, but you wouldn't listen!"

I felt horrible for causing her to be in pain just because of my own pleasure. "Crystal, love, look at me." I said, a tear in my eye. She turned to look at me and I said "I'm sorry I hurt you. You should've said that it hurt. I would've stopped. I never want to hurt you in any way. I'm sorry, love!"

She sniffed and said "It's okay, I forgive you." I kissed her and said "Thank you, babe. I've never wanted to hurt you...I can't believe I let my own pleasure take over my mind! I'm so STUPID!"

"No, don't say that! You're not stupid, you just lost control for a few minutes. I don't blame you!" She said, licking my cheek. I weakly smiled and said "I guess you're right...Sorry, love." She smiled and said "It's okay."

We kissed real quick and I was able to pull out of her, a little of our fluids coming out as well. We got up and shook the dirt off our fur before heading over to the bench to howl. We sat down together and I said "Ladies first!"

She giggled and started howling a song that could break anyone's heart to pieces. I smiled and joined in, forming a slow song with her. She leaned up against me, our noses touching. I could see a tear running down her cheek and heard a couple people come outside to listen to us.

One lady said "Wow! That's so beautiful!" I smiled even more and we kept it going for about 15 minutes, stopping only when we could no longer breathe. We looked into each others eyes, completely oblivious of the people clapping for us.

She pushed me onto my back and stood over me, locking her lips onto mine. I pulled her down onto me, feeling her warm belly against mine. After a couple minutes, she pulled back and said "That was one of the best howls we've ever done!" I nodded and said "It's all because of you...Your voice is like a river. Soft, flowing and beautiful!"

She sniffed and said "I love you!" I kissed her nose and said "I love you, too!" We lay there cuddling a while longer until she said "Let's go inside. I'm cold and tired." I smiled and said "Okay, love..." We got up and walked up to the apartment and I opened the door, letting her go first.

I shut it and we went down to the bedroom. The kids were asleep in their bed already. Crystal and I laid down in ours, cuddling up to each other. I kissed her forehead and said "I love you, Crystal..." She smiled and said "I love you, too! Goodnight, babe..."

She pushed her head into my chest, softly purring and fell asleep after a couple minutes. I fell asleep too, totally worn out. I still felt bad for hurting her and hoped she was alright.

**Cody's POV**

I woke up the next morning from a wimpering sound that I recognized as Lilly. I opened my eyes to see her laying next to me on her belly, wimpering like she was hurt. I lifted my head and said "Are you okay, love?"

She looked up at me and said "My stomach hurts a little...I'm okay, though." I moved closer to her and said "Are you sure?" She nodded and said "Yeah. Are we leaving for Idaho today?"

"Yep. As soon as you guys are ready and we've had breakfast." I said. She weakly smiled and said "I think I'll skip breakfast for now..." I chuckled and said "I don't blame you. I guess I'll go get it ready and get the kids up."

I got up and put some clean clothes on. Lilly hopped off the bed, groaning a little when she hit the floor. I knelt down beside her and said "You're SURE you're okay? If you don't feel well enough, then we're not going."

"Cody, I'm SURE! I think it's just my body reminding me I'm pregnant. It happened when I was pregnant with Dakota and Lupa." She said. I sighed and said "Okay, at least let me feel your belly. I just want to be sure..."

"Oh, alright..." She sighed. I ran my hand down her belly and felt it in a few places. I lightly pushed where her womb was, and it did feel more firm then before. I smiled and said "You seem to be okay."

"Told you..." she said, smiling. I kissed her nose and stood back up and we went out to the kitchen. She laid down in the living room while I got some food from the fridge. She was watching me start cook, almost like she was transfixed or something.

"What, love?" I asked, laughing. She giggled and said "Nothing, just watching." I went back to the food, getting it ready. A few minutes later, Lilly got up and said "I'll go get them up." I nodded and she went down the hall, waking the kids.

They all came back out, Dakota sniffing the air. "Hey, guys. Y'all hungry?" I asked. Everyone, but Lilly, said yes. "Alright, just gimme a few more minutes. After we all eat, we need to get on the road. It's a kinda long trip to Idaho." I said.

"Okay. But, what about Lupa and Shadow? I figured they'd be going too." Dakota said. I shrugged and said "We can make a quick trip up there and see, but we may not have room in the car." He nodded and said "We might. I'm sure they'd like to go, but they might also be preoccupied with Aatu and Fable."

"That too. So, yeah, we'll just swing by and see if they want to." I said. About then, the food was done, so I gave everyone some, except Lilly. I wasn't all that hungry, so I didn't eat. When everyone was done, I washed the plates and said "Okay, let me go get a shower and we can go."

"Can I get a bath, too?" Lilly asked, blushing a little. I smiled and said "Of course. Come on." We went down the hall to the bathroom and I started the water, getting it warm. When it was, I stepped in and Lilly hopped in as well, surprising me.

"What are you doing, love?" I asked, chuckling. She giggled and said "I figured it would be faster if we do it like this." I let out an amused sigh and started getting us both wet. When that was done, I put some soap on her back and started massaging it in, getting pleasured moans from her in return.

"Oh, that feels good..." she sighed, tail wagging. I chuckled and kept washing her, getting all the dirt, sweat and our scents out of her fur. I sprayed her off and she rolled over so I could do her belly and chest, which I happily did.

She stayed in the shower with me while I washed myself. It only took a few minutes and we got out. She shook dry while I got a towel and dried off. When I was done, we went into the bedroom and I put some clothes on.

"Okay, ready to go?" I asked, putting my shirt on. She nodded and said "Yep, ready!" We went out to the living room where everyone else was waiting. Dakota smiled and said "Took you guys long enough..."

"Yeah, yeah...Let's get going." I said, opening the front door. They all walked out and I shut it, locking it. We went down to the car and got in. I started it up and said "You guys might as well get some sleep. It'll be a few hours."

"Okay." Crystal said, laying her head down. Dakota, Chase and Alexis did as well, all of them falling asleep after a couple minutes of driving. Lilly looked back at them and wispered "Think it'll be fun for them?"

I shrugged and said "No idea...There's gonna be a lot of people there, so you guys might be scared at first. Just stay with me, unless I'm shooting, and you'll be fine. And Lilly?" She looked at me and said "I WILL be showing you love the entire time and I don't care who sees. Don't be afraid to talk or anything, okay?"

She nodded and said "Of course! I don't care what others think about us, either." I kissed her real quick and said "Thanks, love. Why don't you get a little sleep?" She yawned and said "Okay. See you later..."

She curled up in the seat and closed her eyes, falling asleep just after we got on the highway. I put my hand on her back and started gently stroking her fur, making her purr. I smiled and focused on driving, excited about the weekend to come.

**Naomi's POV**** - (They're still in Glacier)**

Todd and I were relaxing in our den. We'd found one not too far from Mom and Dad's. Lupa, Shadow and their kids found one a little farther away. They've all been pretty happy lately, but Lupa was starting to miss her parents. I'd sometime come across her crying to herself, homesick.

Today was no different. She had been crying by the lake, saying she wanted to go to Kalispell to at least visit. I told her not to worry about it and that they would sometime soon. Shadow told her whenever she wanted, they could go. He was so great with her. They've never argued about anything, EVER!

Aatu and Fable were the most energetic wolves I'd ever seen. They were always gone, out exploring or whatever they felt like doing. Aatu had gotten into a few fights with other wolves, mostly because Fable was in heat a few weeks ago and was getting chased by all the guys.

Aatu had a big scar running down his side where he got hurt pretty bad. It wasn't a life threatning injury, but bad enough to keep him in the den for a week or two. I felt bad for him, but he told me he was alright.

Todd and I had been talking about pups a lot recently. I kept telling him I wasn't sure, but he kept saying that I was definately ready to be a mother. While we were relaxing, I sighed and looked at him and said "Hey, Todd?"

"Yeah, babe?" he asked, looking at me. "How come you've never said weather or not you're ready to be a father?" I asked. He thought a moment and said "I don't know, really. I guess it just never came to mind."

"ARE you ready?" I asked. He nodded and said "I think I am. I know I've asked a millon times, but are you? And please, don't say you don't know." I sighed and said "I really don't. I know you say I am, but I just have so many doubts about myself. I keep wanting to, but something always tells me not to."

"You remember what your Mom told you the other day?" he asked. I thought back and said "Yeah, why?" "She said the only way to really know is to just do it. The only way we'll know if we're ready to be parents...is to BE parents." He said.

I nodded and said "Yeah, you're right. But I'm not in heat yet." He smiled and said "That's okay. We can wait a little longer." I nuzzled him and said "Okay, as soon as I come into heat, let's just do it! I want to know and I can't wait any longer then we already have."

"Okay, love. As soon as you're ready, I'll be there for you." He said, licking my cheek. I cuddled up against him, wanting to feel his warm body against mine. He pulled me closer and said "I love you, Naomi!"

I smiled and said "I love you, too!" I was starting to feel sleepy and said "I'm gonna take a nap." He nodded and said "Okay, I'll be here when you wake up." I closed my eyes and fell asleep, totally warm with him.

* * *

**Just figured I'd check in on Naomi, see how they're doing in Glacier. Sounds like an exciting weekend for everyone! Wonder how Cody's gonna do in the shooting tournament and if anyone will care about him and Lilly being in love. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lilly's POV**

I woke up from a bad feeling in my stomach again. I groaned and curled up a little more from the small pain. I heard Cody ask "You okay, love?" I nodded and said "Y-yeah...my stomach hurts a little again. I'm fine."

"Lilly, are you totally sure you're okay? Is this exactly how it was when you were pregnant with Lupa and Dakota?" He asked, conserned. I opened my eyes and said "Yes, I'm sure. It feels pretty much the same. I knew it would happen again."

He sighed and said "I just don't like you to be in pain." I weakly smiled and said "Thank you, babe. But seriously, I'm okay." He smiled and said "Okay, love. Why don't you go back to sleep?" I yawned and sat up, saying "No, I think I'll stay up. Where are we?"

"About two hours from Glacier. I'm surprised you guys didn't wake up when we stopped for gas." He said, chuckling. "Hmph...I guess I was pretty tired." I said, smiling a little. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer, a little pain in my stomach again.

"Easy, babe..." I said, getting close to him. "Sorry." He said, rubbing my side. I leaned up against him and let out a happy sigh. "I'm glad we're gonna see Lupa again. I need to know my little girl's okay." I said.

"I'm sure she is. Shadow's taking care of her and their kids. I know he won't let anyone hurt them." He said, reassuring me. I nodded and said "Yeah, I know...You think Naomi and Todd ever had pups yet?"

He shrugged and said "No idea. We'll ask them when we get there. I'll bet they've been talking about, if they haven't already." I smiled and said "She'd be a really good mother. I'm sure he'd love to be a Dad, too."

"Yeah, you're right." He said. I cuddled a little closer and started purring, making him chuckle. "You know what I was wondering?" He asked. I looked up at him and said "What's that?" He smiled and said "What OUR pups might look like."

I thought a moment and said "Yeah, I was kinda wondering that, too. A human and wolf pup? Might be a little different." He kept rubbing my side and said "It doesn't matter to me, though. I'll love them no matter what."

"I know you will..." I said, closing my eyes. I was just about to fall asleep when we felt a big bump and the car started bouncing a little. I opened my eyes and said "What was that?" He looked at the mirrors and said "Crap...Tire blew." He pulled the car onto the side of the road and got out, looking at it.

The kids woke up as well and Dakota asked "Is everything okay?" I nodded and said "Yeah, just a little problem with the car. Don't worry." I hopped out and said "Is it bad?"

"Well, anytime a tire blows is bad, love..." He said, chucking. I sighed and said "So, what're we gonna do?" He opened the back of the car and said "I'll change it and we'll stop at the first service station we see and have it fixed."

He took the spare tire, a jack and wrench out and got to work. I was sitting next to him, watching. I felt useless, there not being anything I can do. He happened to look at me and noticed I was a little sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked, still working on the tire. I shrugged and said "I just feel useless right now. You doing all the work while I just sit here..." He smiled and said "Don't feel that way. I don't mind doing this. Sure, it's a little annoying, but it's nothing I can't handle."

I nodded and said "Okay. How much longer?" "About five minutes. Why don't you get back in the car?" He asked. I smiled and said "Alright. Love you!" He kissed my nose and said "Love you, too!" I hopped back in and laid down in the seat.

"So, everything okay?" Crystal asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, it's all good. We'll be back on the road in a few minutes." She nodded and looked at Alexis and Chase, still sound asleep. She smiled and said "Nothing could wake them up..."

I found myself staring at Crystal, like there was something about her I never realized before. She noticed and said "What? Something on me?" I quickly shook my head and said "Crystal, did you ever SEE your father or ever hear his name?"

She looked at me funny and said "Well, no...Why do you ask?" I looked at her a bit closer and said "You look a LOT like someone I knew from Jasper..." She looked at Dakota and he said "What do you mean?"

"You guys remember Garth from the movie?" I asked. They both nodded and she said "Yeah, why?" "You know how he looked? The sorta red and white fur?" I asked. Dakota looked at her and said "Yeah...You don't think...Garth's her father?"

I shrugged and said "I don't know...It's possible. I mean, you guys look almost identical, except for your eyes. They're probably from your mother." She smiled and said "I guess you're right! Maybe Garth was my dad. I never thought about it before."

"Neither did I. I just happened to think about it." I said. "So, if that's true, then Shadow has our Mom's fur and Garth's eyes, since his were green, too!" She said, tail wagging. I smiled and said "Yeah! It's very possible."

"Didn't you know him from Jasper?" She asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, he was one of my friends. I was pretty sure he had a crush on me, but he never said anything. He was always nervous around me. Just me, not Kate or any other girls."

"Well, you are the most beautiful wolf in the world, love!" Cody said, getting back in the car. I smiled and said "Thank you, babe!" We kissed real quick and he said "I heard what you guys were talking about. I think it would be pretty cool if Garth is your Dad, Crystal."

"Thanks! I never knew him, so at least I might know how he was now. I'd really like to know about my Mom, too." She said. Dakota put his foreleg around her and said "It's okay, love. These things have a way of playing themselves out, so maybe you'll get to see her someday."

She smiled and said "Thanks, babe." He kissed her and Cody said "Okay, let's get back on the road. We've still got about an hour to go." I nodded and we got back on the highway, continuing on to Glacier. Dakota and Crystal were still up and I could tell she was thinking about what we were talking about.

"So, what if Garth really IS my Dad?" She asked. I shrugged and said "No idea. Maybe that you could've been an Alpha...Or that it's just coincedence." She smiled and said "Me? An Alpha? That'd be pretty cool, huh babe?" Dakota laughed and said "Yeah, it would! Crystal the Alpha...My mate, our kids' mother and the best girl ever!"

"Aw! That's sweet!" She said, kissing him. I smiled and said "Okay, you two. You've still got kids next to you..." "Mom!" Dakota said, blushing. I giggled and said "I'm just saying..." Dakota sighed and laid his head down and said "I'm going back to sleep."

"Alright. We'll wake you up when we get there." I said. Crystal laid her head down too and said "I am too." I nodded and they fell asleep after a couple minutes. I laid down and yawned, saying "I think I'll take a little nap, too."

"Okay. We'll be there soon." Cody said as he started to stroke my back. I started purring and fell asleep after a little bit.

**Cody's POV**

Lilly and the kids were asleep now and we only had about 45 minutes left until we got to Glacier. Dakota was snoring a little, but not loud enough to wake anyone. It was pretty quiet, the only noise being the wind and other cars.

A couple minutes later, I heard Alexis yawn and she sat up, stretching. She looked at everyone else asleep and said "Where are we?" I smiled and said "A little less then an hour away." She nodded and said "Good, because I gotta pee!"

I laughed and said "Can you hold it a little longer?" She nodded and said "Yeah, I'll be fine." I nodded and said "Okay, just checking."

She looked out the windows at the mountains all around us and said "Sure is nice up here..." I smiled and said "Yeah, sure is! I've always loved being in the mountains." She smiled and said "I can see why! So, this is where Mom and Shadow are from?"

"Pretty close to it. But, for the most part, yes." I said. She nodded and said "Why'd they leave?"

"Because they met Dakota and Lupa and fell in love. They convinced them to come live with us. About the same time they met, Crystal got pregnant with you guys." I said, thinking back. She smiled again and said "Well, that's cool. I'm sure Mom would be happy to see her old home again."

I nodded and said "Probably. It's been a couple years, so I wouldn't doubt it." She kept looking out the windows while we were still driving and soon enough, the exit for the campground came up ahead. I pulled off the highway and we went a little longer to the camp sites.

I pulled into the one we were in last time we were here and parked the car, shutting it off. Everyone woke up when they felt us stop and Dakota asked "We're here already?"

"Yep, we're here. Feel good to see your old home, Crystal?" I asked. She smiled and said "Yeah! I forgot just how beautiful it was!" We all got out and stretched, relieveing tense muscles and cramps.

Alexis, Lilly and Crystal said they had to use the bathroom and walked off, leaving Dakota, Chase and I by the car. Chase sat down and said "So, this is where Mom is from, huh?" Dakota smiled and said "Sure is...We met right here, in this exact campsite."

Chase smiled and said "Cool! It's really nice up here." Dakota and I nodded and a few minutes later, the girls returned. Lilly smiled and said "How about we go surprise Mom and Dad?" I chuckled and said "Sure. I'll bet they'll be happy to see you again."

I got my shotgun out of the car and a few shells. We started walking down the trail to the lake until we could hear voices that I recognized as Eve and Kevin. I stopped and turned to everyone, saying "Shh...They're just up ahead. Let's sneak in and see what they do." Lilly giggled and we crept down the trail a little longer until we saw their den.

We quietly went around the front and I peeked in, seeing Eve and Kevin talking to each other. I didn't see Todd or Naomi anywhere, or Lupa and Shadow for that matter. I looked back at Lilly and nodded, telling her they were in there.

Lilly smiled and let out a low growl, getting their attention. "Did you hear that?" Eve asked. "Yeah...Come on..." Kevin said. We hid by the side of the den and they walked out. We jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!"

They screamed in terror until they realized it was us. Eve pounced on Lilly, hugging her tightly. "Lilly, honey!" She said, squeezing her. Lilly laughed and said "Hi, Mom!" They hugged a bit longer and Eve let go and said "What're you guys doing here?"

"Well, we're on our way to Idaho and decided to drop by." She said, smiling. Eve nodded and looked at Chase and Alexis and said "And how's my grandpuppies?" They smiled and Chase said "Good! And we're not pups anymore..."

"I know, but to me, you'll always be pups." She said, smiling widely. Lilly sat down and said "So, where's my baby girl?" As if on cue, we heard Lupa yell "MOM! DAD!" from behind us. Lilly turned around only to be tackled to the ground by her.

Lupa started crying and said "I missed you guys SO much!" Lilly had tears in her eyes as well and said "I missed you too! How've you been, honey?" Lupa sniffed and said "We've been good! Shadow, get over here!" He came walking up with Aatu and Fable right behind him and said "Hey, guys! Nice little surprise!"

"Hi, Shadow! Nice to see you again!" I said, giving him a hug. I looked at Aatu and Fable and said "How've you guys been doing?" They smiled and Fable said "Great!" I smiled and said "Good. I'm glad you guys are doing alright."

Lilly looked back at Eve and said "How's Naomi and Todd?" Eve smiled and said "They've been GREAT! They talk about pups non-stop, all day and all night! She's not pregnant yet, but they decided to just go for it when she's in heat again."

"That's great! She'll be a great mother and he'll be an amazing dad!" She said. Eve nodded and said "Yeah, they will! So, how long are you guys staying this time?"

Lilly looked up at me and I said "Just until this evening. We've gotta be in Idaho by tommorow morning." She nodded and said "Yeah, he's got a big shooting competition to go to!"

"That's pretty cool! I was hoping you guys could stay a little longer, though." Eve said, smiling. Lilly nodded and said "I know, Mom. I do too, but we can't."

"It's fine. I'm just happy I got to see you again." She said. Lilly smiled and said "There's one other thing..."

"What's that?" Kevin asked. Lilly was smiling as wide as she could and yelled "I'M PREGNANT!" Eve squealed in happiness and pulled her into another hug and said "Honey, that's great!" Lilly was starting to cry and said "I know, right? And guess what? Cody might be the father!"

Eve pulled back and looked at her funny. Lilly nodded and said "We know...How's that possible? To be honest, we don't know. I haven't mated with a wolf since I was pregnant before. Donna said she ran the test three times and it all came back the same. Pregnant."

"Well, either way, that's amazing! How far along are you?" Eve asked, tears in her eyes. Lilly smiled and said "Just a few days. We just found out almost a week ago."

"Oh, okay. Any morning sickness yet?" She asked. Lilly shrugged and said "I haven't thrown up, but my stomach hurts in the mornings and sometimes during the day."

Eve nodded and said "That sounds like pregnancy to me. I'm happy for you, honey!" They hugged again and Lilly said "Thanks, Mom!" Eve came over and hugged me and said "I'm so glad you and Lilly are happy together! I really don't think she would've ever been this happy in Jasper."

"Thanks, Eve. She's the world to me and I love her so much..." I said, looking over at Lilly. She was blushing and Eve said "I can tell. Just promise to keep her happy." I smiled and said "You already know me. I'll do anything for her."

She smiled and said "I know. Just making sure." Lilly came over and asked "Mom, weren't you pregnant?" Eve's smile instantly went away and turned to sadness. She hung her head and said "I...miscarried..." Lilly gasped and said "Oh my god! Mom, I'm so sorry!" Eve was starting to cry so Kevin came over to comfort her.

"It's alright, babe..." He said, letting her cry on his shoulder. Lilly was tearing up as well and said "How'd it happen?" Eve sniffed and said "I got into a fight. The wolf didn't hurt me bad, but the sudden stress caused it, I think."

Lilly hugged her again and said "I'm so sorry, Mom...I had no idea." Eve nodded and said "It's okay...I suppose it just wasn't meant to happen this time." Kevin started rubbing her back and said "It's alright. I know how excited you were to be pregnant again and it just crushed you...I couldn't stand to see you so upset."

He kissed her and said "But, you know...If you want to, we can always try again." She weakly smiled and said "I know, honey. And, yes, I do want to!" He smiled and said "That's my girl! You know I'm there for you." She giggled and kissed him, saying "Thank you, Kevin."

Lilly smiled and said "Well, I hope it works this time." Eve smiled more and said "Thanks, honey. It won't be for a little while until the next mating season." Lilly nodded and said "Yep, you're right."

I looked at my watch and it was almost 3:30PM now. I sighed and said "Hey, guys? We need to be going pretty soon..." Lilly sadly nodded and said "Okay...It was great to see you again, guys!"

Eve smiled and said "You too, honey. You guys have fun in Idaho! Good luck, Cody!" I nodded and said "Thanks, Eve. Lupa, are you guys coming with us?" She looked at Shadow and said "I don't think so...Sorry, Dad."

"It's okay. There wouldn't be much room in the car anyway." I said. Lilly hugged her and said "It was great to see you again, honey. You guys need to come visit soon."

"I know, Mom. We will as soon as we can, I promise." Lupa said. She hugged me too and said "Good luck, Dad." I smiled and said "Thanks, Lupa. You guys take care, okay?" She nodded and said "We will. Love you guys!"

"We love you too, honey!" Lilly said. We all started walking back to the car, sad to be leaving them. Lilly sniffed and said "I'm gonna miss them again..." I smiled and said "Me too, love. But you heard her, they'll be down as soon as they can."

She nodded and said "You're right." We finally got back to the car and got in. We pulled out of the campsite and headed back to the highway. Crystal was looking out the back window and said "I kinda miss this place..."

Lilly turned around and said "Even after everything that happened?" She nodded and said "Yeah...But, I'd still much rather be with you guys!" Dakota smiled and said "And you know I'd never go anywhere without you." She kissed him and said "Neither would I..."

It was almost 4 by the time we got back to the highway. Lilly was looking tired, so I said "Why don't you guys get some sleep? We'll be in Idaho by midnight and we'll stop at a hotel for the night." Lilly nodded and said "Okay, sounds good." She laid down and closed her eyes, falling asleep soon after.

Crystal yawned and said "I think I'll get a little sleep, too." Dakota nodded and said "Me too." They both laid down together and fell asleep, along with Chase and Alexis. It was still going to be a few hours of driving until we got to Boise, but the highway wasn't busy so it would be a nice drive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dakota's POV**

We all fell asleep after we got back on the highway to Idaho. Dad said it would be a few hours and to get some sleep, so we did. It felt like a few minutes later when I woke up again. I yawned and sat up, stretching.

Dad looked at me in the mirror and said "Hey, buddy. Sleep good?" I nodded and said "Yeah, pretty good. Where are we?" He smiled and said "About two hours from Boise. We're stopping at the first hotel I see because I'm dead tired..."

I nodded and said "I can tell. So, after the competition, are we going straight back home or back to Glacier?" He shrugged and said "Whatever you guys feel like doing. What do you wanna do?" I thought a moment and said "I'd personally like to go back to Glacier for a bit."

"What do you mean 'for a bit'?" He asked. I smiled and said "Like a couple days or something. Like another little camping trip after the shooting thing. Just some time to relax." He nodded and said "You know? That sounds like a good idea! I'm sure everyone would love to."

"Yeah, me too." I said. He nudged Mom awake to ask her. She looked up at him and said "Hey, babe. What's up? We there?" He shook his head and said "Not quite yet. Just got something to ask you."

"What is it?" She asked, yawning and sitting up. "How would you feel to a couple days in Glacier after the competition? Just some time to relax and unwind." He said. Mom thought for a minute and said "It sounds good, but I'm a little scared."

"I know, love...I don't blame you. I promise I will NOT let anyone hurt you." He said, smiling. She did too and said "I know you will. I say we do it!" I smiled and said "Sweet! Another camping trip!" When I said that, it woke Crystal up.

"What did you say?" She sleepily asked. "Sorry for waking you, love. We're going to Glacier for a couple days after Dad's shooting competition. Okay with you?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, that sounds great! It'd be nice to catch up with Shadow for a bit. We didn't really talk when we were there earlier."

"Yeah, that too. I'm sure Alexis and Chase would love to play with Aatu and Fable for a while. They haven't since they were pups." I said. She nodded and Dad said "So, how long do you guys wanna stay?"

We all looked at each other and Mom said "How about another week? Plenty of time to relax." Dad smiled and said "A week it is then." Crystal's tail was wagging and she said "Sounds like it'll be fun! Are we going home for the tent and all, or just staying in that den we did last time?"

Dad looked at Mom and said "What do you think, love?" She shrugged and said "I don't care. The tent might be more comfortable for you, though." He smiled and said "I don't care about that. As long as I'm with you guys, that's all that matters."

"Aw, that's sweet!" She said, kissing him. He kissed her back and said "I guess we'll just stay in the den. Should be fine." I smiled and said "Trying to be a real wolf, huh?" We all laughed and he said "Maybe...A den IS the real wolf thing."

Mom giggled and said "Yeah, sure is! It's not NEARLY as comfortable as the bed, though."

We all kept talking for a while longer until we passed a sign that said "Welcome to Boise!" My tail started wagging and Dad said "Here we are! Boise, Idaho..." We all looked around out the windows, amazed by how nice it looked.

"Looks nice! Almost like home, but more populated." Crystal said. I nodded and Dad said "Yeah, it's a little bigger then Kalispell, but almost the same. You guys be sure to stay with me at all times. Don't want you getting seperated and lost..."

Crystal smiled and said "Don't worry, we will." He smiled and said "Good. Don't want anything happening to you." We drove a little longer until Dad was too tired. We pulled up in front of a hotel and got out, stretching.

"Home for the weekend..." Mom said, smiling. Dad chuckled and said "Yep. What do you say we get some sleep? It's gonna be a long day tommorow." We all agreed and went inside to the desk. A lady greeted us and said "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, can we get a room for the weekend?" Dad asked. She nodded and said "Of course! One or two bedroom?" "Two." He quickly said. She smiled and said "No problem. Upstairs on the right, Room 104."

"Thanks." He said as she handed him a card. We all went up to the room and he put it in the door, making it beep and click. He turned the knob and opened the door, letting us all walk in.

"Wow, pretty nice!" Crystal said, looking around. I nodded in agreement and Mom said "Yeah, it is." Dad closed the door and said "So, which room do you guys want?" I looked at Crystal and she said "We'll be fine with this one."

He nodded and said "Okay. It's got a fold out bed in the couch. Here, I'll open it up..." He opened the couch up, revealing a pretty good size bed that would definately fit us all. "Nice! Thank you!" Crystal said, tail wagging.

"No problem. If you guys don't mind, I'm gonna go get the stuff from the car and take a shower." He said, opening the door. He went out with Mom right behind him.

**Lilly's POV**

Cody and I were walking down to the car to get the bags from it. It was only two, one for his clothes and stuff and the other for his gun. We walked past the front desk and I could hear a couple people talking about us.

"I think it's a wolf...I've never seen one in the city before, though." A man said. "Me either. She's beautiful, though!" The lady said. I blushed under my fur and we kept walking, going outside and to the car.

He opened the back and took his bags out and closed it, locking it. He smiled and said "Alright, let's go back in. I need a shower and some sleep." I nodded and we walked back in, more people looking at me. I was getting a little nervous, but Cody told me not to worry and just stick by him.

We got back to the room and he opened the door. We went in and he closed it. "That was quick..." Dakota said. I nodded and said "Yeah, just a couple things. Well, we're gonna get some sleep."

"Alright, see you guys tommorow." Crystal said, laying down on the bed. We walked into our room and Cody closed the door. I hopped up on the bed and laid down while he put his bags down. He came over to me and said "So, you happy we took this trip?" I smiled and said "So far, yes. What time are we getting up tommorow?"

He looked at the clock and said "Around 9...The shooting doesn't start until 3:30 in the afternoon." I nodded and said "So...We can stay up a while tonight?" He smiled and said "Maybe...Why, what'd you have in mind?"

"A nice night with you..." I seductivly said. He sat down next to me and started stroking my back, making me purr. "Did you hear what that girl said about me?" I asked, my eyes closed to enjoy the feeling.

"Yeah, I did. She's right, you know...You're the most beautiful girl ever." He said, kissing my nose. I purred and nuzzled him, saying "You're so sweet...I love you." He smiled and said "I love you, too...I'll be right back. I'm gonna get a shower."

"Okay, just hurry." I said. He gave me another kiss and got up and got some clothes. He went into the bathroom and I heard the water start flowing. I moved up to the pillows and laid down, but it just wasn't the same as our bed.

I sighed and laid my head down, waiting for him. A few minutes later, the water shut off and he came out. I smiled and said "Took you long enough." He chuckled and said "It was really relaxing after that drive."

"Well, get over here! I've been waiting..." I said, moving over so he can get in bed. He laid down next to me and put his arms around me, pulling me closer. I nuzzled his neck and cuddled up to him, feeling his warm body next to mine.

He started rubbing my back and said "So, what do you wanna do?" I smiled and said "Whatever we want to. The whole night's our and we're gonna make it count." He kissed me and said "Sounds good to me...Where should we start?"

I giggled and started licking his neck, feeling my womanhood moisten almost immediately. He started rubbing my side and belly, making me softly moan in pleasure. I pulled back and said "I love you." He smiled and said "I love you, too...Come here!"

He quickly rolled onto his back, pulling me up onto his chest. I giggled and said "Seems like we're gonna have fun tonight!" He kissed my nose and said "Just as long as you're as happy as can be..." I smiled and said "I am..."

He ran his hands down my back to my hips, massaging them. I moaned a little and said "That feels good..." I was getting more and more excited by the second until I couldn't wait any longer. I looked him in the eyes and said "Let's go a little further..."

I got up and turned around, my womanhood right over his face, and laid my chest down on his. He was still undressed, making what I wanted even easier. I gave his member a slow lick, making him groan in pleasure.

"Oh, Lilly...I love you..." He moaned. He put his hands on my hips again and gently pulled me down to him. I felt a drop of my fluid drip off onto him. I felt like I was on fire down there! He leaned up and licked a really sensitive spot and I shuddered in the sudden pleasure.

"Oh, damn!" I gasped, making him chuckle. "So, you like that?" He asked. I quickly nodded and he did it again, my legs almost buckling beneath me. I took his member in my mouth, wanting to give him as good, if not better pleasure them he was giving me.

He kept licking that spot, my fluids running out like a river. It was almost too much to take! My hips started humping down onto his face, the pressure inside me building quickly. I was panting and said "Oh, that feels so good! Don't stop!"

He chuckled and said "I was about to say the same to you!" I giggled and he went back to pleasuring me while I did the same to him. A couple minutes later, we were both breathing hard and fast.

I groaned and said "I'm about there..." He picked his speed up and started rubbing my hips, making it even better. I was just about to orgasm when his hips thrust up at me, making me almost gag from the sudden move.

Just as mine hit, so did his and we both started moaning and groaning, our bodies being racked over and over again. My fluids sprayed out on him and his were sent into my mouth. We both loved every second of it!

When I could finally breate normally again, I shakily turned around and laid down beside him, resting my head next to his. He turned onto his side and pulled me closer, pressing my body against his.

"I love you, Lilly..." He said, kissing my neck. I smiled and said "I love you, too...That was GREAT!" He nodded and said "Sure was! You were amazing, love! You taste so wonderful!" I blushed and said "You're not too bad yourself!"

We cuddled a while longer, just loving each others embrace. I could feel my womanhood was still soaked in my fluids, so I started to sit up to clean myself. He stopped me and said "Please, allow me..." I giggled and said "Well, alright...I know you'll enjoy it."

He smiled and moved down my body to between my legs. I rolled onto my back and opened my legs for him, awaiting the pleasure to follow. He ran his hands over my chest and stomach, making me purr. I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling more and felt him start kissing my body.

I smiled and said "Feels good..." He chuckled and said "Then you'll love this!" He lightly bit one of my nipples, making me moan in pleasure and my chest arch up at him. "Oh, god, that's great!" I moaned, feeling my fluids start again.

He kept at it, biting and sucking them. I was steadily getting hotter and hotter, another orgasm building quickly. He suddenly stopped and I looked at him, panting. "Why'd you stop?" I asked. He smiled and said "So I can admire your beauty..."

I smiled and said "Well, don't take too long! You're driving me crazy here!" He chuckled and laid down next to me, pulling me to him. I stayed on my back, hoping he'd do something more. He started kissing my neck and I softly sighed in pleasure.

"You're so wonderful to me...I could never ask for anyone else but you." I said, my eyes closed. He smiled and said "I feel the same way about you. I never want to leave you or the kids, no matter what happens. Promise me you'll stay with me?"

I kissed him and said "Of course I will! No matter what, I'm yours and you're mine..." We kept kissing, not wanting to let each other go for as long as we could. I was still hot from what he did and it wasn't letting up. Instead, it was only getting worse the longer we kissed.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes as he did mine, both of us lost in our passion for each other. He ran his hand down my chest to my burning hot stomach, slowly stroking it. It felt so good, but I needed more...MUCH more!

I kissed him and said "Let's not just mess around anymore...Show me what you can REALLY do!" He laughed and said "Oh, alright...But I was having so much fun, love!" I smiled and said "I could tell. But I can only take so much before I need you. You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh, no, of course not! I could never say no to you..." He said, kissing my nose. I giggled and said "Good...Because I want it...Now!" He nodded and I got up, stretching first before turning my back to him.

He got up as well and got behind me, ready to take me. He put his hands on my hips, slowly massaging them and said "Ready, love?" I smiled and seductivly said "Oh, yeah...Ready!" He smiled and lined himself up to my womanhood and gently pushed in.

I moaned from the sudden pleasure and started panting again. He was taking it slow, like he wanted to last as long as possible, which I had NO complaints about. "Mmm, yeah...Perfect..." I purred, loving the feeling of his member inside me.

He put his hands on my sides, gently rubbing them and said "I'm glad you like it...I only want what you want." I smiled and said "I love you so much..." He kissed the back of my neck and said "I love you too, Lilly...And I always will."

After a couple minutes of the slow love making, my front legs were getting weak and tired. I slowly dropped my chest to the bed and said "That feels SO good! Don't EVER stop, please!" He chuckled and said "Well, I'll have too sometime..."

"I know, but I wish you didn't..." I purred. I could feel my fluids steadily running out and down my legs, soaking the bed and filling the air with the sweet scent. It was getting me more and more excited and I could feel my orgasm quickly coming again.

"Oh, I'm getting close...Don't stop!" I moaned, panting heavily. He started thrusting a little harder and faster into me, pushing me ever closer to that special moment. He was panting as well so I knew he was close, too.

After a minute or so, mine hit...And HARD! I cried out into the pillow, muffling my voice as my body started shaking and convulsing. My fluids sprayed out with so much force, it almost hurt. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and said "Lilly, I'm just about there!"

I quickly nodded and he started groaning just as I felt his hot seed rush into me. It coated my soaking wet walls with the sticky substance and was really warming me from the inside. I completely collapsed onto the bed, panting hard and fast as was he. He came down on top of me, his whole weight on my back.

I turned my head to look at him and said "That was amazing!" He smiled and said "I know...You're so beautiful..." I smiled too and said "And you're so powerful...That really was probably the best so far."

"I feel the same way..." He said, kissing me. I returned the kiss and said "Are we gonna take a bath before we go to sleep?"

"If you want to...Personally, I love your scent and would love to smell it all night long, but it might get to the kids soon." He said. I nodded and said "Good point. So, I guess we will." He laid his head down on my back and said "I love you..."

I laid my head down as well and said "I love you too..." We lay there for a few minutes, recovering until we could move again. We moved off to the side, pulling his member out of me. Some of our fluids came out, so I cleaned them up real quick.

I looked at him and said "Come on. Let's get cleaned up." He nodded and we got up and went into the bathroom. We got in the pretty large bathtub after the water was warm and relaxed, both of us completely spent.

**Crystal's POV**

Dakota and I were laying in bed together. Alexis and Chase fell asleep just after we got here, so we were just cuddling with each other. We could hear his parents in the bedroom and definately knew what was going on. They must've finished a few minutes ago because we heard the bathroom door close and the shower come on.

Dakota was blushing and said "I'm sorry about that, love..." I smiled and said "You've got nothing to be sorry about. We all know that they like to have fun, so why are you sorry?"

"Because you had to hear it. I feel like I should've said something..." He said, looking sad. I kissed his nose and said "Don't feel that way. We're adults and so are they, so we know what's going on. It's not like it's something to be ashamed about. What if they were to hear us?"

"I'd die of embarassment..." He said, weakly smiling. I shook my head and said "No, you wouldn't. Sure, you're Dad might give you a bad time about it, but you know he'd only be messing with you."

"Yeah, you're right. But, I mean, they're my PARENTS! I shouldn't need to hear them doing THAT." He said. I smiled and said "I know, trust me. I'm sure they didn't mean for us to be able to hear them, but sometimes us girls can't control how loud we get."

"Yeah, I know. You can get PRETTY loud..." He said, laughing. I giggled and said "Exactly. So let's just forget about it and get some sleep, okay? I'm tired..." He nodded and said "Okay, I am too." I laid my head down on the bed and closed my eyes, ready for some much needed sleep.

I suddenly felt him put his forelegs around me and pull me to him. I looked at him and said "What're you doing?" He smiled and said "Nothing, just getting comfy with my love." I smiled and said "Right...Goodnight, babe."

He kissed my forehead and said "Goodnight, love..." I buried my head in his neck, his body heat radiating onto me and warming me. I was a little cool in the hotel room, so his heat felt really nice. I closed my eyes again and fell asleep rather quickly.

**Cody's POV**

Lilly and I got out of the tub, her shaking dry while I dried off with my towel. We went back into our bedroom and I pulled the wet sheets off and we got in bed, ready for some sleep. She laid down beside me and said "Tonight was great! I haven't felt this good in a while!"

I smiled and said "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." She smiled and said "I couldn't be happier then right now!"

We lay there a couple minutes longer, talking about the shooting competition and how it might be. "I'll be honest, I'm really nervous." I said. She smiled and said "Don't be. You're probably the best shooter here!"

"No, I'm definately not. There's gonna be a few guys way better then me." I said. She shook her head and said "Not in a millon years. The only thing I'm worried about is what people may do seeing us together."

"They can't do anything. What we have, some may call bestiality, which IS illegal in some states but not Idaho. I really don't care what anyone thinks. If they've got a problem with us, they can shove it. Or talk to Eve." I said, laughing.

She laughed too and said "Yeah, let Mom set 'em straight! Just one question...Why is it illegal?" I thought a moment and said "Well, some people consider it animal abuse. I'm not saying you're just an animal to me, but some people see you as one and think I'm just abusing you for my own pleasure."

"But you're not! You never have and never will." She said, obviously confused. I smiled and said "Right, but some people don't see it like that. To them, I'm raping you." She cringed at the word 'rape' and said "No, I know better. I KNOW what rape is, unfortunately, and you're not doing anything like that."

"I know, love. I'm still sorry for that, by the way." I said. "No, stop. Do not feel sorry about it anymore. What happened, happened. It's long over with and I don't care anymore." She said, dead serious. I nodded and said "Alright. Well, let's get some sleep. It's gonna be a long day."

She cuddled up close to me and I pulled the blanket over us. I kissed her and said "Night, love." She smiled and said "Goodnight..."

I pulled her a little closer and put my arm around her, slowly rubbing her back. She started purring and fell asleep a couple minutes later. I looked at the clock and it was almost 3AM. I yawned and closed my eyes, falling asleep as well.

* * *

**Woo, now that's a lemon! Maybe the longest one in history?! Nah, just kidding. I know there's better ones out there. So, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I sure enjoyed making it. Just remember guys, Read and Review! I really need to know how I'm doing and where I need improvement. **

**And, just as a side note, I got a PM from someone on here today. I won't disclose his name, but he said he really enjoys the chapters with lemons, which is almost ALL of them. Not ENJOYS them like how you're probably thinking, but apperantly because of how they are. Not something to fap to, but the ultimate showing of love. He said I seem to put more thought into that then how hot it is, and that's just how I mean it to be.**

**I know he's probably reading this, so I say Thank You, Good Sir! Your kind words are very much appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys! SSGPerry19 here...Just letting you know that I'm thinking about a new version of Living With Lilly. Kinda the same, but their relationship grows over time instead of them realizing they love each other all the sudden. It'll start in the same general fashion as Part 1, but slowly develop.

Let me know what you guys think of that. I'll need at least a few good reviews or PM's before I start it. I think it all just happened too fast to be realistic, even though it IS a fictional story.

So, until then, SSGPerry19...out!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, guys! SSGPerry here, letting you all know the remake of Living With Lilly is offically...UP! Please, read and review to let me know how it is compared to the original. I'll leave the original up for those who want it.

Sorry for the false chapter, but I felt you all should know. Again, R&R please!


	11. Chapter 11

I was woken up the next morning by my alarm going off. I rolled over and looked at it and it was almost 10:30. I reached over and turned it off, wanting to go back to sleep. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, getting the sleepiness out.

I looked next to me to see Lilly still cuddled up to me, sleeping like a pup. I smiled and started gently stroking her back, making her purr in her sleep. I gently sat up and stretched, trying not to wake her. When she didn't, I got out of bed and put some clothes on and picked my gun up.

I set it on the bed with the cleaning kit and started working on it, making sure it was in good shape for today. About 10 minutes later, Lilly started to stir and wake up. She let out a girly yawn and opened her eyes to see me sitting on the bed. She smiled and sleepily said "Good morning, babe..."

I leaned over and kissed her, saying "Good morning, love...How'd you sleep?" She stretched and said "I slept great! Last night was amazing!"

I chuckled and said "Well, I'm glad you had fun..."She giggled and sat up, saying "So, what're you doing?"

"Just cleaning and inspecting my gun. Wanna make sure it's ready for today." I said, swabbing out the barrels. She nodded and said "Okay. Can you take a break for a minute? I need to go outside."

"Of course." I said, laying my stuff down. We got off the bed and I quietly opened the bedroom door. It looked like everyone was still asleep so we quietly went outside and downstairs. She found a patch of grass and went over to do her business. I sat down on a bench just outside the door to wait for her.

After a couple minutes, she finished and came over to me, hopping up on the bench with me. She cuddled up to my side and said "So, do you think today is gonna go well?" I shrugged and said "No idea. We'll just have to wait and see."

She nodded and said "Okay, but I know you'll do great. Oh, have you heard from your parents yet?" I suddenly realized they hadn't called me yet and said "No, I haven't. Hope they made it already..."

"Maybe you should try calling them...See if they answer." She said. I nodded and pulled my phone out and called my mom's phone. It rang three times before she answered it. "Hello?" She asked, sleepily.

"Hey, Mom, it's me. Just wondering if you guys made it in yet." I said. She yawned and said "Yeah, we did last night. You guys here already, too?"

"Yeah. We got here last night as well. Where are you guys staying?" I asked. "At the Best Western right off the freeway. You?" She said.

"Same place! What floor are you on?" I asked. "Second floor, room 15." She said. "Okay, we'll come by in a little bit. Lilly and I are outside right now." I said. "Alright, let us get woken up first." She said. I smiled and said "Okay, see you guys in a little bit." She hung up her phone and I said "They're staying here as well. They're on the second floor."

"Oh, okay. So, we're gonna go see them later?" She asked, looking up at me. I nodded and said "Yep, right after everyone is up and we've eaten. I'm HUNGRY!" She giggled and said "So am I. Where should we go for breakfast?"

"Well, there's a Denny's right up the road. I saw it when we got off the freeway. Sound good?" I asked. She nodded and said "Sounds good. Why don't we go back inside? I'm a little chilly..." I smiled and said "Sure, love. Don't want you getting sick. How's your stomach this morning?"

We got up and started walking inside when she said "You know, not too bad. A little discomfort, but otherwise alright." I nodded and said "Good. Just let me know if it hurts later on, okay?" She smiled and said "I know I'm fine...But okay." We went upstairs to our room and went inside.

Dakota was just waking up, but Crystal, Alexis and Chase were still out. He was stretching and said "Morning, guys." Lilly and I smiled and she said "Morning, honey. Sleep good?"

"Yeah, I did...After you two were done..." He said, smiling slyly. Lilly blushed madly and said "Oh...Sorry, honey..." He chuckled and said "Don't be. It's fine." I leaned up against the wall and said "After you guys are up, we're gonna go get some breakfast and then to see my parents. They're down a floor."

"Oh, okay. Should I get them up?" He asked. I shook my head and said "Nah, let them sleep. It's gonna be a long day." He nodded and said "Okay. So, what should we do until then?"

"Well, I'm still cleaning my shotgun and making sure it's ready to go. I suppose just relax a while." I said. "Sounds good." He said, laying back down with Crystal. Lilly and I went into the bedroom and got back on the bed. I went back to my shotgun while she laid down next to me.

"You wanna know something?" She asked, getting my attention. I smiled at her and said "What's that?" She smiled too and said "Ever since we found out I was pregnant again, I haven't really thought much of it. I know it's something extremely special, but it doesn't really seem like that much this time."

"It's probably just because you know what's going to happen and you're ready for it. I'm not worried about it this time. Last time, I was a nervous wreck." I said, chuckling. She giggled and said "I know, so was I. I thought giving birth would be SO much worse then it really was."

"I was pretty sure it was painful judging by how loud you were crying and screaming in that room." I said. She nodded and said "It DID hurt pretty bad, but not as bad as I thought. I think the room echos a lot so it sounded louder then I really was."

"Probably." I said. She yawned and laid her head down on her paws, looking tired. "You sound sleepy, love." I said. She smiled a little and said "I kinda am, but not really. It's still a little early." I looked at the clock and it was only 10:30AM.

"Yeah, kinda. Well, if you can stay up a little longer, we'll be leaving soon." I said. She nodded and said "Okay, I can." I kissed her cheek and went back to cleaning my gun, finshing it about 15 minutes later.

I got the case for it and put it up, setting down on the bed next to us. Lilly looked up at me and said "So, we ready?" I nodded and said "Yep, whenever you guys are!" She got up and hopped off the bed, following me into the other room.

Dakota and Crystal were cuddling in bed, wispering to and nuzzling each other. I cleared my throat and Dakota's head shot around to see us standing in the doorway. "Oh...H-hey, guys..." He said, blushing. Lilly giggled and said "Morning, you two! Having a little fun?"

Crystal was blushing as well and said "Well, I SUPPOSE you could call it that...We were only cuddling." I chuckled and said "If you say so...You guys DO know that you don't need to be embarassed about it, right?"

"We know, but it's still kinda odd for you two to see us in bed together..." Dakota said, weakly smiling. Lilly smiled too and said "Well, now you know how we felt when you walked in on us." Dakota blushed even more and said "Did you HAVE to bring that back up?"

Lilly giggled and I said "Okay, guys...How about we go get some breakfast, huh?" Dakota's tail started wagging and he said "Yeah, I'm starving!" He and Crystal got up and woke Alexis and Chase. They all got up and stretched while I got my shoes on.

We went out and down to the car and got in. I started it up and we drove off to Denny's for breakfast. When we got there, I parked the car and we got out. Dakota started sniffing the air and said "That smells good!" I chuckled and said "Yeah, it's pretty good here."

We went inside and was greeted by a lady standing at a small booth. "Hi! How can I help you?" She happily asked. I smiled and said "We'd just like a table for breakfast."

"Sure, no problem! Right this way." She said, getting a handful of menu's. We followed her to a booth that was large enough for us all and sat down. She laid the menu's down and said "Somebody will be by shortly to take your order."

"Thanks!" I said as she walked off. Crystal was looking around at everyone else in the restaurant, obviously nervous. Dakota noticed and said "You okay, love?"

"Yeah...Everyone's looked at us, though." She said. I looked around and there was a lot of people looking at us. "It's okay. They've probably never seen wolves before." I said. She nodded and I opened their menu's up for them and we all looked them over, trying to decide what we wanted.

Eventually we all figured out what we wanted. Lilly, Crystal and Chase decided on a small steak while Dakota, Alexis and I got some eggs and bacon. The waiter came by and took our order a few minutes later. While we were waiting, Lilly suddenly groaned a little and rubbed her belly.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, I'm good. Stomach's hurting a little. I'm fine, though." I nodded and said "Okay, if you're sure..."

About 10 minutes later the waiter brought our food out and we started eating. Lilly didn't seem to be all that hungry and only ate part of it. We finished it all and I said "Well, that was pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah, it really was!" Dakota said, smiling. Crystal nodded and said "That steak was really good!" I smiled and said "Well, I'm glad you guys liked it. Now, how about we go see my parents? They should be up by now."

"Okay, sounds good!" Lilly said, tail wagging. We got up and I paid the check and we left. We got back in the car and drove back to the hotel, parking in the same spot we were in. We got out and went up the stairs to their floor and found their room. I knocked on the door and Dad opened it a few minutes later.

"Morning, guys! Come on in." He said, opening the door for us all. We walked in with him and Mom came in from the other room and said "Hey, guys! How's the morning so far?"

"Pretty good. Just got breakfast over at Denny's. What time did you two get here?" I asked. Mom looked at the clock and said "About 11 last night. We would've been here sooner, but the plane had a landing gear issue when we were coming down. They fixed it pretty quick, though."

"Oh, wow...Well, I'm just glad you guys are okay then." I said. Mom smiled and said "So, what time are we going over to the competition?"

"I think we should be there about two or so. It starts at three, so I don't want to be late." I said. She nodded and Dad said "Just don't get stressed or anything. If you do, you'll just screw yourself up."

"I know, don't worry. I'd like to know what those prizes are!" I said, chuckling. "It doesn't matter what you win. It's all about just having fun." Mom said.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm just curious." I said, smiling. We all hung out a while later until noon when I got a call. It was from the competition manager wanting to make sure I was going to make it. I told him I was already in town and going to be there soon.

Soon enough, it was 1:30PM. I looked at Lilly and the kids and said "So, you guys ready to go? The shooting starts in about an hour, but I need to be there early to sign in."

"Yep! This is gonna be awesome!" Dakota said, tail wagging. I smiled and Mom said "We'll be there soon, I promise. We're gonna get something to eat on our way over."

"Cool. Well, see you guys later then!" I said. We went out and down to the car. "You guys wait here. I need to go get my shotgun and ammo." I said. Lilly nodded and I went back up to our room. I got my gear and went back down to them and we got in.

The drive to the range would be about a half hour. On our way there, Lilly was looking more happy then usual. I smiled and said "What's on your mind, love?" She smiled and said "Just excited. Can't wait to see you shoot in a competition!" I chuckled and said "I don't care if it's a competition. I'm just here to have fun."

_** Time Skip to save boring details **_

The competition was over in about four hours. We finally stopped at 6:30PM and I was exhausted. There were quite a few people that seemed amazed to see wolves there. Most of them were looking at Lilly, but Crystal was getting some attention, too. We didn't stick around long enough to see who won since I knew I wasn't anywhere near first. I only got about half of what I shot at.

"Well, at least it was fun!" I said, putting my gun in it's case. Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, it was. Would've been cool if you'd won, though. But, it doesn't matter."

"Right. I'm just happy I was about to come to this and participate! That alone was worth the trip out here. And now we've got a whole week to relax." I said as we walked back to the car. Mom and Dad came up to us and she said "Good shooting, Cody! I know you tried, but today just wasn't one of your good days."

"Thanks, Mom! And yeah, It wasn't. It's alright, I'm just glad we could be here." I said. She nodded and Dad said "That's right. Doesn't matter if you win or lose, as long as you had fun."

"Thanks, guys. Oh, forgot to tell you. We're going to spend a week in Glacier. We really need some time to relax and see everyone again." I said. Mom nodded and said "Okay, sounds good! Just be careful, okay?"

I nodded and Dad said "Can I talk to you for just a second?" I looked down at Lilly and said "I'll be right back." She nodded and Dad and I walked a little ways away so only we could hear it.

"So, what's up?" I asked. "If you guys are staying in Glacier again, do NOT let anything happen to Lilly again. She can't go through that again. Do not hesitate to shoot, no matter what. Shoot to kill, Got it?" He sternly asked. I nodded and said "I know. She was worried about that at first, but I told her nothing will hurt her."

"Good. Don't forget that." He said. We walked back to the car and I said "So, you guys ready to head out?" Lilly and the kids nodded and I said "Okay. We'll see you guys in about a week then! We'll tell them you said hi."

"Alright, just be careful. See you guys soon!" Mom said. They walked off to their car while we got in mine. We drove off toward the hotel for the night and Lilly said "So, what'd you guys talk about?"

"He just wanted to make sure we'd be alright. Just guy talk." I said. She nodded and we soon got to the hotel for the night. "What're we doing here?" Dakota asked. I smiled and said "I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. We'll head for Glacier in the morning. I'm too tired to drive there tonight."

"Oh, okay. Better safe then sorry." He said, smiling. I parked the car and we got out. I grabbed my gear from the back and we went up to our room. I opened the door and we went inside to see it had been cleaned while we were gone. Lilly sniffed the air and said "Smells nice in here!"

I smiled and said "Yeah, they clean these rooms everyday." I pulled the bed back out for the kids and said "I'm gonna take a shower real quick. You guys hungry yet?"

Alexis, Chase, Crystal and Dakota said they weren't since we ate at the competition. Lilly looked up at me and said "I feel a little hungry, but I'm alright for tonight."

"You sure?" I asked. She nodded and I said "Okay. Why don't you get comfy? I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Alright. I'm tired, so I think I'll just get some sleep. Goodnight, guys!" She said to the kids. "Night, Mom." Dakota said. We walked into our room and I closed the door while she hopped up on the bed and laid down. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When I came back out, Lilly was stretched out on the bed on her back with her tail wagging. "What're you doing, love?" I asked, smiling. She giggled and said "I had an itch on my back, but decided this was more comfortable." I sat down on the bed next to her and she rolled back over to face me and said "Today was a really great day!"

"Yeah, it was, huh? I'm glad you guys had fun! I can't wait to see Lupa again. I don't think I spent enough time with her before they left...I feel like I ignored her." I said, feeling a little sad. Lilly sat up and said "It's okay, babe. She talked to me about that."

"What'd she say?" I asked. "That she did feel you spent more time with Dakota then her, but it was alright. She understood it was a guy thing and that you love her as much as you do Dakota." She said, licking my cheek. I smiled and said "How come you never told me that?"

"Never came up, I guess..." She said. I kissed her and said "Well, thanks for telling me anyway." She smiled and said "You're welcome. How about we get some rest? I'm tired as all hell..."

"Okay, love." I said, laying down with her. She cuddled up to me and said "I love you..." I kissed her forehead and said "I love you too, Lilly." She nuzzled my neck and I kissed her again, making her purr. I started rubbing her back and side while kissing her and she let out soft moans, telling me she was enjoying it.

"Oh, that feels so good..." She quietly said. I smiled and said "Feel like doing anything tonight?" She looked up at me and said "No, not tonight...I'm too tired."

"Okay, love. Let's get some sleep then." I said, covering us up. She closed her eyes and said "Goodnight, babe..." I kissed her nose and said "Goodnight." She fell asleep pretty quick, softly snoring with her head against my chest. I smiled and gently pulled her closer to me, letting her get warm.

I heard her stomach rumble and smiled, quietly saying "I know you're there...Your daddy loves you." I closed my eyes and fell asleep after a couple minutes, excited about the coming few days with the family.

* * *

_**So, here's the next chapter. I know I said I wouldn't post anything new until Life With Lilly was up to date, but I already had this one done and just decided to post it. Hope you all enjoy it! Remember to R&R, and also to refer your friends!**_


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning feeling rather good. We were going to head back to Glacier today to spend some time with the kids, Eve, Kevin and Naomi. I know Lilly was excited to be going, but was nervous about what happened last time. You can't really blame her looking at what she's been through. I promised her nothing was going to happen to her.

I opened my eyes to see the sun shining in the windows already. I looked at the clock and it was almost 10AM. I stretched and laid my arm around Lilly, but she wasn't there. I looked around and didn't see her anywhere in the room. I was about to get up and look for her when I heard her throwing up in the bathroom.

I got up and went in the bathroom to see her sitting next to the toilet. I sat down next to her and said "Hey, you okay, love?" She nodded and said "Yeah, I'm okay...Morning sickness is starting." I nodded and said "Yeah, I figured it would soon. You gonna be okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll be fine. I knew it was coming. Thank you, though..." She said, weakly smiling. I kissed her cheek and said "Don't mention it." She suddenly threw up again and said "Ugh...Okay, I think that's it...Sorry if I woke you up."

"No, you didn't. I never even noticed you were in here until I just woke up." I said, rubbing her back. She nodded and said "Okay. I need some water real quick."

"Alright. Sure you're okay?" I asked. She smiled and said "Yes, Cody, I'm sure..." I chuckled and said "Just making sure." I flushed the toilet and we went back to our room. She got some water from the bowl and jumped back up with me.

"So, when are we leaving for Glacier?" She asked, laying down next to me. I shrugged and said "Whenever you guys are ready."

"Okay. Let's wait for the kids to wake up." She said, laying her head down. I laid down with her and said "Are you excited that we're going back?" She nodded and said "Yeah, I am. A little nervous though, but you know why."

"Yeah, I do. Don't worry, nothing's going to happen. I promise." I said, kissing her nose. She smiled and closed her eyes, softly purring. I put my hand on her belly and started rubbing her. She was really warm and it felt more firm already.

"Your pregnancy is already starting to show." I said. She opened her eyes and said "Really?" I nodded and she felt her belly too and said "Oh, wow! I never noticed that before!"

"Neither did I." I said. She smiled and closed her eyes again, purring. I kissed her forehead and she fell back asleep after a couple minutes. I stayed there with her and kept rubbing her belly until I heard a yawn from the other room. I gently got up and went over to the door and opened it. Dakota was just waking up and was stretching.

"Morning, son." I said. He smiled and "Morning, Dad!"

"You sleep good?" I asked. He nodded and said "Yeah, I did. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you guys are ready. Mom's asleep right now. The morning sickness just started for her..." I said. He nodded and said "I knew it would soon. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, leaning against the wall. He sat down and said "How is it possible for Mom to be pregnant right now? I mean...You're not a wolf. I just don't understand..."

"Neither do I, buddy. I have no idea how it happened, but it did. I'm just wondering if it will be a normal wolf..." I said. He shrugged and said "Can only wait and see. I think it's great! Lupa and I are no longer the babies!"

"Lilly would say otherwise, you know. To us, you're always our babies. Doesn't matter how old you get." I said, smiling. He was too and said "Yeah, I know..."

I heard Lilly starting to wake up again and said "Be right back..." He nodded and I went back to our bed and sat down next to her. She yawned and opened her eyes to see me sitting there. "Hey, how you feeling?" I asked, kissing her.

She smiled and said "Pretty good. How long was I out?" I looked at the clock and said "About ten minutes. Dakota's up now, just so you know."

"Okay. Can you have him come in here with us? I wanna talk to him for a minute." She said. I nodded and went back to their room and said "Hey, Mom wants to talk to you."

"Sure." He said, hopping off their bed and coming into our room. I closed the door and we both got on the bed with Lilly. "What's up, Mom?" He asked, sitting down. She smiled and said "I wanted you to know my morning sickness started earlier."

"I know, Dad told me already. It's alright, we're all here for you if you need us." He said, smiling. She hugged him and said "Thanks, honey! I love you guys so much!" I got a little worried about her sudden affection toward us. I was worried she wasn't feeling okay and something was wrong.

"Lilly, are you alright?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem like something's wrong..." I said. She shook her head and said "No, not that I know of. I just wanted to know you guys would be there for me."

"Of course we will be." I said, kissing her. She smiled and said "Thanks, guys! I just need to know that."

"You're welcome, Mom. Is that all you needed?" Dakota asked. "Just one more thing...Promise me you'll love your little brother or sister as much as you do Lupa, no matter what!" She said, tears in her eyes. He hugged her again and said "Of COURSE I will!"

"Thanks, Dakota! I know you mean that with all your heart." She said, kissing his cheek. He laughed and said "Mom, come on! Really!?"

"What? You don't like this?" She asked, giggling and kissed his cheek again. He was laughing and said "Oh, come on!" He was trying to get away, but Lilly had a good hold on him. I was laughing too the entire time. She eventually let him go and said "Alright, get back in there with your girl and kids."

"Okay, Mom." He said and got off the bed. I opened the door back up and he went back into their room. I sat back down on the bed and said "Sure you're okay? You seem overly loving this morning..."

She smiled and said "Overly loving? How's that possible?" I chuckled and said "I don't know...So, what do you wanna do until they're ready?"

"Oh...I've got ONE idea..." She seductively said and nuzzling my neck. I smiled and said "What about the kids? They'll probably be up soon. Don't want them to hear us again..."

"Yeah, true...Okay, we can wait a little while." She said, laying down next to me. I laid down too and she crawled up onto my chest. I started stroking her back from her head to her hips, making her purr. She laid her head down on my chest and said "Mmm...I love you..."

I kissed her nose and said "I love you too..."

_**Lupa's POV**_

Shadow and I were laying in our den together while Aatu and Fable were at the lake taking a bath. We were talking about when we should go to Kalispell to visit finally.

"I think we should go sometime in the next few days. Give them some time to get home and settled back down." I said. He nodded and said "Sounds like a good idea. Think Eve, Kevin, Naomi and Todd would go?"

"No idea. We'll have to let them know we're going. I'm pretty sure they will." I said. He smiled and said "Did you hear Eve and Kevin last night?"

"Yes, I did...Thank you for reminding me!" I sarcastically said. We could hear them mating from our den, which was almost a quarter mile away! He chuckled and said "Hey, I'm just happy they want to try again. You saw how she was when she miscarried. I've NEVER seen her that depressed before..."

"Yeah, it really tore her apart...But, like you said, they want to try again." I said. He nodded and about then Aatu and Fable came back.

"Hey, guys!" Fable said as they walked in. I smiled and said "Hi, honey!"

"So, what're you guys talking about?" Aatu asked as he laid down. "Just when we should go to Kalispell." Shadow said. He nodded and Fable said "So, when are we?"

"Sometime soon. Let's give them some time to get settled back down before we go." I said. Fable smiled and said "Good idea. Oh, we saw someone else at the lake earlier!"

"Oh? Who was it?" Shadow asked. Aatu shrugged and said "We didn't go up and meet them, but it was another wolf, kinda like Grandma. There was also a human with it."

I thought for a moment and something clicked in my head. "Kate!" I said, smiling. Shadow smiled too and said "Maybe! Where were they?"

"Over on the other side by the trail. Who's Kate?" Fable asked.

"Your other aunt!" I said. She smiled and said "How come you guys never said anything!?"

"Never came to mind, I guess...Let's go see if they're still there!" I said.

_**Lilly's POV**_

The kids were finally up and we were getting ready to leave for Glacier. Crystal and Alexis went outside to use the bathroom. Cody was getting his bags packed up and a few minutes later, the girls came back in just as he finished.

"Okay, if you guys are ready, we can go now!" He said, picking his bags up. We all said we were, so we went out and down to the car. He put his bags in the back and said "I'll be right back. I need to pay for the room before we go." I nodded and he walked into the office to pay.

"So, you guys excited to see everyone again?" I asked, smiling. Dakota smiled and said "I know I am! I can't wait to see Lupa and Shadow again!"

"I really wanna see Naomi and Todd to see if she's gotten pregnant yet!" Crystal said. I nodded and said "Well, it's only a few hours there. I'm just happy that we're going, period. I feel like we all need a break from the city life for a while."

Cody came back out and said "Alright, we all set?" We all nodded and he said "Okay, let's hit the road! Glacier Park, here we come!" We all got in and we started driving to Glacier. Crystal and Dakota started chatting while Alexis and Chase laid down and went to sleep.

I was looking out the window, watching all the buildings and cars go by as we started to leave Boise. There was a sign just as we got out of town that said "Thanks for visiting! Come back soon!" I smiled and leaned up against Cody, softly purring. He put his arm around me and started stroking my side. My eyelids started to get heavy and eventually closed and I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up again, I noticed we were stopped. I opened my eyes and realized we were at a gas station. I yawned and sat up and looked in the back seat. Alexis and Chase were still asleep and Crystal was laying next to them, staring out the window. Dakota wasn't there, so I figured he got out with Cody.

"Hey. Is Dakota out there?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, he got out with Cody. You sleep good?" I nodded and said "Yeah, pretty good. How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour and a half. Cody said we're a little more then halfway there." She said. I smiled and said "Good, not that much further then..."

"You really wanna see Lupa again, huh?" She asked, smiling too. I nodded and said "That little bit of time we spent there just wasn't enough. I know they're alright, but I just need to spend some time with her."

"I understand. I'd probably feel the same way if Alexis or Chase left home." She said. A couple minutes later, Cody and Dakota came back and got in. Crystal kissed him and said "Hey, babe!"

"Hi, love! You guys okay?" He asked. She nodded and said "Yep, we're all good!" I smiled and said "Keeping Dad safe?"

"Yeah..." He said, weakly smiling. Cody chuckled and said "Okay, let's get back on the road. Just a little bit longer." He started the car and we got back on the road heading to Glacier.

"I'm gonna take a little nap." Crystal said, yawning. Dakota kissed her nose and said "Alright, we'll wake you up soon." She laid her head down on his back and drifted off to sleep. He smiled and said "I'm gonna get a little sleep, too."

"Okay. See you in a little bit." Cody said. Dakota gently shifted around without waking Crystal and laid his head down next to her. He fell asleep after a couple minutes. I looked back at Cody and said "I think I'll stay up until we get there." He nodded and said "Okay, it'll only be about an hour now."

We kept driving a little while longer, just enjoying the scenery passing by. He had the radio on, but it was turned down low so the kids could sleep. After about a half hour, we passed the sign for Glacier park and he said "Just a little bit more..." I smiled and said "Good, because I can't wait!"

He kissed me and said "I know, lovely. I can't either. It's going to be so good to get away for a while..." I nodded and leaned up against him, watching the road go by. A couple minutes later, I heard either Alexis or Crystal groan and wimper. I looked in the back and they were both still asleep.

"Maybe a bad dream..." Cody said. I shrugged and a few minutes later, we heard it again. This time when I looked back, Alexis was whimpering and her back was arching up. I gasped and quickly said "Alexis, wake up!" She shot awake and looked around, saying "Wh-what?! What's going on?"

"What were you doing!?" I asked. She looked at me funny and said "What do you mean?" I sighed and said "You were...you know what, never mind. It's...not that important."

"Uh, okay..." She said, looking at the others still asleep and laid her head back down. I could see a tear in her eye and said "Alexis, what were you dreaming about?" She blushed heavily and said "N-nothing important..."

"No, come on. I know you're lying to me. Just tell me, okay? I'm not going to be mad at you." I said in a caring voice. She suddenly started crying and said "My heat is driving me crazy!" I weakly smiled and said "I know, honey...It'll go away soon, I promise!"

"No, you don't get it! I just can't fucking stand it anymore!" She said, almost yelling. It woke the others up and Crystal said "Alexis, what did you just say!?"

"I'm sorry, Mom! I just can't take it anymore!" She said, tears flowing down her face. Crystal pulled her into a hug and said "Shh...It's alright. Just calm down and breathe." Alexis kept crying on Crystal's shoulder and I was started to tear up as well.

Dakota looked at me and said "Is there ANYTHING we could do for her?" Crystal looked at him and said "When we get to Glacier and get settled, I'm gonna talk to her a while. Don't worry about it." He sighed and said "Alright, love...I just don't like seeing her upset."

"I know, neither do I." She said, rubbing Alexis' back. She was starting to calm down and after about ten minutes, pulled back from Crystal and said "I'm so sorry about that, guys! I don't know what came over me. Lilly, I never meant to yell at you like that!"

"No, it's okay, I understand. You just relax for a while. We'll be there soon." I said. She nodded and laid back down, still crying a little bit. I felt bad for her having to endure that kind of agony. I know how bad it can get when I'm in heat, but Cody can help with that. I can't imagine how bad it must be for her!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Alexis' POV**_

I woke up just as we pulled into the campground. Cody parked the car and we all got out and stretched. I still felt bad about what happened earlier. I let my heat get the best of me and yelled at Lilly when she was trying to make me feel better. Mom said she would talk to me after we got here and I was kinda nervous what it was about.

We all looked around and Cody said "Well, we're here!" Dad smiled and said "It's about time! Now we can finally relax a while!" Cody chuckled and said "After we go to Eve and Kevin's den."

We started walking down the hill after he got his shotgun and some shells for it. We knew where their den was now and went straight to it. When we got there, we heard Eve and Naomi inside talking.

"How much longer until I come into heat, Mom?" Naomi asked, sounding rather excited. Eve giggled and said "Well, anytime in the next few days. I'm sure Todd's thinking about how lucky he is right now!"

"Probably! He's been really loving to me lately since we decided to go for it." Naomi said. "He should be! I'll tear his tail off if he wasn't." Eve said, laughing.

"Yeah, sure you will...Just like everytime you threaten someone!" Naomi said, giggling. "Oh, don't believe me!? Fine, then I don't want you two to have pups!" Eve said, sounding mad.

"But...Mom! Wh-wha..." Naomi stammered. Eve suddenly laughed and said "I'm only joking, honey! Think about that next time you decide to question me..."

Naomi sighed and said "Don't do that again! I was about to start crying!"

"Okay, I'm sorry..." Eve said. We heard her start sniffing the air all the sudden and said "What the...Alright guys, I know you're there!" She must've smelled us outside the den. Lilly stuck her head in and said "Hi, guys!"

"Hi, honey! Good try this time...What brings you guys by again?" Eve asked, walking out to us. Naomi came out with her and Lilly said "Well, we decided to spend a week her again. After we left the other day, we all wanted to come back."

"Oh, okay! That's great!" Eve said, hugging her. Lilly smiled and said "So, where's our little girl? Out with Shadow?"

"I think so. They could be at their den, too. I know Aatu and Fable are." Eve said. Just then, Kevin came walking up to the den and saw us inside. "Well, hey, guys!" He said as he came in.

"Hi, Kevin! How've you been?" I asked. He smiled and said "Pretty good! What brings you by again?"

"We're spending a week here again. We decided to take a little vacation." I said, smiling. He nodded and said "Cool! So, did she tell you the news?" Lilly looked at Eve and said "News? What news?"

Eve smiled widely and said "Well, honey...I'm pregnant again!" Lilly squealed in happiness and hugged her, saying "Mom, that's great!"

"I know! You wouldn't believe how happy I was when I finally found out!" She said, tears in her eyes. I smiled at Kevin and said "So, what, did you guys do it just after we left or something?"

"Cody!" Lilly said, giggling. Eve blushed a little and Kevin said "Wouldn't you like to know!" I laughed and said "I'm only messing with you. Think you guys could show us Lupa and Shadow's den?"

"Yeah, sure! It's just a couple minutes away." Eve said. We all walked out and along the lake following Kevin and Eve. Lilly looked at Naomi and said "So, how've you two been?"

"Good. Just waiting until I come into heat now. We decided to just go for it." She said. Lilly smiled and said "That's great! You'll be a really good mother!" She smiled and said "Thanks, Lilly! Todd's going to be a great father, too!"

"I know he will. We all know how much he loves you. He's not going to let anything happen to you or your pups." Lilly said. Naomi nodded and a minute later, we got to another den. It was a little smaller then Eve and Kevin's, but not by much. We all walked to see Aatu and Fable laying in the back.

They saw us come in and Fable said "Hi, guys! Nice little surprise!" They came over to us and we all hugged them. Lilly sat back and said "Nice to see you guys again. How've you been?" Fable looked at Aatu and he looked away from us.

"He'd be better if he'd stop getting into fights!" Fable said. Lilly looked at him and said "Aatu...Why?" He sighed and said "The other guys keep chasing Fable around...It just gets me worried they'll hurt her."

"I told you already, I can protect myself. You can't keep chasing them all off." She said. He just nodded and I said "Did you get hurt again?"

"Yeah, I did." He said, holding his leg up. I bent down and looked at it. There was a big scar running from his knee to his paw and it looked fresh. "How long ago was this?" I asked.

"Yesterday." He said. I nodded and said "It doesn't look TOO bad, but you need to stay off it for a bit and keep it clean." He nodded and said "Okay. I didn't know."

"No problem. Where's your Mom and Dad?" I asked. Fable smiled and said "Out...again." Lilly smiled and said "Out, huh? I think I know what you mean...How long have they been gone?"

"Only about ten minutes. She said they'll be back soon." She said. Lilly nodded and said "Okay. Mom, can we use that den from last time?"

"Of course, honey!" Eve said. I smiled and said "We didn't bring a bed with us, so I guess I'll be sleeping on the ground."

"Honestly, it's not that bad." Kevin said. I chuckled and said "Maybe not for you guys. You're used to it."

"True...Why didn't you bring it?" He asked. "Because I decided to see how it is for you guys. If I can't take it, then I know I can get an air mattress at the gas station up the road." I said.

"Alright. Good thing is that it's pretty warm at night here right now for summer. Don't need to worry about getting cold." Eve said.

"If you guys don't mind, we're gonna go relax for a while. It was a long drive." Lilly said. Eve smiled and said "Okay, no problem. I'm sure the kids wanna catch up for a while."

"Alright. Come on, let's go relax." Lilly said to me. I smiled and said "Okay, love. See you guys in a little while!" Lilly and I walked out and toward the den we'll use. She giggled and said "You're not gonna be able to sleep at all!"

"Yeah, I know...But, as long as you're there, I don't care." I said, smiling. We walked into our den and sat down to relax a while. "So, you happy we decided to come?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Just promise me ONE thing, okay?" She asked. I nodded and said "Anything."

"We mate at least once this time. I know what happened last time and you were right, but this time is gonna be different!" She said, smiling. I was too and said "Anything you wanna do. You know I won't say no to you."

"Good!" She said as she laid down. I did too and put my arm around her and she cuddled up to my side, softly purring. She laid her head on my chest and said "This is gonna be a good week..."

"I hope so." I said, stroking her back. She smiled and said "I think I'm gonna take a quick nap. Wake me up when Lupa and Shadow get back, okay?"

I kissed her cheek and said "Alright, love. See you in a bit." She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep a couple minutes later. I was a little uncomfortable on the hard ground, but wasn't going to move from Lilly. I closed my eyes as well and fell asleep eventually.

_**Lupa's POV**_

Shadow and I were off walking around for a while. Aatu and Fable were back at the den when we left. I was still pretty upset with him for getting into another fight yesterday and Shadow suggested we walk for a while so I could calm down.

"You know he was only looking out for Fable." He said. I sighed and said "I know, but it seems like every other day he's getting into a fight. I know he's just worried about her, but she really CAN protect herself. I know she's interested in finding a nice boy, but he keeps running them off."

"I know, babe...Want me to talk to him about it?" He asked. I shrugged and said "If you think it'll help. Fable told me he's been upsetting her because of that."

"Okay. I'll talk to him later today. Hopefully he'll understand and back off a bit. I'm not mad at him for what he does, but it can be kinda annoying I guess." He said. I giggled and said "Yeah, just like you!"

"Oh, what?! Me, annoying? You're one to talk!" He playfully said. I smiled and said "You can't say that about me! I'm your mate!"

"Well, I'm your's! What makes you think you can say it to me?" He asked, pushing me a little. I giggled again and pushed him back, saying "I'm a girl! I can say whatever I want."

He stopped and put his paws over my muzzle, holding my mouth shut. "There, fixed that!" He said, laughing. I pushed his paws off and said "Oh, ha ha! Jackass..." He chuckled and we kept walking back to our den.

When we got close to it, I smelled a scent that was familiar. I stopped and sniffed the air, trying to figure out what it was.

"What?" He asked, stopping too. "You smell that?" I asked. He sniffed the air too and said "Yeah, I do. I recognize it, but I just can't place it..."

"Me either..." I said as we continued walking to the den. It just kept getting stronger the closer we got. When we were just outside of it, I heard voices that I recognized.

"Were they sharp?" A female voice asked. "Yeah, they were. He didn't get me TOO bad, but it hurt!" Aatu said.

"Well, like Dad said, take it easy on that leg. Don't wanna hurt yourself anymore." Another voice said. I instantly recognized it as Dakota and Crystal's voices. I ran inside to see them laying down with Aatu and Fable, talking.

"Dakota, Crystal!" I yelled, getting their attention. They turned around just as I got to them and I pulled Dakota into a big hug, squeezing him.

He coughed and said "Too...TIGHT!" I let him go and said "Sorry..." I then hugged Crystal and said "What're you guys doing here?"

"Well, we decided to come here for a week. Just a little vacation." Crystal said. Dakota nodded and I said "That's great! Where's Mom and Dad!?"

"In the den next to Grandma and Kevin's." Dakota said. I nodded and just then, Shadow walked in. "Hey! What's up!?" He asked as he walked up to Dakota and Crystal.

"Not much, bro. You?" Dakota asked, hugging him. "Just out for a walk with my lady. Hi, Crystal! How're you doing?" He asked, hugging her too.

"I'm good! And by the way, that's not what Aatu and Fable said..." She said. I sighed and said "Guys...We told we were just going for a walk."

"Oh yeah, huh?" Aatu said, smiling. I rolled my eyes and said "How about we go see Mom and Dad, babe? I've been dying to see them again!"

"Sure! I'd love to see them, too!" He said, smiling. "We're just gonna hang out here a while, okay?" Crystal asked. I nodded and said "No problem. Oh, where's Alexis and Chase?"

"Over talking to Eve and Kevin." Dakota said. "Okay. We'll be back soon." I said as we walked out. We walked to the den Mom and Dad were in and looked inside to see them asleep. I smiled and quietly said "Must've been a long drive..." He smiled too and said "Probably. Let's let them sleep and go see Alexis and Chase." I nodded and we walked over to Eve and Kevin's den. They were all talking, mostly about how it's been back in Kalispell.

"Hey you two!" I said as we walked in. Alexis and Chase looked at us and she said "Hi! Nice to see you guys!" We all hugged real quick and Shadow and said "You too! So, what's up?"

"Not much, just hanging out. Are Grandma and Grandpa still asleep?" Chase asked. I nodded and said "Yep. We're just gonna let them sleep a while."

"Okay. So, what're you guys doing?" Chase asked. I smiled and said "We were just out for a walk. I was a little upset with Aatu still, so I needed to relax." Alexis smiled and said "Yeah, we heard about what happened. Can't really blame him, though..."

"I know, but this happens a lot. He's just overprotective of his sister." I said. We talked a while longer until I heard Mom yawn when she woke up. I smiled and said "Be right back..." Shadow kissed my cheek and I walked into the other den to see her stretching.

"Hi, Mom!" I said as I walked in. She looked up at me and smiled, saying "Hi, honey!" I walked over and hugged her, saying "So, you guys are staying here a while?"

"Yeah, we are. Figured we needed a break, so here we are." She said. I nodded and said "That's cool! Just glad you're here!"

"Me too. Where's Shadow?" She asked. "Over in Grandma and Grandpa's den talking to Alexis and Chase." I said. She nodded and said "Okay. So, how've you been doing?"

"Pretty good! I'm sure you know about Aatu already." I said. She smiled and said "Yeah, I do. Where we you two?"

"Out for a walk. I needed to calm down a little and clear my head." I said. She nodded and said "Alright. Just wondering since you weren't here when we got here." Just then, Dad started waking up. I smiled and said "Hi, Dad!"

He yawned and smiled, saying "Hi, Lupa!" I hugged him and said "It's great to have you guys here again!"

"It's good to see you again! Where's everyone else?" He asked. I sat back and said "Either over at Grandma and Grandpa's den or at ours." He nodded and said "I figured they'd all be catching up now."

"Yeah, it's definitely been a while since we could all just relax and chat." I said. Mom smiled and said "Well, now we'll be here for an entire week. Plenty of time to catch up."

"Yeah. So, what should we do now that you guys are here?" I asked, excited to do something for a while. "Can't we relax a while? We just got here." Mom said, laughing. I giggled and said "You two've been asleep for almost an hour."

"So? It was a long drive...Besides, Crystal and Alexis need to talk for a while. She's in heat and it's driving her absolutely crazy." Mom said. I nodded and said "Yeah, I thought she was...It is about that time again. Hasn't she been in heat before?"

"Well, yeah. For some reason, this time is just killing her." She said. I shrugged and said "Kinda odd." I looked outside and the sun was starting to go down already. I yawned and said "Well, I think I'm gonna go relax with Shadow for a while. We've both been up since around six or so...Before the sun was up anyway."

"Okay, honey. I think we'll go see Mom and Kevin for a bit." She said. I nodded and said "Okay. See you guys later then!" I walked out and to Shadow and I's den to see him laying on the floor, almost asleep. The kids weren't there anymore, so I said "So, where'd they go?"

"To the lake. They wanted to go swimming for a bit." He said. I smiled and laid down next to him, cuddling up to him. He smiled and said "I take it you're happy to see your parents again?" I nodded and said "Yeah, I am!"

"Good. I'm sure they're happy to see you, too." He said, laying his head down. I yawned and said "Feel like getting some sleep? We've been up too long..."

"Yeah, I was just thinking that myself." He said, chuckling. I laid my head down next to his and said "Okay, goodnight, babe!" He kissed my cheek and said "Night, love." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep after a couple minutes, excited to spend some time with the family again.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Crystal's POV**_

I just walked out of the den and was going over to Eve and Kevin's den where Alexis was. I still needed to talk to her since we got here. I went inside and Eve said "Hi, Crystal! What brings you by?"

"Hi, guys! Just came to get Alexis...We need to have a little chat." I said, making her blush a little. She got up and said "Okay, Mom...Where's Dad?" I smiled and said "Over in Lupa and Shadow's den."

"Oh, okay." She said, walking out next to me. We walked a while to get far enought that nobody could hear us talking. "How're you feeling right now, honey?" I asked, sitting down. She shrugged and said "Not quite as edgy, but still pretty bad."

"How bad was it when we were still in the car?" I asked. "Worse then ever! I've never felt so angry in my life!" She said, getting sad. "I understand how bad it can get, don't worry. The main reason I wanted to talk to you about it is to explain how you can help control it." I said.

"How?" She asked, curious. I started blushing now and said "Okay...Since we're both girls, there's not really anything to be embarassed about here. What you can do...is rub yourself." Her eyes went wide and she said "Wait, what!? Do WHAT!?"

"I know, I know...Just trust me, it WORKS." I said. She was blushing more then me and said "Mom...I...I can't do that!"

"How come, honey?" I caringly asked. She sighed and said "Because I'm always around you guys! I'm not going to do that in front of anyone!" I giggled and said "I didn't say to do it then...Just find some time to be alone." She was really nervous and jumpy, obviously thinking it over.

After a couple minutes, she said "And nobody is going to ask where I am or what's going on?" I shook my head and said "No, but if they do, I'll just tell them you wanted to go for a walk or something."

"So, this will help me control myself?" She asked. I nodded and said "It gets rid of the bad need to mate. For a little while, at least." She blushed a little again and said "I know I might regret this, but...how do you know all this?"

"Let me put it this way...I wasn't ALWAYS with your father when I was in heat." I said, weakly smiling. She nodded and said "Okay, got it. Thanks, Mom...I guess." I hugged her and said "You're welcome, honey. Now, I'm going to go back to the den. Make sure you wash up before you come back."

"Mom! What makes you think I'm going to do that NOW!?" She said, almost yelling. I giggled and said "I didn't say you are. Your fur is sorta dirty right now." She looked and noticed it was and said "Oh...Okay, I'll take a quick bath."

"Alright. See you in a little while then." I said, walking back toward the dens. I smiled to myself and thought _**"**__Well, she'll probably be gone for a bit...At least now she won't be going as crazy." _A couple minutes later, I walked into the den and laid down next to Dakota, kissing his cheek.

"Hi, babe!" I said. He smiled and said "Hey, you. Did she seem to understand whatever you talked about?" I nodded and said "Yeah, better then I thought she would. She decided to stay out for a little bit to relax."

"Okay. I was just about to head over to Mom and Dad's den and see what they're upto." He said. I smiled and said "Alright, I'll stay here. I think I'm gonna take a quick nap until dinner." He kissed me and said "Okay, love. I'll see you in a while then."

"Bye, babe." I said as he got up and walked out. I laid my head down on my paws and closed my eyes, drifting off to a happy sleep.

_**Cody's POV**_

Lupa and Shadow were in Lilly and I's den and we were talking for a while to catch up. They'd been here for about a half hour now after taking a nap. They were still amazed Lilly was pregnant by me and so were we, to be honest.

"Mom, I just don't get it...How on earth could that happen?" Lupa asked, smiling and her tail wagging. Lilly giggled and said "We don't know, honey. It just did...It's not something that SUPPOSED to happen, but we're so happy it did!"

"Yeah, I don't blame you! I'm just curious of how they might look." Shadow said, smiling too. I nodded and said "Me too. But, you know what? Doesn't matter how they look, I'm going to love them just as much as I do Lupa and Dakota."

"Same here. Just because they might be different doesn't mean they're not our babies." Lilly said, smiling. "We know. Well, we're happy either way!" Lupa said.

"Thanks, honey! It means so much knowing you and Dakota would love siblings!" Lilly said, hugging her. "What about you two? Ever start thinking of pups again?"

"Actually, no, we haven't...Aatu and Fable are such a handful already, so we're not even considering it right now." Lupa said, sitting back. Shadow nodded and I said "Good point. How's she been since mating season started?"

"You know, not that bad. I mean, it's obvious she wants "it"...But, she doesn't seem to be letting it bother her." Lupa said. I nodded and said "So, nothing like Alexis then."

"No, not even close. I was really surprised to hear about how bad it's been affecting her." She said. Lilly nodded and said "Surprised us, too. I feel so bad for her, but Crystal probably talked to her already about it."

"Do any dogs chase after her back home?" Shadow asked. Lilly looked at me and said "No, not that I've noticed. Kinda odd, now that you mention it." I smiled and said "I consider it a good thing since Dakota would probably tear them apart and then I'd have to pay their vet bill!"

Everyone laughed and Lupa said "Yeah, there is that! Anything really exciting going on at home recently? I mean, other then the competition?" Lilly nodded and said "A couple weeks ago, Cody got a promotion at work! He's pretty much the only person that handles dogs and wolves there now."

"Well, that's pretty cool!" Shadow said, smiling. I nodded and said "Yeah, it is! I got a pretty good pay raise, too! Last time I checked, my bank account had about $11,500 in it!"

"Wow, really!? How're you able to keep so much?" Lupa asked. I shrugged and said "We don't use a whole lot, really. That and I keep good track of how much I spend anyway."

"Oh, okay. Are you saving for something?" She asked. I smiled and said "If I ever get the chance, I'd love to buy an airplane!" Shadow chuckled and said "Well, that'd be pretty awesome! About a mile west of here is a short landing strip. Doesn't get used much, though."

"Then maybe someday you'll see us fly in!" I said, laughing. Lilly giggled and said "Maybe!" About then, I looked outside and noticed the sun was almost down. "Well, you guys feel like having dinner soon?" I asked.

"Oh, we've got a deer back at the den. We were going to have that tonight." Lupa said. Shadow nodded and Lilly said "Okay, more for us then!" I chuckled and said "Well, gotta figure out what we're having, too."

"Oh, yeah...We didn't bring anything..." Lilly said, smiling. Lupa giggled and said "So, what're you guys gonna do then?" I shrugged and said "I've got some fishing stuff, so I can try getting a few fish. Either that or make a quick run into town."

"How about fish tonight and we can get something tomorrow morning?" Lilly asked. I smiled and said "Sounds good to me! Lupa, do you guys have enough for Dakota, Crystal and maybe their kids, too? I don't know if I'll get enough."

"Don't worry, Dad. We've got more then enough." She said, smiling. I nodded and said "Thanks, honey. Really should've thought about this before we left Idaho..." Lilly giggled and said "Probably would've helped...It's alright though, we can handle it."

"Okay, love. I'll start fishing now before it gets too late." I said. She nodded and said "Alright. I'm gonna go see if Mom wants to walk for a bit. I want to talk to her for a bit."

"Okay, see you in a bit then." I said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and got up, walking over to Eve and Kevin's den. Shadow stretched out before saying "Well, babe, you wanna head back home now?" Lupa nodded and said "Yeah, I'm getting hungry. See you after dinner, Dad!"

"Later, honey." I said, getting up and walking out with them. I quickly went upto the car and got the fishing stuff out and went back down to the dens next to the lake, finding a good looking spot just a few feet from them. I tossed the hook out and laid the rod down, sitting back to wait for a bite.

_**Lilly's POV**_

Mom and I were taking a nice walk before dinner, talking about what's been going on recently and me being pregnant again. "Has your morning sickness started yet?" She asked. I nodded and said "Yep, just the other day at the hotel."

"Well, at least you know how it'll be. This time it won't be so much of a surprise." She said, smiling. I nodded and said "Honestly, I haven't really felt that this time is such a big deal. I mean, I know being pregnant is an amazing thing, but it's just that since I know what to expect, I'm not worried at all about anything."

"I know how you feel, honey. When I was pregnant with you and Kate, I was a nervous wreck and so was your father. But then with Naomi, I didn't feel nervous or scared about it." She said. I smiled and said "Exactly. Have you ever heard of anything like this before? A human-wolf pup?"

"Nope, never. I never thought there was ANY possible way it could happen. You guys got EXTREMELY lucky, I think!" She said, smiling too. I giggled and said "Yeah, I guess we did! Are you happy for us?"

"Of course I am, honey!" She said, stopping and pulling me into a hug. I laid my head on her shoulder and said "I'm having Cody's baby!" She laughed and said "Yep, you are! I'm so happy for you two! And I'm even more proud of you!"

"Thanks, Mom!" I said, tears in my eyes. She let me go and I sat back, wiping my eyes. Just then, my stomach growled. I giggled and said "Oh, just calm down in there! You'll eat soon enough!"

Mom suddenly put her paw on my stomach, surprising me. "Mom!" I said, jumping back a little. She smiled and said "Sorry, honey. I just wanted to feel your belly..." I nodded and said "Okay, just surprised me." She ran her paw up and down my stomach, lightly pressing on it in a couple places.

"Okay, I'm done. Just trying to see if I could feel them yet." She said. I smiled and said "I'm always doing that. I haven't felt anything yet."

"Neither did I. Then again, you are only just a few days in." She said, continuing to walk with me right beside her. I happened to notice we were rather close to the campgrounds and road. "What're we doing over here, Mom?" I asked, looking around.

"I wasn't even paying attention to where we were going..." She said, looking around. I was too and looked up at the road and saw a familiar car go by. "Hm...I recognize that car..." I said, watching it.

"From where?" Mom asked, watching it too. "Here. I saw it here last time we were up here." I said. It turned into the campground and stopped in a spot, but I couldn't see anyone get out.

"Anything?" Mom asked. I shook my head and said "No, I didn't see anyone. I'm gonna go take a look." She nodded and we started walking up the hill to the parking area, hearing voices as we got closer.

"Maybe after dinner we could?" A female voice asked. I heard a guy chuckle and say "Okay, after dinner we'll go." I gasped and said "Mom, that's-"

"KATE!" I heard her yell. I turned to see Mom running up the hill as fast as she could. I ran up behind her and heard "Mom!? Mom!"

When I got up to the top, I saw her and Kate hugging, crying into each other's fur. "Oh, my Kate..." Mom said, nuzzling her like crazy. "Kate..." I said, walking over to them. Kate let Mom go and pulled me into a hug, saying "Lilly! I'm so happy to see you two!"

When she let me go, I turned to Chris and said "Hi, Chris! It's great to see you again!" He smiled and said "Same here! How've you guys been doing?"

"We've been great! We're up here for another camping trip." I said, my tail wagging. Kate lit up and she said "Really!? So are we! This time we get to stick around a while!" Mom smiled and said "That's great! Wait, there's something different about you..." I noticed too she didn't look like herself since we saw her last time.

Kate hung her head and said "Yeah, I know...If we can go back to you guys' camp, we'll tell you there. I'd kinda like for everyone to hear it..." Mom nodded and said "Okay, honey. Come on, it's not very far. They're actually staying in a den next to ours this time."

"Oh, really? That's pretty cool." Chris said, smiling. I giggled and said "I thought so, but I know Cody won't be able to sleep at all on the hard ground!" Kate smiled and said "Well, if he can't there's always the car." We all started walking back to where everyone else was, Mom and I anxious to know what was going on."

_**Naomi's POV**_

I woke up with a yawn, slowly coming back to reality. I had a dream Todd and I finally had pups, but only one. It didn't matter to us, though, we still HAD a pup! I never wanted to wake up, but remembered that we actually would soon enough.

I opened my eyes to see the sun was just about fully down. I looked over at Todd and he was awake already, a smile on his face. "Well, hello there, beautiful!" He said, nuzzling me. I smiled and said "Hi, Todd...How'd you sleep?"

"Great!" He said, cuddling up to me. I giggled and said "I slept amazingly well! Had a dream we had a pup!" He chuckled and said "Oh, did you? What'd he look like?"

"How do you know it was a boy? Maybe it was a girl..." I said, smiling. He shrugged and said "Just a guess...Still didn't answer my question."

"Well, SHE looked almost just like me, but had some of your fur color and your eyes." I said, nuzzling him. He smiled and said "Wow, really!?" I nodded and said "Yep, really! I didn't want to wake up!"

"Neither would I..." He said, kissing my cheek. I smiled and said "So, what do you feel like doing for a while?" He stretched out and said "I don't know, whatever you feel like."

I thought for a moment before saying "Well, I kinda feel like going for a walk. Care to join me?" He smiled and said "I'd love to! Where to?" I shrugged and said "No idea. Just a nice walk."

"Sounds good to me!" He said as I got up. He followed me out of the den and we started walking down the side of the lake, just enjoying the night. He was almost right behind me, but staying off to one side a little. I knew he would be watching my butt, not that I actually cared.

A couple minutes later, I could hear him sniffing the air. I turned my head to look at him and saw he was actually smelling around my womanhood! I giggled and said "Just what're you doing back there?"

He goofily smiled and said "Who, me? I wasn't doing a thing!" I laughed and said "Oh, whatever! I might have some of my Mom's fur, but I'm no blonde! You were smelling my butt!" He chuckled and said "Maybe, maybe not...I'm not gonna tell!"

"You don't need to! I saw you, dumbass!" I said, laughing still. He smiled more and said "Hey, I'm not a dumbass! I just happen to know what I like..."

"Oh, really? How much do you like it?" I seductivly asked. Instead of saying anything, he started smelling me again, rubbing his nose against my womanhood. I giggled and moved my tail away a little, saying "So, you enjoying yourself?"

"Probably as much as you are!" He said, giving my folds a gentle nibble. I softly moaned a little and said "Mmm...That felt good!" He smiled and kept rubbing his nose on me, getting me excited. My fluids were starting to run out and onto his nose and he started licking me as they came out.

"Oh, Todd...I love you!" I said, closing my eyes. I stopped and raised my tail up and spread my legs apart some, suddenly craving the feelings I knew he would give me. After a couple minutes of the amazing pleasure, I was getting close to my orgasm. I was panting hard and said "Todd, it's coming!"

He suddenly stopped and walked up next to me, rubbing against my entire side. He rubbed his head against mine, saying "I love you, Naomi! So much!" I smiled and rubbed my head back against his, saying "I love you too! Why'd you stop though?"

"So I could kiss you..." He said, locking his lips onto mine with passion. I purred and we started making out, unable to get enough of each other. As we started getting more and more into it, I felt him starting to move and shift around.

I looked down and saw his paws shifting around, like he was uncomfortable. I was about to ask if he was okay when I noticed his wolfhood fully out and his fluid running out in a steady stream to the ground, making a wet spot underneath him.

I giggled and said "Well, someone wants this!" He smiled again and said "It has been a little while, you know...And judging by how excited you're getting, you want it too!" I nodded and said "I do! You don't mind helping a girl out, do you?"

"Of course not...You just relax and let me please you..." He said, nuzzling me. I purred and laid down, rolling over onto my back. He moved over me, slowly licking my neck and cheek. I closed my eyes to enjoy it more as he explored my body.

He leaned down and gave my ear a gently nibble, making me moan a little. "Oh, Todd..." I sighed, making him smile. He kissed my nose before starting to lick my neck again. I felt his wolfhood laying against my stomach, the warm fluid leaking out onto me. I was running down my belly to my womanhood, mixing with my fluids.

He suddenly started slowly humping against me, rubbing his wolfhood up and down my stomach. I giggled and said "What, just can't wait?" He laughed a little and said "Not for much longer! I feel like this thing is gonna break off soon!" I laughed even more and said "Well, I suppose we should take care of that then!"

"Before we do anything else, do you mind if I do it...like this?" He asked, blushing a little. I smiled and said "What, on my stomach?" He nervously nodded and said "Yeah...I understand if it sounds gross..."

"No, I'm perfectly good with it!" I said, licking his cheek. He smiled and said "You really mean it?" I nodded and said "Yes, I do. Go ahead, do whatever you feel like, babe!" He nodded and continued thrusting against me, both of us moaning a little. The amount of his fluids coming out was soaking my stomach.

"You know how you say I get really wet all the time?" I asked, giggling. He nodded and said "Yeah. Why?" I motioned down to my stomach and he looked and said "Oh! Well...I guess we're gonna have to clean up before heading back then."

"We'd have to either way." I said, laying my head back on the ground. He was starting to pant and groan more so I knew he wasn't lasting much longer. "N-Naomi...I love you!" He groaned, kissing my neck again.

I moved my paw up to my stomach, putting it on the tip of his wolfhood. He gasped and said "Oh, babe...That feels amazing!" I giggled and held it there, feeling him starting to thrust harder against me. About a minute later, he suddenly let out a long, low growl and his warm seed rushed out onto my belly, splashing all over it.

"Oh god..." He panted, his teeth clenched tight. I smiled and started licking his cheek as he finished. When his orgasm finally ended, he collasped on top of me, laying against me. I happily sighed and said "So, you feel better now?"

He slowly nodded and said "Yes...Thank you, Naomi..." I smiled and said "It wasn't just fun for you, babe..." I brought my paw up to my mouth and started licking it clean, loving the taste. I could feel his seed running down my sides and butt from us being pressed together.

After a minute, he started to get up, his legs shaking. I looked down my body to see thin strings of the goo running between us. I laughed and said "What a mess!" He did too and said "Yeah, no kidding!"

"So, since YOU got to do something you wanted to try, there's something I want to..." I said, blushing now. He smiled and said "What might that be?" I leaned up and whispered in his ear "My tailhole..."

* * *

_**Well, Naomi! You've got some interesting ideas! Who knew you ever wanted that!? Might be kinda interesting to read about...Also, sounds like Kate and Chris have what seems like bad news. Hope everything is okay with them...I'd hate to hear of something wrong with her or Chris.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Lilly's POV**_

Mom, Kate, Chris and I were just getting back to the dens after Kate and Chris got here. We were so happy that they were up here for a week, just like us! This time we'd actually get to spend some time together to catch up. We'd been walking for about 15 minutes now and were just about back.

Kate and I were talking the entire time while Mom and Chris talked behind us. They were laughing with each other, so I knew it was all okay. Kate didn't seem like herself, but wouldn't tell me what was going on or if something was wrong. I was getting really worried that something happened.

We walked past Cody and I's den and into Mom and Kevin's. They were both sitting inside, talking too. Cody saw us come in and said "Well, hey, guys! Nice to see you two again!" He and Kevin hugged Kate and Chris and Kate said "It's good to see you, too! How've you been?"

"Great, how about you two?" Cody said, smiling. She nodded and said "Pretty good, but we've got something to tell you guys...It's kinda important." Mom sat down and said "Well, since we're all here now, what is it, honey? What's wrong?"

Kate and Chris sat down next to each other and she leaned against him, saying "Well, about a week ago I was having some bad stomach pains and throwing up a lot. We went to the vet where we live and they ran a couple tests."

"Okay...What'd they find?" Mom asked, just as worried as I was. My heart was racing, waiting for her to say what it was. She took a breath and said "Well...I...God, I just don't know how to say it..."

"Kate, look at me..." Mom said. She looked up at her and Mom said "Take a deep breath and relax..." She did as Mom said and then Mom said "Okay, now tell us what's wrong, alright? We need to know, honey."

Kate nodded and took another breath, saying "Everyone...I'm pregnant!" We all sat there staring at her, trying to process what she said. After a little silence Mom said "Wha...What'd you say!?" Kate smiled and said "Yeah, I'm pregnant!"

Mom suddenly broke down crying and ran over, pulling her into a tight hug. "Oh my god! Kate, that is amazing!" Kate started crying a little too and said "I know! We're so happy!" I ran over and hugged her too, saying "We are, too! Why couldn't you just tell us!?"

"I wanted to mess with you guys..." She said, giggling. Mom sighed and said "Don't EVER do that to me again, you hear me!? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kate laid her ears back and said "I'm sorry, Mom...I was only trying to trick you guys..." Mom hugged her again and said "It's okay, honey..."

"Congratulations, you two!" Kevin said, smiling too. Chris was too and said "Thank you! There's one more part about it that really shocked us!" Mom looked up at him and said "What's that?"

"Wait, don't say it...They're YOUR pups?" I asked, smiling widely. Kate looked at me and then Chris a couple times, saying "Uh...Yeah! How'd you know?" I giggled and said "Oh, how should I say this...We're in the same boat!"

Kate's eyes went wide and said "You're pregnant again!?" I nodded and said "Yep, I am! With Cody's pups!" She hugged me and said "Lilly, that's great! How far along are you?"

"About a week now." I said. She nodded and said "I'm about a month now. Can you tell?" We looked at her belly and now noticed it did seem bigger. Mom smiled and said "Yeah, we can! Oh, honey...I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Mom! I know we're excited!" She said, leaning against Chris again. He kissed her cheek and said "Like I said already, you're going to a fantastic mother!" She giggled and said "You'll be an amazing dad!"

"Well, since we're all going on about it, I suppose I should tell you too!" Mom said, smiling. Kevin walked up and nuzzled her side and she said "I'm pregnant, too!" Kate laughed and said "Mom, you too!? Wow!"

"Yep, me too! Naomi and Todd are going to try for pups soon when she comes into heat again." Mom said. Kate nodded and said "That's great! Where are they anyway?" I shrugged and said "Good question. They went out for a walk earlier, but haven't come back yet."

"They'll be back soon, I'm sure. I'm sure she'd love to see you again!" Mom said, smiling at Kate. She nodded and said "I wanna see her, too! How are her and Todd doing? I never met him yet, so I'm just curious how he treats her."

"He's an extremely nice wolf! He has his little quirks here and there, but overall, we really like him. And since Naomi loves him, we can't really tell her no." Mom said. Kevin nodded and Kate said "Oh, okay! Well, I can't wait to meet him!"

_**Naomi's POV**_

"Oh god...Todd..." I panted, collapsing onto my side. He fell down onto his and said "Naomi...I love you so much!" I weakly smiled and licked his cheek, saying "I love you too!" We lay there for about ten minutes or so, catching our breath after a VERY intense mating session.

"You don't think that was odd or gross, do you?" I asked, hoping he wasn't upset. He smiled and said "No, not really. A little different, but still amazing!" I giggled and said "Yeah, that's how I feel! I can't believe how good it felt!"

"Me either, babe..." He said, getting closer to me. We cuddled tight against each other and started kissing, just wanting to be with each other. My legs were really weak and my rear was a bit sore, but it was all worth it!

A little bit later, I pulled back and said "How about we wash up and go home? I feel like I need a nap now..." He chuckled and said "Alright. I kinda do, too..." I started to get up, my legs shaking like crazy. He noticed and helped me, saying "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. My legs are tired, though." I said, kissing his cheek. He weakly smiled and said "Sorry..."

"No, don't be. They don't hurt, so I'm fine." I said, smiling at him. We walked over to the water and got in, scrubbing ourselves clean. I made sure to get anything off me, mostly around my womanhood and rear so that Mom or Dad wouldn't get mad at us. It didn't take very long until we got out and shook dry.

I did first and then he did right next to me, getting water all over me. "Oh, gee, thanks..." I said, giggling. He smiled and said "Didn't mean to do that..."

"Right..." I said before shaking off again. After I was done, we started walking home, both of us feeling tired. We got back to our den a few minutes later, but I could hear Mom and Dad talking to someone, but I didn't recognize the other voices.

"Hmm...Wonder who that is..." I said. He shrugged and said "Good question. Let's go see." I nodded and we walked over to where they were and looked in. I smiled widely when I saw Kate and Chris sitting in there.

"Kate! Chris!" I said, running in. Kate turned around just to be pulled into a hug and said "Oh, okay! Hi, Naomi!" I laughed and said "It's so good to see you two again!" She smiled and said "Yeah, you too! Where've you been?"

"Just...out for a walk." I nervously said. I could tell she knew I was lying, but didn't say anything. "Okay. Is that Todd out there?" She asked, pointing out to him. I nodded and said "Yep! Todd, come in here!"

He came in and I said "Todd, this is Kate! Kate, Todd!" He smiled and said "Nice to finally meet you! Naomi's told me a lot about you!"

"Oh, really? Like what?" She asked, smiling. I was too and said "Just random things...So, how're you two doing?"

"Amazing!" She and Chris said at the same time. I looked at them both and said "Why's that?"

"Well...I'm pregnant!" She said, her tail wagging. I hugged her again, saying "Kate, that's great! Did you do it how Lilly and Cody did?"

"Nope! Something even better!" She said, excited. I was confused and said "So...Another wolf?"

"No, not even that! Let me put it this way...You know how Lilly's pregnant from Cody?" She asked, smiling widely. I nodded and said "Yeah, I remember...Hang on...Are you saying-?"

"Yep, exactly!" She said, a tear in her eye. I squealed and said "Kate, that is AMAZING! How far along are you?"

"About a month." She said. I looked at her stomach and noticed it was bigger already. I smiled and said "That's great! Did Mom tell you that Todd and I are going to try soon?"

"Yep, she told me. I'm so happy for you guys!" She said. Todd nuzzled me and said "I know I'm excited!" I giggled and said "Yeah, we all know why, too..." Everyone started laughing, but we all heard Mom suddenly start growling.

I quickly looked at her, saying "Mom, what's that for!?" She motioned to Todd and said "I know what he's thinking about..." I sighed and said "Yeah, Mom. That was what he meant...Doesn't mean you need to do that, though! We're kinda MATES and planning to have pups!"

"No, Naomi, don't...It's okay, I understand." Todd said, nuzzling me again. He turned around and walked outside, his tail dragging along the ground. When he was out of sight, I looked back at Mom and said "See what you did!? You drove him out and really hurt him!"

She sighed and said "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to, honest! I just got kinda...oversensitive when he mentioned "that"."

"Yeah, no kidding...Can you apologize to him? Please!? You did the same thing when we first got back to Glacier and we were talking about pups. He probably feels like you don't want him around me..." I said. She nodded and said "Alright...Again, I'm sorry, honey."

"It's okay. Just TRY and make him feel like you actually want him in our family, okay?" I asked, smiling a little. She was too and said "Okay, I can try." She walked out in the direction he went, leaving the rest of us in the den. I sighed again and laid down, saying "Dad, what is it with Mom? Why does she do that?"

"She's only looking out for you, honey. She just wants you to be safe and not get hurt or anything." Dad said, sitting next to me. I looked up at him and said "How come you're not that protective of me?"

He smiled and said "Because I know nothing will happen to you with Todd around. Your mother and I both know he'd give his life for you, but she just gets overprotective sometimes. It's a Mom thing...Believe me, you'll understand soon enough."

"Alright...Thanks, Dad." I said, sitting up and hugging him. "You're welcome, honey." He said, hugging me back.

_**Eve's POV**_

I was feeling bad after what I did back in the den. I was hoping Todd didn't go too far or run away because of me. The more I thought about what I might've caused made me feel even worse. I know Naomi would never forgive me if I drove him away.

I was following his scent and found myself at their den. As I got closer to it, I could hear crying from inside it. I took a breath and looked inside to see Todd laying in the back, crying to himself. I nervously walked in, saying "Todd? You okay?"

He looked up and saw me there and quickly wiped his eyes and nose, saying "Y-Yeah, I'm alright..." I went in and laid down next to him, saying "I'm sorry I acted the way I did...You know I'm only looking out for my little girl, right?"

"I know...Normally, it doesn't bother me, but this time it seemed like you just wanted me to go away." He said. I weakly smiled and said "I'm sorry, Todd...I really didn't mean it. I honestly feel terrible about it..."

"It's alright...Is Naomi okay?" He asked, wiping his eyes again. I nodded and said "Yeah, she fine...She asked me to go find you and make sure you're okay."

"Like I said, I'm good. Thank you, though..." He said, smiling a little. I hugged him and said "You're welcome, honey. I am extremely happy you two are going to have pups soon! I only got mad because I knew you were thinking about mating with her."

He blushed some and said "Well, yeah, I guess I was...I mean, it's what has to happen, right?" I giggled and said "Yeah, you're right, it does. It just kind of upset me this time, but I really didn't mean to get mad at you. I'm glad Naomi chose you and I'm also glad you're a part of our family!"

"Well, thank you, Eve! That really means a lot to me!" He said, smiling more. I was too and said "You're welcome! Now, how about we head back there? I'm sure Naomi wants to know you're okay."

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna stay here a little while. I just wanna relax for a bit until she comes home." He said. I nodded and said "That's fine, I'll just let her know where you are. I think she's afraid you ran away or something."

"Well, I'd never do that, no matter what might happen. I know it would crush her if I did..." He said. I smiled and said "Yeah, it would. Then Kevin and I would crush YOU!" His eyes went wide and I giggled, saying "I'm only messing with you..."

"Oh, okay...Got me worried there..." He said, chuckling. I got up and said "Well, I'm gonna head back now. We'll see you after while!" He nodded and said "Okay, see you later!" I walked out and back to Kevin and I's den only a couple minutes away.

When I got there, I could hear Naomi, Kate and Lilly all still talking about being pregnant and pups. I smiled as I walked in, going over to Kevin and nuzzling him. He smiled and said "Hi, babe! Everything okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He said he's going to stay over at their den for a while." I said, sitting down. Naomi smiled and said "Thanks for apologizing, Mom! Was he upset or anything?"

"Yeah, he was...When I got there, he was crying a bit..." I said. She nodded and said "I knew he'd be upset about it...I'm gonna go and keep him company."

"Alright, honey. See you later, then!" I said, smiling. She nodded and walked out and to their den. Lilly suddenly yawned and said "Well, I think we're gonna head back to our den and relax a while. I'm getting kinda sleepy..."

"Okay, Chris and I are gonna head back upto the campsite for dinner. What are you and Cody doing for food?" Kate asked. "Tomorrow we're going to head somewhere and get some. Why do you ask?" Lilly asked.

"You don't need to. We've got more then enough for ourselves up at our car. We're parked right next to you, so we can share." Chris said, smiling. "Oh, you don't need to do that..." Cody said.

"It's okay, trust us! We offered, so you might as well take it!" Kate said, sounding like she was getting upset. Before anyone said anything else, Chris pulled her into a kiss that made her loudly purr and seemingly melt.

After a couple minutes, she pulled back and said "Thank you for that...I take it you could tell I was about to have another mood swing?" He nodded and said "Yep. Figured I'd stop it before you got as mad as before."

"Before? What do you mean?" I asked, curious. He chuckled and pulled his shirt up, showing us a couple deep scratches across his chest. Kate turned her head and sighed, saying "Why did you have to remind me of that?"

"Kate, I told you it's alright...They're not bad and I know you weren't really mad at me. It. Is. Fine." He said, pulling her into a hug. She sniffed and said "I'm still sorry about it..."

"I know you are, but I'll always forgive you." He said, rubbing her back. She sighed again and cuddled up against him, softly purring. He kept comforting her until we noticed she was asleep. He smiled and said "Seems someone's tired..." I smiled and said "Yeah, seems so...What happened when she hit you?"

"We were talking about if she'd be a good mother or not and when I told her she would be, she had a mood swing and thought I was lying to her. When I tried telling her I wasn't, she scratched me." He said. I nodded and said "And you knew she was having a mood swing?"

"Yeah, I could tell when she suddenly got mad. That's why I didn't get mad at her and I forgave her. I know she didn't mean to do it, but her emotions took over for a moment." He said. I smiled and said "Well, that's good. Have you had a doctor look at that?"

"Nah, I know it's not bad. I've hurt myself worse just walking down the street!" He said, laughing. We all did too and he said "You guys mind if we stay here a while? I don't wanna wake her up..."

"Of course we don't mind. I just hope you're comfortable laying on the hard ground." I said, smiling. He nodded and said "I'll be fine, don't worry. See you guys later then. I'm gonna get a little sleep, too. It was a long drive here."

"Alright, see you two soon. Lilly, Cody, what're you guys gonna do?" I asked. She shrugged and said "No idea. Maybe just relax in our den for a while." I nodded and said "Sounds good. I'm going to lay down for a bit. My head kinda hurts from what happened earlier with Todd..."

"Are you okay, babe?" Kevin asked, licking my cheek. I smiled and said "I'm fine, just a little headache. Don't worry about me." He smiled and said "Okay...I think I'll join you." We laid down together and Lilly said "Alright, we're going back to our den now. See you later, guys!"

"Bye, honey! Come back later tonight. There's something really nice up here this time of year at night!" I said. She nodded and said "Okay, we will." They walked out and over to their den and I laid my head down on my paws, closing my eyes. I felt Kevin do the same and said "Hey, honey?"

"Yeah, Eve?" He asked. I smiled and said "I'm so happy everyone is together again! It's been a long time..." He chuckled and said "I can tell you are! I'm still amazed Kate's pregnant, too!"

"Yeah, I know! Last time we saw her, she looked like her usual playful self. Now, she seems a lot more mature and ready for big responsibilites!" I said. He nodded and said "I noticed that, too. Do you think she'll ever consider me her father? I know Lilly KINDA feels that way, but not entirely."

"As much as I hate to say it, I don't think so. She knows Winston was her one and only father and I don't think she'll ever fully accept he's gone and you've replaced him." I said. He nuzzled me and said "I don't want her to feel like I TRIED to replace him..."

"I know you don't...But, it's just how it is. It's alright, though." I said, licking his cheek. He smiled and said "I know it is...Well, goodnight, honey. I'm gonna take a little nap..." I smiled and said "Night, Kevin. Love you!"

"I love you too, babe!" He said, nuzzling my neck. I cuddled closer to him and he put his forelegs around me, pulling me closer. His radiating body heat felt good and really soothing. I was purring just from being with him and fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

_**Hey, guys! Hope you didn't think I abandoned the stories! Just busy with a lot of things recently, including my new girlfriend! Quite possibly the love of my life...Been spending more time with her then on the stories, so I've been typing for six straight hours to hammer this one out. Hope you all liked it! Remember to REVIEW so I know how I'm doing. Also, if you don't mind, try telling your friends about my stories if they may like them. I would really love for more people to read them!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Lilly's POV**_

When we got back to the den we'd be using, Cody and I decided to get a little bit of sleep since we were kinda tired from everything happening so far. I fell asleep laying on his chest and he had his arms around me.

When I started to wake up, it was already dark outside. I yawned and gently moved off him, stretching out before laying down in the cool dirt. I felt my stomach suddenly growl and smiled, saying "Don't worry, you guys will eat soon enough." I laid there for a couple minutes staring outside the den until Cody started to stir.

He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw me and said "Hi, love. How'd you sleep?" We kissed real quick and I said "I slept great. How about you since you were laying in the dirt?" He chuckled and said "Not bad, but my back is a bit sore now."

"Told you you'd want the mattress..." I said, giggling. He sat up and said "Maybe, I don't know yet. So, what do you think Eve was talking about earlier before we came back here?" I shrugged and said "No idea. Think we should go ask?"

"Yeah, good idea. Hopefully they're still awake." He said as we got up and walked over to Mom and Kevin's den. We looked inside to see him awake, but she was asleep. He saw up and smiled before nudging Mom.

"Mmmm...Hi, honey." She sleepily said, stretching out. He kissed her cheek and said "Hey, you! Lilly and Cody are back." She looked over at us and said "Oh, hi, guys! What time is it?" Cody pulled his phone out and looked at it, saying "Almost 11. Just wondering what it was that you said we should come back for."

"I can't tell you, but trust me, you'll love it!" She said, sitting up and her tail wagging. I giggled and said "Well, alright...Should we go see if everyone else is up for it, too?" Mom quickly nodded and said "I was about to suggest the same."

We all walked out and over to the other dens, Mom and Kevin going to Todd and Naomi's while Cody and I went to the kids'. When we got there, we could hear Crystal and Lupa talking inside.

"Yeah, she definately she wants to, but not nearly as badly as Alexis." Lupa said. I knew instantly that they were talking about Alexis and Fable being in heat. "Well, I talked to Alexis earlier about it...She decided to relax in the water for a bit and that seems to have helped calm her down." Crystal said.

As we walked in, I said "Hey, you two! What's going on?" Lupa looked over at us and said "Oh, hi, Mom! Not much, just chatting." Dakota, Shadow, Aatu, Fable and Alexis were all asleep in the back of the den. I could hear Alexis loudly purring and could smell what seemed like the smell of sex in the air.

Crystal saw me sniffing the air and said "I know what you smell. It's Alexis." I nodded and said "Something...happen earlier?" She smiled and said "No, not that we know of. Probably dreaming about _something..._"

"Ah...Well, Mom and Kevin said that there was something we'd all wanna see tonight. They went to see if Todd and Naomi were awake." I said. Lupa nodded and said "Yeah, they mentioned it to us, too. Did they say anything about what is was?"

"No, just that we'd love it." Cody said. Crystal smiled and "Well, I hope so! Must be pretty nice if they're excited about it." I laughed and said "Yeah, good point! They should be coming back anytime now..."

Right about then, Aatu started shifting around in his sleep. He rolled over and, because of where he was, his head landed right next to Alexis' butt. As soon as his head hit the ground, we could see him started sniffing the air, obviously smelling her scent of heat.

Lupa ran over and pushed his head away, saying "Oh, hell no! Aatu, wake up!" He shot awake, saying "Wha-What!? Huh!?" He looked around to see Alexis' rear right in his face and shot up, running out with his tail between his legs. Shadow was awake too and ran out after him, kissing Lupa's cheek on his way out.

"He's not gonna be a happy puppy..." Cody said, smiling. Lupa giggled and said "Yeah, probably not...I should probably go after them and make sure Shadow doesn't get mad at him for the wrong reason."

"Good idea. We'll be here when you get back." I said. She nodded and ran out too, going the same direction as they did.

_**Lupa's POV**_

I started following Shadow and Aatu scent and finally found them after a couple minutes by the lake. I could hear Shadow yelling at him. I quickly ran over toward them, not liking what I was hearing...

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? She's family and you have the audacity to be doing that!?" Shadow yelled. I heard Aatu loudly whimper in fear as I got closer and finally saw them, but not how I thought I would. Shadow was over Aatu, holding him down to the ground and growling at him.

"Shadow, stop!" I yelled, finally getting to them. He looked at me and said "Lupa, do you know what he was doing!?"

"Yes, I do. It's not his fault, though. Let him up." I said, glaring at Shadow. He could see my anger with him and quickly got off Aatu, who jumped up and cowered in fear. I turned to him and said "Aatu, honey, it's alright. We know you didn't mean to do that."

"But he still-" Shadow started when I glared at him again, baring my teeth to him. He instantly shut up and backed away some. I turned back to Aatu and said "Are you okay, honey? Wanna talk about it?"

"Not with him here!" He yelled, surprising us. I looked at Shadow and said "Go back to the den. Now. I still need to talk to you, too..." He looked at Aatu and then back at me before he nodded, saying "Alright...I am NOT happy with you, Aatu!"

"Enough! It was NOT his fault! Now GO!" I yelled. He quickly ran off back to the den, leaving dust behind him. I sighed and said "Honey, come here." Aatu nervously came over to me and I pulled him closer, saying "I know what happened, but your father doesn't. All he was was your nose...there."

He blushed madly and said "I-I'm sorry, Mom! I don't know why that even happened!" I tightly hugged him, saying "Shh, it's alright...I know why. You rolled over in your sleep." He looked up at me and said "Th-That's it? Just rolling over caused all this mess!? I'm such a freaking idiot!"

"No, do not say that. You are NOT an idiot!" I said, nuzzling him. He cried into my neck for a couple minutes, making me almost start crying too. He eventually started to calm down and wiped his eyes, saying "Is Alexis mad at me?"

I smiled and said "She doesn't even know what happened. Or at least I don't think she does. She was asleep too." He nodded and said "Okay...Can we not tell her? I don't know if I can face her again if she knows..."

"Don't worry, I won't say a thing. I'm pretty sure Crystal or Lilly won't either." I said, rubbing his back. I suddenly heard someone make a sniffing sound like they were crying too behind us in the bushes. I quickly turned around, saying "Who's there!?"

They started shaking a little and then I saw Shadow crawl out from under them, tears running down his face. "I told you to go back to the den!" I said, getting mad he didn't listen to me. He got up and nervously came over to us, saying "I'm so sorry, Aatu! I had no idea what was going on..."

I felt Aatu pull away from me and turned to see him backing up, trying to stay away from Shadow. "You're not sorry! I know you're not!" He yelled. Shadow took another step toward us and Aatu quickly turned around and ran off.

"Aatu, come back here!" I yelled, but he was out of sight within seconds. I turned to Shadow and said "See what you did!? He's lost all trust in you and you made it worse by coming back!" He was shaking and said "I'm s-sorry, Lupa! I n-never meant..."

I angrily sighed as I walked past him back toward out den, leaving him where we were. I heard him drop to the ground and start crying heavily, but I was too mad at him to even care at the moment. I got back to our den a couple minutes later and walked in, laying down in the back and curling up.

"Lupa?" Mom asked, a worried tone in her voice. I looked up at her and said "Aatu ran away...All because of Shadow!" Her and Cody looked shocked and she said "He what!? Why, what did Shadow do!?"

"He didn't know what was going on when I woke Aatu up. He completely blew up on him when I found them. He didn't hurt him, physically anyway, but I know that Aatu does not want to be around him." I said, tears in my eyes.

"Oh my god...Where's Shadow?" Mom asked. I shrugged and said "I suppose still where we were. I left him there. I'm just so angry with him right now. Probably be best if he spends the night away..."

"I suppose so...Are you going to stay with him, though?" She asked. I sighed and said "Right now, I honestly don't know. I can't tell you anymore then that." She sadly nodded and said "Okay, honey...We're gonna go back to our den for now. We'll tell Mom and Kevin you'd like some space right now."

"Thanks, Mom. I'm sorry about all this..." I said, laying my head down. She weakly smiled and said "It's not your fault, honey. We'll come back in the morning and help you look for Aatu if he doesn't come home tonight."

"Okay. See you guys later." I asked, curling back up. I heard them walk out and back toward their den and I sighed, thinking _"Dammit, Shadow...If you would've just waited until I got there, none of this would be happening!"_ I suddenly heard a depressed howl come from far off and knew it was Aatu. It brought tears to my eyes and I quietly said "Please, Aatu, come home...Please come home..."

_**Aatu's POV**_

I brought my muzzle back down after letting out a depressed howl that threatened to make me explode if I didn't let it out. I hung my head and stared down into the lake, my own reflection staring back. I saw it suddenly start shifting until it looked like Dad, which only enraged me.

"Stupid...Piece...Of CRAP!" I screamed, smashing my paw down into the water over and over again. I kept at it for at least ten minutes until my paw was in pain. I looked at it to see a little blood coming from two of my claws where they'd broken out. I washed my paw off in the water before turning around and walking off, not sure where I was going.

I suddenly felt something weird inside me, like it was pulling at my heart. It felt almost like something telling me I needed to go back home. _"No, I can't. HE'S there..." _I thought to myself, trying to ignore it, but it didn't work.

I eventually gave into it and said out loud "Alright, fine! But if he's there, I'm leaving..." I started walking in the direction of the den. It was about a half hour walk back, only taking so long because I had ran off. My paw was hurting like crazy, but the bleeding had finally stopped about halfway home.

When I finally got there, I silently crept around the side and looking in, seeing everyone asleep in the back except for Dad. _"Alright, I guess I'll stay..."_ I thought, quietly walking in to the back. I saw Mom asleep in a ball, dried tears on her cheeks. I felt so bad knowing that she'd been crying over all this. I carefully laid down next to her and snuggled close, trying not to wake her, but it didn't work.

"Shadow!?" She asked, almost yelling. "No, Mom, it's me..." I whispered. Her head whipped around and she saw me laying next to her, a weak smile on my face. "Aatu! My little boy..." She said, quickly jumping up and pulling me into a tight hug. I chuckled a bit and said "Hi, Mom...I'm sorry I ran away."

She let go of me, saying "It's okay, as long as you're alright. Where did you go?" I shrugged and said "I don't know, really...I was on the other side of the lake, I know that." She nodded and happened to look down and saw my paw, how it was injured.

She gasped and said "Oh my god! What happened!?" I smiled a bit and said "I got angry..."

"And what? Did you tear a tree down!?" She asked, smiling a little too. I chuckled and said "No, just hit the water a bunch of times. Might've been a rock in there..." She sighed and said "God...I take it you were mad at your father?"

I nodded and said "More like enraged. Where is he anyway, not that I want to see him..." She sighed again and said "I left him where we all were earlier. I don't want him coming back right now because we all need a little time to cool off."

"Yeah, I agree. I'm gonna go to sleep now, okay?" I asked. She nodded and said "Okay, honey. I'm just so glad you came back!" She licked my cheek and I smiled, saying "Yep, I did...Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, Aatu." She said as we laid down, both of us curling up next to each other. She moved around so I was laying at her stomach and put her foreleg over me, making sure I didn't go anywhere. I closed my eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep, hearing Mom start to purr.

_**Shadow's POV**_

I was feeling horrible after what happened with Aatu. I couldn't believe that I practically attacked him without knowing what was really going on! Lupa left me by some bushes where her and Aatu were talking before he ran off. She was definately angry with me and I couldn't blame her. I was angry with myself after all...

After I heard Aatu's howl, I started crying even more, but fell asleep for a few minutes. When I woke up again, I got up and walked back toward the den, knowing full well that Lupa would not want to even look at me right now. I got there a few minutes later and quietly laid down by the entrance where I'd sleep for the night.

_"I hope she can forgive me for this...Aatu as well..." _I thought as I laid my head down on my paws. I sadly sighed and closed my eyes, wanting to go back to sleep, but just couldn't. I started to see what looked like dancing green lights behind my eyelids. I shook it off as my mind messing with me since I was so tired, but they never went away and seemed to get brighter and brighter.

I slowly opened my eyes to see something that looked like pure magic in the sky. "Woah..." I said to myself, watching the lights dance around the sky. They were rather calming and definately interesting since I'd never seen them before.

"What is this?" I asked myself in complete awe. They lit up the entire park, the lake shining beautifully in their glow. I sat up and continued to watch them, oblivious to anything else going on around me.

I suddenly felt something next to me and looked down to see Lupa there, watching them too. I weakly smiled and looked back up at them, gently inching closer to her. She leaned up against me a bit and started quietly purring and I laid my head against hers. She happily sighed and whispered "I'm still mad at you..."

I smiled and said "I know you are...Let's save it until morning, okay?" She slowly nodded and we sat there watching the lights for a couple more hours, just loving every second of it. I could hardly keep my eyes open any longer and looked down at her, seeing the lights shining in her eyes.

"Lupa, I still love you, no matter what. I know you're upset with me, and that's good, you should be after what I did." I said. "Shadow, I-" She started when I stopped her and said "No, just let me talk...You and Aatu have every right to hate me right now and I won't hold it against either of you. I love you both very much and would HATE to lose you guys over this. I'm going to go over to Eve and Kevin's den for the night to let you have some space."

She nodded and I smiled, saying "Okay. I love you, Lupa..." She nuzzled me and said "I love you too, Shadow...Goodnight." I nuzzled her back before walking off to the other den where I'd stay for the night. I heard her sniff and walk back into the den behind me.

When I got there a couple minutes later, I saw Eve and Kevin both outside watching the lights too. I smiled and said "So, you guys saw them too?" Eve smiled and said "This is what we wanted to show you all tonight. What're you doing here this time a night?"

"I was hoping I could stay here for tonight. Something happened earlier with Lupa and Aatu and I don't wanna upset them more if they'd want me to sleep somewhere else for tonight." I said. Kevin nodded and said "Of course, Shadow, come on in. What exactly happened?"

"You know, it's been a long night and I'd rather not go over it all again right now...I'm about to fall asleep standing here anyway. We'll explain it all tomorrow after Lupa and I talk for a while. All I can say right now is that Aatu is very upset with me and...ran off." I sadly said, hanging my head.

"Alright. Well, let's go inside and get some sleep then." Eve said as we all walked inside the den. They went to the back while I laid down near the front where it stayed a bit cooler and so I could watch the lights a bit longer. I stayed up for about a half hour longer before finally just passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

_**Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Took me about three straight hours to do, but I think it turned out great! An idea popped into my head about something happening between Lupa and Shadow, but then Aatu came into play, so I rolled with it. Then came the Northern Lights, not that they know that's what they're called...Yet. Someone does know, but do you know who?**_

**_As always, Read & Review! Can't wait to hear how you all liked this chapter! Probably gonna have a new High School chapter up within a couple day. BTW, I'm still taking suggestions for the name of the story! High School is just a temporary title until someone sends me one really good! Please, shoot your idea to me and I'll put a poll up and let YOU vote on it! Aren't I nice that way?_**


	17. Chapter 17

When I woke up the next morning, it was from someone nudging me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Lilly glaring at me, obviously angry with me. "Shadow, get up!" She said, almost yelling. I quickly scrambled to my feet and she said "Lupa told me last night about what you did! I cannot BELIEVE you! What in the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I-I didn't know wh-what happened at first! All I kn-knew was Aatu had his n-nose in Fable's-" I said when she said "And you think you just need to blow up at him!? You should've found out exactly what happened before you did anything!"

"I...I'm sorry! Just...Just back off and let me fix this!" I yelled, shocking her. I quickly went out and toward Lupa and I's den, looking back over my shoulder to make sure she wasn't chasing me. I got there a few minutes later and looked inside to see Lupa already awake.

I nervously walked in, saying "Lupa?" She turned to look at me and said "Oh, hey...I was wondering when you'd be coming back." I weakly smiled and said "Well, after your Mom yelled at me a little bit ago, I figured I need to straighten this out now."

"Mom yelled at you!?" She said, surprised. I nodded and said "Yep. She was pissed when she heard about last night, I suppose." She sighed and said "Dammit...I knew I shouldn't have told her."

"No, it's okay. She needed to know. How're you doing this morning?" I asked, walking in and sitting down by her. She shrugged and said "Alright, I suppose. Aatu came back home last night."

"Oh, good...I've been so worried about him. Is he still asleep?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah. I don't think right now would be a good time to see him, though. He was really mad last night and probably still is today."

"Okay. I can come back later after he gets up if he's not as upset." I suggested. She smiled and said "That's probably a good idea. Let me talk to him for a bit and see how he's feeling. Come back around noon, okay?"

I smiled and said "Okay. I'm gonna go get us some breakfast. I love you, Lupa..." We kissed real quick and she said "I love you, too. Now, go on, get outta here!" I laughed and walked out of the den toward where some deer were grazing yesterday, hoping to find one today.

_**Lupa's POV**_

Shadow had left a couple minutes ago and I heard Aatu starting to wake up. I walked inside to where he was to see him stretching out and yawning. I smiled and said "Morning, Aatu!" He opened his eyes and smiled up at me, saying "Morning, Mom!"

He sat up and said "Are you still mad at me for running away?" I nuzzled him and said "I never was. Worried, yes, but never mad." He smiled a little more and said "Okay...Has Dad...come back yet?"

"Yeah, he was just here a few minutes ago. He went out to get us some breakfast." I said. He nodded and said "Are you two still together?" I smiled and said "Yes, honey, we are. Just because we got into a fight doesn't mean we're gonna break up."

He chuckled and said "I know, just making sure. I was hoping he'd be here when I got up so I could apologize..."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong, per say. You were still asleep when you started doing...that." I said, making him blush. "So...It wasn't my fault?" He asked. I shook my head and said "Not even a bit. It WAS your father's fault for getting upset like he did without knowing what was going on."

"Oh, I knew that. So, all he saw was where my nose was and that just ticked him off?" He asked. I nodded and said "Basically. He really over-reacted when he should've just asked what happened." Right about then, Mom and Grandma walked in. I smiled at them and said "Hey, you two! What brings you by?"

"Just wanted to make sure everything was okay this morning." Mom said. "Don't worry, everything's okay. We're just waiting for Shadow to get back with breakfast to finish talking this all over." I said.

Grandma smiled and said "Well, that's good. Aatu, how're you doing?" He chuckled and said "Pretty good, but my paw is throbbing..." She came over and asked "Why, what happened?"

"I was pretty mad last night and I was hitting a rock in the water..." He said as she started looking at it. She sighed and said "Yeah, you must have...You ripped out two of your claws! Also looks like you broke one of your toes."

"Really? It doesn't hurt that much, though...Just a dull, throbbing pain." He said. She nodded and said "Just take it easy for a little while and stay off it so it can heal, okay?" He nodded and she said "Good. Lupa, can we talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, let's go outside." I said as we got up and went out. We walked a little ways away from the den and Mom said "First off, are you and Shadow still together?" I smiled and said "Yeah, we are. I know he's feeling terrible about yesterday and I've forgiven him. I think Aatu will, too."

"Oh, okay, that's good. How're you feeling?" Mom asked. "A lot better since Aatu came home. I was just so worried about him last night. I pretty much cried myself to sleep." I said. She nodded and said "I figured you would've. We all heard Aatu's howl last night and it brought me to tears as well..."

"Yeah...Mom, why did you yell at Shadow this morning?" I asked. She sighed and said "Because I was so mad at him for what he did. I just couldn't hold it in any longer."

"Okay, just wondering." I said, smiling. She was too and about then, we saw Shadow coming back, dragging a deer in behind him. "Hey, everyone!" He said, dropping it. Mom smiled and said "Hi, Shadow. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier..."

"No, don't be. I kinda desereved it..." He said, chuckling. She giggled and I said "Thank you for getting breakfast, babe!" He came over and kissed my cheek, saying "It was nothing. Never even knew I was there..."

"Well, how about we get it into the den and eat? I'm starving!" I said, smiling. He nodded and I turned to Mom and Grandma, saying "We'll talk to you guys in a little while, okay? I think we need a little bit to talk ourselves."

"Of course, honey. Take as long as you need." Grandma said. I nodded and they turned around, walking back to their dens while Shadow and I went into ours, pulling the deer in with us. Aatu looked up to see Shadow coming in and said "H-Hi, Dad..."

"Hey, son..." Shadow said, walking over to him. "Let's take a little walk, okay?" He asked. Aatu shrugged and said "Okay, I guess." He got up and they both went back out, going away toward the lake. Fable was awake already and looked up at me, saying "Mom, is everything okay between them?"

"I think it will be, honey. They just need to talk for a bit. Don't worry, okay?" I asked, smiling at her. She nodded and said "Can we eat while their gone?" I giggled and said "Sure, dig in! Nobody's gonna stop you! I'm starving myself, too!"

_**Shadow's POV**_

"Soooo..." I said as Aatu and I were walking. He looked over at me and said "I'm sorry about everything, Dad..."

I stopped and said "No, you have nothing to be sorry about. Me, on the other hand...I'm the one who should be, and I am. I seriously over-reacted and I shouldn't have. You didn't do anything wrong. You were asleep and didn't know what was going on."

He had stopped too and said "Yeah, you really did. I was really mad at you all night long." My heart sank when he said that and I said "I knew you were, and you had every right to be. I'm sorry for what I did and honestly wouldn't be surprised if you hate me right now."

He sighed and said "No, I don't hate you. I'm still kinda irritated, but I don't hate you and I never will. You're my Dad...Just because you might do something dumb doesn't mean I'll hate you." I smiled and said "Good...I'll admit, I do some dumb things. Nothing ever as bad as that, but still."

He nodded and said "I know, Dad. I kinda hurt my paw last night when I was still angry..." He held it up and I said "Good god, what did you do!?" He chuckled and said "Hit a rock...Over and over."

"Aatu...I guess we BOTH do dumb things, huh?" I asked, laughing. He was too and said "Yeah, I guess so. Are you still mad at me about yesterday?" I smiled a little and said "No. I had no reason to in the first place."

"Well, I'm happy that you're not anymore, but still kinda irritated how you reacted in the first place." He said. I nodded and said "I know you are, and I can't apologize enough. All I can say is that I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, Dad. I forgive you." He said, smiling. I was too and said "Thanks, son...I was so worried I'd lose you guys over this. That would've just killed me..." He chuckled and said "Hey, it was just a misunderstanding. Besides, where would we've gone?"

"Good point. Well, let's get back to the den now. I'm sure your mother wants to know everything's okay." I said. He nodded and we started walking back, getting to the den in just a few minutes. Lupa was sitting outside next to Fable and saw us coming.

She smiled and said "Hey, boys. Everything okay now?" We both nodded and I said "Yeah, we patched it up. Aatu, Fable, can you guys give us a minute?" Fable smiled and said "Sure, Dad! Let's go see Alexis and Chase!" With that, they ran off to go find them, leaving us by the den.

"So, was he still upset?" She asked. I smiled a little and said "Yeah, but I don't blame him. He has every right to be. Are YOU still mad at me?" She giggled and said "No, not anymore. Trust me, I was furious last night, but then I figured you two would calm down."

"Well, you were right. Did you see what he did to his paw?" I asked, chuckling. She nodded and said "Yep. When he came back last night, he showed me. I think he'll be fine, though."

"Okay. God, I was so scared of losing you..." I said, nuzzling her. She purred and said "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, no matter what stupid thing you do." I chuckled and said "Good, because I never want you to leave." I leaned back and deeply kissed her, making her purr more.

"I love you, Lupa..." I said between breaths as we passionately kissed. "I love you too, Shadow...So much!" She said, cuddling closer to me. Soon we were pressed up against each other, the warmth coming off her almost too much! I pulled back and she smiled, saying "How about we go inside?"

"Right behind you!" I said as she turned around. She giggled and ran her rear under my chin, wrapping her tail around my neck. I smiled as I started to smell her scent a little as she walked inside, her hips slowly swaying side to side. I followed her inside, to the very back of the den and into a small, room-like area.

"I missed you so much last night..." She said, turning back to face me. I deeply kissed her again and she put her forelegs around me, laying back and pulling me up over her. I started kissing and nuzzling her neck, making her purr as I moved down her body. Her tail was swishing around on the ground and her scent was getting stronger.

"Shadow?" She quietly said, a little purr in her voice. I looked up at her and she smiled, saying "I need you right now! I need you to make love to me!" I smiled too and kissed her again, saying "It'd be my pleasure...so to speak." She giggled and I moved back down to her chest and stomach, kissing and nuzzling her everywhere.

_**Lilly's POV**_

Cody and I were in Mom and Kevin's den talking with them since we'd came back from Lupa's den. We'd been there for two or three hours now and I was starting to get a little sleepy. I loudly yawned and Mom giggled, saying "Wow, tired or something?"

I smiled and said "Yeah, I really am...I could use a nice nap." She smiled too and said "I was kinda thinking the same thing. I'm a little sleepy, too. You two missed a great show last night!"

"You think that arguement was "a great show"?" I asked, stunned at what she'd said. "No, of course not! I wasn't talking about that, honey. I meant the lights in the sky..." She said.

"Oh! Sorry, Mom..." I said, feeling bad now about that. "It's alright. I didn't think about how that sounded at first. But no, there were some really nice lights up in the sky last night. It happens quite a lot, actually!" She said.

"Lights in the sky? Are you talking about the Northern Lights?" Cody asked. She shrugged and said "Could be that. They are to the north after all..." He chuckled and said "Yeah, that's them! It really is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Sure is! I don't know what it is, but something about them..._excites_ me!" She said, giggling. I was too and said "Oh, really? Just a fun, playful excitement or a "Holy cow, I need to mate" excitement?"

"Second one...It just really gets me going, but I don't know why!" She said, blushing a little. I smiled and said "Hmm...Maybe they'll come back tonight!" Now she smiled and said "Possibly. Wanna see it, too?"

"Yeah, I do! See if they really have this...effect!" I said, giggling. "Yeah, well, we've heard you two before, so try to keep it down, okay? We're only about twenty feet away after all..." She said, smiling.

"We can try, but you know how it is. Once we get going, there's no stopping..." I said, smiling at Cody, who was blushing a little along with Kevin. "How is it you're not embarassed to talk about this anymore?" Cody asked, smiling.

"Ah, who really cares anymore? We have sex, period. So do Mom and Kevin, Shadow and Lupa, Dakota and Crystal...It doesn't bother me anymore." I said. He chuckled and said "Yeah, but it's still the whole "talking about sex" thing..."

"Well, like I said, it just doesn't bother me anymore...Does it bother you guys, Mom?" I asked, turning to them. They both shook their heads and she said "Nope, not really. We've all seen or heard too much to be bothered by it now."

"Okay, fair enough...So, back to the Northern Lights. When does it usually start around here?" Cody asked. "Around midnight, I think." Kevin said. I nodded and said "Well, I guess we're staying up a while then! After I get a little nap, we can tell everyone else so they can see it, too."

"Sounds good to me, love! I'll wake you up for dinner, okay?" Cody asked, smiling. I was too and said "Okay! Oh wait, we still need to go into town for food!"

"Don't worry about it, Dakota and I'll go while you're asleep. We won't be long, I promise." He said, kissing my cheek. I purred a little and said "Well, alright then...I'm gonna go back to our den and get some sleep now. See you guys later, Mom!"

"Bye, honey! See you in a while!" Mom said as I got up and walked out and over to Cody and I's den. He followed me over and I laid down near the back where it was a lot cooler, quickly getting comfortable.

"I'm gonna go get Dakota and we'll head into town now. You just relax and get some sleep, okay?" He asked, kneeling down next to me. I smiled and said "Okay, babe...I love you!" He deeply kissed me, saying "I love you too, Lilly! I'll see you in a little bit."

"Alright. Bye, babe!" I said, smiling. He kissed my forehead before getting up and walking out. I softly sighed and curled up, closing my eyes and quickly falling asleep. I didn't feel good letting him and Dakota go without me, but I was sure they'd be okay.

* * *

_**Yeah, I know, shorter chapter...At least I finally found the time to finish this one! Been working on it for about a few weeks now and it's been a killer! **_

_**Good to see Shadow and Aatu were able to make up for Shadow's over-reaction! Sounds like Aatu hurt himself pretty bad, too. Hope it doesn't get any worse...And what's this about the Northern Lights? They apperantly get the girls excited!? Sounds like the boys have a fun night coming, even Aatu and Chase! Any idea why them as well? **_


End file.
